My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rare Moon
by DanielCorcoran
Summary: After watching Rainbow perform a rather naughty act, Rarity feels strangely compelled to do the same and is shocked by what she discovers and how she feels about it. After which, the pervy acts not only continue but increase to unbelievable levels.
1. Chapter 1

**My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rare Moon**

 **Note: This is a collab created alongside a writer named GigerSpawn.**

They say curiosity killed the cat, and to many that was a _major_ understatement, one of which included Rarity, the fashionista of Canterlot High herself. At least after this day she would think so.

It began like any other, after getting dressed and having breakfast, Rarity exited her home and began to head on her way to school. Her sister Sweetie Belle had already gone on ahead of her and her friends lived in separate parts of town so it almost looked like she was going to be walking to school alone. Luckily though, there was one friend that lived a bit closer by to her, that friend being Rainbow Dash.

As she walked down the pathway of her house, Rarity spotted her jockette friend at the other end of it, waving to her.

"Hey, Rarity!" she said.

"Morning Rainbow Dash." Rarity smiled. "Ready for school?"

"You know it!" Rainbow nodded.

"Let's go." Rarity declared.

"Right!" Rainbow agreed as the two began to walk down the sidewalk together in the direction of the school.

"Thank you again for walking with me to school again." Rarity told her. "Honestly, walking alone can be so terribly… what's the word?"

"Dull?"

"Yes! 'Dull' indeed."

"How come you don't just _drive_ to school? You know how, right?"

"I can, but like Fluttershy said; everyone must do their part for the environment."

"Yeah, I guess so…" Rainbow admitted.

The two of them were quiet for a moment, the only sound between them was their footsteps as they walked. After a minute of no one talking, Rarity decided to break the silence.

"It's nice to breath in the fresh morning air when walking, plus it's good exercise."

"Hey, can't argue with that." Rainbow replied.

"I personally prefer exercising my brain and my bare hands then legs, but that is just me." Rarity stated.

"You sure about that?" Rainbow inquired.

"Yes, why?" Rarity responded.

"Nothing, just…" Rainbow Dash started to say.

"Just what?" Her fashionista friend pressed.

"Well… you might wanna do a _bit_ of running… you know, to work off _that thing_." Rainbow answered, gesturing to behind Rarity for a brief second.

Rarity looked behind her back in confusion. "What? What thing? Is there something on me?"

"Uh…" Rainbow muttered, trying to think of the right words.

Rarity suddenly froze, her eyes filled with concern. "Rainbow, is there a bug on my skirt?"

"Oh… not exactly…" Rainbow told her. "It's more like… what's _under_ it that's the problem."

"Under it?" The fashionista questioned, confused.

"Yeah… something that's kind of… well, _big_." Rainbow finally said.

"Rainbow, just what are you trying to-" Rarity paused, her cheeks flushing a little as realization hit her. "You're not saying that…"

"I didn't say anything!" Rainbow Dash denied, nervously.

"But you were _thinking_ it!" Rarity pointed out. "You were thinking that I have a large derrière , weren't you!?"

"Well… I mean, it kind of _is_." Rainbow smiled with worry.

Rarity gasped and looked back at her skirt. "It is _not!_ " She denied as she held the back of it down, protectively. "Why would you even make such an accusation like that!? I guess a better question would be _why_ were you even _thinking_ about my derriere in the first place!?"

"I wasn't!"

"Oh _really_?"

"Yes! It was just an observation! That's all!"

"You were trying to hurt my feelings!"

"Without meaning too you mean." Rainbow pointed out before she noticed something. "Oh, and speaking of observations…"

"Oh, what is it now?" Rarity responded, still pretty fumed at having her figure insulted. She turned and saw a bus beginning to head their way. "A bus?"

"Yeah, a bus for Crystal Prep." Rainbow revealed.

Even at a distance, Rarity was able to see that it definitely was a bus from Crystal Prep, it's black base color and purple insignia giving it away.

"Oh yes, I see." Rarity acknowledged.

"You know… they still haven't apologized for gloating all the time at the Friendship Games." Rainbow reminded.

"So?" Rarity questioned, not getting it.

"So, I think it's time to give them a little payback." Rainbow replied, a grin on her face.

"What are you saying?" Rarity asked, suspiciously

"What I'm saying, is it's time for them to have a taste of their own medicine." The athlete girl turned around, her back toward the street.

"Umm, Rainbow Dash?" Rarity started, while her jockette friend leaned her upper body slightly forward. Rainbow continued to grin as she put her thumbs underneath the waistband of her pants and underwear.

The bus was drawing near, and Rarity gulped as she realized what her friend was planning to do and it horrified her.

"Rainbow please, if you're about to do what I think you're going to do. So help me…" she started to say, but it was too late.

Rainbow looked behind her with a smirk, watching as the bus was almost about to pass them, sticking her skirt clad butt out a little further. Then, without hesitation, she quickly whisked her pants and underwear down to her knees. Her bare blue butt was right in full view for the crystal prep students as their bus approached.

Rarity was shocked and gasped sharply while she watched her friend moon the bus. "Rainbow Dash! Pull up your pants immediately!" she exclaimed.

"And miss a chance to _moon_ some Crystal Prep wannabees? Never!" Rainbow declared as she impishly wiggled her rear.

Some of the students in the bus who were looking out the window were unfortunate enough to witness Dash's big blue butt mooning them. One of the students glowered furiously as Rainbow shook her rump at them while others were disgusted and covered their eyes as they turned away.

Their voices were unheard but most of them indeed looked like they were yelling 'Ew!', 'Yuck!' and 'Gross' at the top of their lungs.

Rainbow laughed as she mooned the passing bus. "There's a blue moon out today! Haha!" She laughed while shaking her rear, making the flesh on her cheeks jiggle with each shake.

Rarity was still horrified as she watched Rainbow shaking her tush at the passing bus, she wanted to turn away and she almost threw up in her mouth but at the same she couldn't stop looking.

"Rainbow, this has gone on for far too long! Now pull up your pants right now, young lady!" The fashionista proclaimed, angry, but also partly feeling strange. A feeling she couldn't really describe at the moment.

It was only until the bus finally left that Rainbow finally began to listen. "Alright, alright, don't be such a prude…" The Athlete rolled her eyes as she pulled up her bottom clothes.

Rarity breathed out a little sigh of relief as it was finally over, watching as the bus headed away from them. "I can't _believe_ you actually did that." She said, her tone voicing her displeasure.

"What's the big deal? It's not like I'm gonna see any of them soon and it's not like there's a _law_ against it." Rainbow pointed out.

"Actually there _is_ , it's called 'indecent exposure', look it up!" Rarity told her.

Rainbow looked over with an unamused look at her annoyed friend. "You really need to lighten up Rares."

"Are you calling me uptight!?" Rarity accused.

"No… I mean _thinking it_ but…" Rainbow began.

"Well! I _never_!" Rarity huffed, insulted before she started to walk away. Rainbow quickly ran over and caught up with her.

The athlete decided to try and brighten the mood a little. "Come on, you've gotta admit though, their reactions were priceless. I mean, did you _see_ the look on some of their faces?"

"Did you see the look on _mine_?" Rarity shot back.

"Yeah… that was a totally different shade of red for you." Rainbow pointed out.

Rarity simply sighed. "I can only imagine the many other times you've done that."

"More than you think…" Rainbow confessed with a grin while she rubbed the back of her head.

"Let me guess… were they other rivals of our school?" The fashionista asked.

"Oh, not just them." Rainbow Dash admitted.

"Who… Wait, no, forget it, I do _not_ want to know." Rarity stated, firmly as she turned her head away.

"Yeah… I figured you were gonna say that." Rainbow grinned, cheekily.

"Honestly, how could you _possibly_ get so much excitement from something so immature and distasteful?" Rarity questioned.

"Hey, don't knock it till you've tried it." Rainbow told her.

The purple haired girl gasped, almost sounding insulted. " _Please_! You would _never_ see me doing something as crude and indecent as that!" she proclaimed.

Rainbow gave her a sly grin. "We'll see about that," she said with an almost knowing look before she went on ahead.

Rarity gave her a suspicious narrow glare, before glancing at the back of her own skirt and rear. She thought for a moment about what her friend just said, before huffing in annoyance and following her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Later on in class, while some students were half asleep others were actually trying to pay attention to what the teacher was saying, keyword; _trying_. Rarity on the other hand couldn't help but continue to think of the full moon Rainbow Dash gave to Crystal Prep not too long ago. She didn't know _why_ she was thinking about it and it disgusted her that she was. The art of mooning to her was so unladylike and distasteful and yet… part of her found it interesting.

Why _did_ Rainbow enjoy showing off her bare buttocks? She knew at least a small part of the reason was because it was for mocking and to rile up the Crystal Prep students, but what were the other ones?

She thought about asking Rainbow Dash more about it but not only was she not in the same class as her at the moment but after everything she said about mooning earlier Rainbow Dash would never let her live it down if she asked about it.

The whole scenario was still fresh in her mind, from the moment Rainbow saw the bus, the smirk she had as she turned around and stuck her pants out, and when she pulled them down. Rarity grimaced and gripped her pencil harder, cursing herself for having such a vivid memory. She glanced over at the clock to see how much time had passed.

It was almost time for class to end and that was when Rarity got an idea in her head.

" _Hmm, what if… instead of asking Rainbow Dash about it… I try it out for myself?_ " she wondered.

She quickly shook her head, trying to get rid of the thought. " _No! I couldn't possibly moon someone! I'd be shamed, humiliated, exiled, laughed at! But wait! What if… it's not another_ person _?"_ The fashionista wondered with interest. _"Instead of someone, it could be some_ thing _._ "

Rarity glanced at the clock again, saw the reflection in it and it hit her just as the bell started to ring.

"That's it!" she said rather loudly. A couple students glanced over at her with confused looks, causing the fashionista to blush a little. "Oops."

The other students simply shrugged and gathered their belongings before heading out the door.

Rarity was the last person to leave the classroom, and she watched as the last few students went down the hall and turned out of sight. Almost certain no one was watching her, she headed down the opposite side of the hall, made sure no one else was down there and headed to the door in the middle of it, the door to the ladies bathroom.

Upon entering the bathroom, she went ahead and listened for a bit for any noises, as well as check under the stalls just to be sure. She needed to be absolutely certain she was alone for this. She wished she could brace the door with something to make sure no one would walk in on her but given that it was a bathroom there seemed to be no chance of that.

"Oh well… I suppose this is the best chance I'll get." Rarity told herself.

She went ahead anyway and double checked just to be sure, it wouldn't hurt to be extra cautious. She waited for someone else to step in just then for a little while but after a few minutes she realized that was no one was coming for now so she had to do it before it was too late.

The fashionista faced the mirror looking absolutely nervous and made a loud gulp.

" _Okay, just turn around and do it. Don't think about it too much, just pull them down… see how it feels."_ She tried telling herself. Looking back up into the mirror, she swallowed and turned around, her back now facing the mirror. Next, she unzipped and bent forward a little, the back end of her skirt sticking out. Now came the hard part, for her at least. She slowly inserted her fingers under the waistband of her skirt and panties, growing more and more nervous each passing second.

" _Well, here goes something…"_ The purple haired girl thought in her mind before she finally forced herself to do the unthinkable.

Rarity slowly pulled her skirt and panties down as far as she could, exposing her rear end bit by bit until it was finally fully exposed by the time her skirt and lingerie reached her knees. As she did this, she bent forward more and her now bare butt jutted out even more. Out of curiosity she peeked behind her in the mirror, and was absolutely surprised by what she saw.

"Oh my…" She said out loud, before covering her mouth. _"I didn't expect it to look quite so… round."_ She blushed as she examined her rather large rear end in the mirror. " _Has it always looked this big…!?"_

She gasped in horror when she realized that Rainbow Dash was right, she _did_ have a big butt, so big in fact that her two hands probably couldn't cover them both and her two cheeks looked like _twin moons_ in the mirror. In fact, the position she was in made sure her rump took up most of the mirror and it mortified her.

"Oh… could it be that I've inherited my mother's hips!?" she asked out loud before gasping again "Or worse! Maybe it's all that ice cream and sweets I ate! I-I never considered that…"

She looked over every curve her admittedly large derriere had and tried to set apart the fat from the muscle. _"I should really cut back on the ice cream and pastries."_ She told herself, in some attempt to justify her rear size. As she continued to moon the mirror, another thought entered her mind. _"What if I were to just… give it a little… wiggle? But wouldn't it shake too much…? Oh well… I suppose I wouldn't know for sure until I tried… right? Besides, no one else would ever have to know about this"_

The fashionista blushed an even deeper shade of red, as she gulped, put her hands on her knees and just barely gave her tush a little shake. As she did so, an arousing feeling washed through her body, one that made her continue to 'shake it' as it were, barely noticing how much her booty was jiggling.

" _Wait… am I actually starting to… enjoy this?"_ A new look of terror washed over her face at what she just thought to herself. She took a moment to breath slowly and reassured herself. _"Focus Rarity, remember, only you will know about this."_

Just then, her hand, as if it was acting on its own, rose up high above her head and positioned itself above her bottom. Then, not even thinking about it, she brought it down onto one of her butt cheeks, making it ripple upon impact and creating an angry red hand mark plus a certain sound. A stinging pain soon followed that made Rarity shake and moan with pleasure.

Her eyes widen as she quickly covered her mouth again, realizing what she just did. Rarity's eyes darted to the door and stayed as quiet as possible while she waited for any other possible sounds, such as feet walking down the hall or approaching the door.

When all was silent, she gave another sigh of relief. _"I can't let myself get too carried away. After all, this is still in a public place."_ Her eyes went back to the mirror and her posterior still sticking out, and as much as she hated to admit it… there was something… strangely enjoyable about revealing herself in such a manner, even if it wasn't directed at a person.

" _Now I know what Rainbow Dash was experiencing earlier this morning. Well…. Sort of."_ Of course, mooning a mirror was not the same as mooning a bus full of people, and it made the fashionista shudder a little involuntarily as she imagined herself mooning that bus.

She knew she didn't have the courage to something like _that_ , but she knew she _had_ to try it out at least one more time.

"In which case…" The white skinned girl muttered. "It should _probably_ be a _person_ this time…"

While she thought about who it should be, she quickly scrambled to pull up her underwear and skirt back up to her waist.

" _But who should it be? It would be_ horrible _if someone from around_ here _saw,_ " she thought. " _Then_ they _would tell_ their _friends and_ their _friends would tell_ their _friends and so on… until it reached Canterlot High and life will be_ over _._ "

The thought of gossip about her mooning spreading across the whole school sent a shiver up the fashionista's spine. And she couldn't even begin to think about how her friends would react to it, she knew Applejack always told her to be honest but this was something she just couldn't tell them, especially not how big her rear was. Rainbow would probably have a hoot about it and brag about how she was right and that she should exercise more.

The more she thought about it, the more she started to really question whether she wanted to moon someone. The thought of it excited, terrified and disgusted her all at once.

If she was going to go through with this, it would definitely have to be directed at someone that doesn't know her. Without a doubt. She might also need a quick way to escape if things don't go down smoothly.

" _Hmm, where would be a good area that has a few people, but not too many, as well as have someone that doesn't know me. But where?"_

Truth be told, she didn't have a place in mind yet. Then, just like that, a lightbulb turned on inside her head. _"Well, if I remember correctly, there is this one store I visited not too long ago. The customer service there was absolutely atrocious, not to mention their dresses weren't even all that good. This could be the perfect 'payback' as Rainbow Dash would put it."_ She grinned as a mental image played out in her head. _"Oh, I know it's crude, but it'll feel so good to pay them back."_

With her mind now finally made up, Rarity burned the plan into her memory and left the bathroom to continue on with her day, at least until it was time to head off to the store and give mooning one last try.

As she exited through the main front doors of the school, Rarity spotted the rest of her friends gathered around by the statue. A familiar rainbow haired girl waved over to her.

"Hey there, Rares!" Dash called out, prompting the fashionista to come over.

Rarity did her best to put on a convincing smile, and headed to the statue to join them.

"Hello girls." She said, still thinking about the plan she made earlier. "Talking about anything interesting?"

"Well… sorta." Sunset admitted, scratching the back of her head.

"Sorta?" Rarity repeated.

"Rainbow Dash here was just telling us about how she _mooned_ a couple of Crystal Prep students on the way to school." Applejack revealed, gesturing to the proudly grinning female athlete near her.

"Oh yes… _that_." Rarity said, trying to sound flat voiced and not show any interest.

"She said you were there too." Fluttershy told Rarity.

"Unfortunately." Rarity sighed.

Rainbow smirked smugly. "Oh, I made sure those stuck up crystal preppies had a good view of this moon." She rubbed the back of her pants.

"Aw, I _wish_ I could have been there!" Pinkie whined slightly. "Mooning sounds super, duper fun!"

"I… don't think so." Sci-Twi confessed. "I mean… showing your bare buttocks to a bunch of people… it's gotta be at least a _little_ embarrassing…"

"Are you kidding? It was _awesome_!" Rainbow expressed. "Sure a bunch of Crystal Prep students saw how fat my ass is, but it was _so_ worth it and felt _so_ good."

"Good to know…" Rarity said, slowly as she began to get more and more nervous and adjust the back of her skirt,

"Still, when are you gonna grow up, Rainbow Dash?" Applejack scolded her.

"Who are _you_? My _mother_? Also, don't act like you've never done it before AJ." Rainbow complained, annoyed.

Applejack blushed a little bit at the remark. "Hey now, you've done it plenty of more times than I have."

"Least I admit it." Rainbow stated.

The country girl grumbled. "Besides, I've only done it to those that _deserved_ it."

"Sure thing." The athlete replied, rolling her eyes.

"You know… I don't think I've ever met your Mom before… _or_ your Dad." Pinkie Pie realized.

"Oh well there…" Rainbow began.

"I… think we're getting off point here." Sunset Shimmer cut in. "Look Rainbow Dash, I know you enjoy a good laugh but there are _limits_ as to what you can do."

"Aw, cheer up you guys. It's all in good fun. There's nothing wrong with showing off the full moon every now and then." Pinkie chipped in, smiling brightly.

"Exactly! Not to mention their faces were hilarious." Rainbow said, giggling at the memory.

"But with you being so popular if other people saw you do that they might feel like _they_ have to do it too!" Twilight added.

" _Please_! Rarity was there and she _still_ thinks it's gross. So no chance of _that_ happening." Rainbow declared, confidently.

"Nope. Not at all…" Rarity said, practically lying through her teeth now while her ass practically shook with anticipation.

Applejack looked over at the fashionista with concern. "You alright over there, Rarity?" The country girl asked.

"Who, me? I'm fine!" Rarity replied, still feeling a little uncomfortable about the topic.

"Uh-huh…" Applejack mused, convinced.

"I'm sorry to cut this stay short, but I've got somewhere to be soon." The fashionista announced, before getting ready to take her leave.

"Really? Where are you going?" Rainbow asked, making Rarity wince a little.

"Oh, um, I need to be at the… the… _library_! Yes!" Rarity lied, smiling nervously.

"Do you even know where the library _is_?" Rainbow questioned.

"Of course I do! It's _you_ that has a hard time finding it." Rarity pointed out, causing Twilight to gasp in shock.

Rainbow opens her mouth to protest before realizing it herself. "Yeah…" she admitted.

"Anyway… ta-ta!" Rarity said before she ran off like a bat out of hell, leaving her friends puzzled.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Later on, Rarity found herself downtown where the store she hated was located. It was hard lying to her friends about where she was going but she assured herself that it was for a good reason and soon enough she began to walk in the direction of the store she thought of. It was in a far part of town, with not many people around so it was just perfect for her.

It took some time getting there, but eventually Rarity arrived at that part of town and saw the store just up ahead of her. She looked left and then right, no sign of any other people so far.

She casually walked over to the store, as she if she were going to visit it. Although she didn't realize it, she even had a slight sway to her hips as she got closer and closer to the store.

Rarity soon stopped and turned to look through the mirror and into the store, there were just a few people inside. Not many, just two or three or four at the most, including the cashier and as she expected, the state of the place was just as the same as it was the last time she was there. Nobody noticed her looking in but the fashionista glaring at them knew that that they would soon enough.

Rarity felt different than the first time she mooned the mirror, she felt more bold and confident than before. She glanced to her left, then her right, still nobody to be seen. Not even a car drove by.

Deciding that it was now or never, Rarity knocked on the glass window three times to get the attention of the patrons and the cashier inside.

The few customers that were inside looked out the window, finding the fashionista standing outside. The cashier looked up from her counter with an annoyed expression, pointing towards something on the window Rarity was looking through.

Rarity looked over in the corner of the window, and saw a sign taped up, which read 'No Touching The Glass!'. Seeing this only made the fashionista grin devilishly, since she knew what she was about to do. She giggled and turned her back to the window, fiddling with her underwear before pulling them down to her knees.

At the same time the patrons grew more confused as the lady outside the window messed with her skirt. The cashier leaned across her counter to see just what she was doing. Eventually her vision become more clear and her eyes widened when she realized what was about to happen.

"Oh no…" she said very slowly.

Rarity bent her knees a little, and leaned her body forward like last time. Her skirt covered rear was now facing the customers and cashier inside. "Well, you wanted my review? _Here's_ my _review."_ she declared, lifting the back of her skirt up and pressing her derriere against the window of the shop. The flesh on both her cheeks flattened as it touched the cold glass, not that the smirking Rarity noticed.

She laughed a haughty laugh while she rubbed her rear up and down the window, as well as side to side. Each time it moved it made a squeaky noise and the flesh rippled and kneaded like two giant balls of playdough.

The cashier's jaw dropped as she saw the fashionista press her twin marshmallow cheeks against the window of the shop. The patrons either averted their eyes, screamed, or gagged. One of them even darted into the restroom as his face turned green with disgust while another was shocked beyond belief.

"Oh my Goodness… what a large derriere that girl has…!" The shocked patron remarked.

However, Rarity on the other hand, could care less what they were saying about her. She even wiggled her butt, creating louder squeaky noises. The cold touch of the glass made her shiver but she was having too much fun to notice.

"Ooh! This is so naughty! And so much _fun_!" Rarity expressed, giddy. "I love it! I love mooning!"

The purple haired girl suddenly froze and gasped in shock when she realized an important fact.

"I'm a _pervert_!"

Meanwhile inside the shop, the cashier lady was getting angrier, as evident by her red face. She picked up a phone from the counter and began dialing a number. "That's it! I'm calling the police!"

Rarity looked back, saw that the cashier was dialing a number and took that as her cue to leave. She quickly dropped her skirt with a yelp, pulled up her undies and dashed away as fast as she could.

The one thing she left behind, was an imprint of two massive round cheek marks on the window.

* * *

Rarity ran for a good couple minutes until she was out of that area of town. She panted and took a brief moment to collect herself, before continuing to walk back towards her house, acting like nothing out of the ordinary happened, though she did still sway her hips a bit. Just as she was about to enter inside her house, her ears picked up the faint sound of sirens, causing her to grin to herself yet also panic a little on the inside.

She quickly got inside before anyone saw her and closed the door shut before locking it behind her.

Rarity soon reached her room, opened the door and after stepping inside and approaching her bed she fell onto it face first and sighed.

She let her body sink into her bed while recollecting the events that just transpired. _"I just mooned people… I'm now a pervert…"_ she thought in her head.

As she continued to lay there, barely listening to the sirens in the distance. _"Yet, it felt kind of….good."_ She giggled to herself. _"Rarity, you are so_ naughty _."_

She flipped over with a smile on her face, got herself out of bed and approached her own personal mirror before undoing her belt and letting her skirt drop. Next she removed her panties and turned around to look at her glutes.

She rubbed her hand along her derriere, smirking a little. "You know what? Maybe having a few extra… _curves_ isn't so bad after all." She said to herself, even giving her rear another shake, the flesh of her cheeks jiggling with each movement. They shook even more when she gave herself another spank. Her smile broadened with pleasure. "Well, to be honest I do need a good spanking. After all… I am a naughty young lady."

She gave her rump a few more swats with her hand, watching as the flesh jiggled each time, even leaving a faint pink handprint on one of her cheeks. She moaned and squeaked with each slap, eventually she moved over to her bed, bent over and continued spanking herself while also looking back and enjoying the sight of her buttocks rippling.

" _Oh, I've been so bad today."_ she thought. " _I deserve this_ …"

She continued to spank herself, yelping a little after each swat. Her rear jiggled and progressively turned more red. By now her butt was starting to sting quite a bit. Her eyes looked around the room for something to slap herself with and eventually her eyes settled on her hairbrush, just lying on her bedside table.

Rarity grinned as she stood up, zipped over and after picking it up and bending over her bed again she held it up above her now red derriere. She quickly brought it down, creating a loud _smack_ which might have even echoed through the house. Her yelp of pain soon followed.

Again and again she smacked the hairbrush against her already stinging tush, yelping louder and leaving several markings on her cheeks. Soon, she planted her face on a pillow panting. Rarity lifted her head up and curiously touched her rump.

"Ow!" she exclaimed. She nearly jumped at the burning sensation. She began looking for something to cool off her rear with, and she looked over at her mirror. The fashionista blushed as she thought about how nice the cold glass would feel from the mirror. She stood up and walked over to her mirror, turning around her revealing her bright red booty and after a moment of cringing she pressed it against the glass, almost jumping from cold it was.

She soon let the coldness over every inch of her tush, cooling it down despite the throbbing she still felt and sighed with relief.

"Oh my… who would have thought that I would find being disciplined arousing?" Rarity remarked to herself. "Father and Mother did it to me so much when I was younger and I complained the whole time… but now…"

She moaned just a little as her butt cheeks pressed against the cold glass of the mirror. She started rubbing it up and down just slightly, making the same squeaky sounds as she did earlier. While this happened, she began to think again.

"I wonder what else I could do? Or even… who else I could _moon_?" she wondered out loud. Instead of the denial she was feeling before she tried mooning, now she was wondering who she would do it to next.

"Oh, maybe I could wear different clothes and try it. Or maybe I could do it to a vehicle, like a car or…" Rarity quick stopped herself. "Alright Rarity, let's not get ahead of ourselves. Let's just… take it… a small step at a time…"

After she felt her rump had cooled down enough, she removed it from the mirror and looked back at it. It was less red than it was before but now it was a deep shade of pink, though it didn't seem to bother Rarity too much.

"Oh well, it matches my undergarments," she pointed out as she picked up her underwear and put it back on, and it did indeed match the color her twin butt cheeks were now.

Just then, she heard a door opening somewhere else in the house while she began to put her skirt back on.

"Rarity!" she heard someone call out. "It's me!"

"Oh! Sweetie Belle! W-Welcome home, darling!" Sweetie Belle's big sister called out. "Did you have fun with your friends?"

After putting her skirt back on, she looked back and gulped, noticing that she left a giant butt print on her mirror. She reacted quickly and flipped the mirror around and faced away from it with a nervous smile.

Sweetie Belle poked her head inside just then.

"Whatcha doing, sis?" she inquired.

"Oh, nothing…" Rarity lied, glancing away.

Her sister raised a brow. "Are you sure? You look a little nervous, and exhausted."

Rarity tried her best to put on a convincing smile. "Nope, everything is quite alright."

Instead of pressing her further, Sweetie shrugged. "Okay, I'm gonna grab a snack." She told her, before heading to the kitchen.

Once her sister left, Rarity breathed out, relieved before turning to her mirror and flipping it back around to see her butt print on it. _"I should probably clean this mirror as soon as possible."_ she thought to herself.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

The next day, Rarity went to school like she usually did, but with the events of what she did the day before still fresh in her mind and replaying over and over again. As she sat at her desk, her foot constantly tapped the floor while her finger tapped her desk at the same time while she sat there in a trance.

" _What do I do? What do I do?"_ she asked herself in her head repeatedly. So many new emotions and thoughts were buzzing through her head, ones she would have never have thought of until recently that is.

As she adjusted herself in her seat, her bottom throbbed and made her wince in pain. It was still store from the spanking she gave herself the day before but the red marks were slowly fading and becoming pink now.

Her eyes darted back and forth, from the clock to her desk. _"Come on Rarity, focus. You can't let anyone notice you seem suspicious."_ She told herself, forcing her mind to focus on the class lesson instead of her troubling thoughts.

"And through this method you can see that this is actually quite easy…" The teacher droned on and on, while most of the class was bored out of their minds, Rarity looked especially jittery and nervous.

She felt a drop of sweat drip from her brow, since she was so worked up. After a while, she couldn't help but take another look at the clock. _"Five more minutes Rarity, you can hold out for just five minutes."_

"Rarity."

The sudden voice made Rarity jump and squeal so loudly it snapped everyone out of their stupor and turned to her.

The fashionista's cheeks turned a light shade of pink, the same color as her _other_ cheeks. "Oops, sorry about that." She apologized, putting on a nervous smile. She turned to the stunned teacher. "What were you about to say?"

"Um… oh, yes! Do you have an idea of how to answer this question?" The teacher inquired.

Rarity took a look at the board, the various words on it appearing like a foreign language to her.

"Uh… uh…" she muttered, feeling dizzy now.

The teacher noticed the fashionista starting to look woozy. "Um, Rarity? Would you like to see the nurse?"

Rarity felt as if she were almost on the verge of fainting. "What? Oh no, I'm fine really." She replied, doing her best again to wear a convincing smile.

"Alright, then." The teacher responded, sounding not entirely convinced, before looking over at the rest of the class. "Does anyone else have an answer for this problem?"

The fashionista slinked back into her seat, breathing out a sigh of relief. _"Well, that could have gone a whole lot worse."_ She thought to herself, still feeling a bit jittery.

Just then, Rarity's hand, as if it was acting on its own moved down under her skirt and toward her crotch. Her hand was almost about to touch her panties, before she quickly pulled it away, mentally slapping herself.

" _No. Not here. Not in the middle of class."_ She bit her lip and wiggled uncomfortably in her chair. _"Honestly, how much time could possibly be-"_ The sharp ringing of the school bell interrupted her thoughts, signaling the end of class.

"And remember! Study chapters 11 and 12 for tomorrow's test!" The teacher called out while students packed their belongings. Rarity waited and watched as students left the classroom.

" _I've got it! I'll pay another visit to that one restroom. At least I'll get some privacy in there."_ The fashionista thought to herself, before getting up and heading out.

As soon as she turned to head down the hall, she was surprised to find her rainbow haired friend standing right there.

"Gah! Rainbow, didn't expect to see you so soon." Rarity smiled nervously at Dash, who only raised a brow.

"You've been acting super weird lately, Rarity. Is something bugging you?" Rainbow inquired, slightly concerned for her purple haired friend.

The fashionista was practically shaking like a leaf, cold sweat running down her forehead. "Oh, I'm fine. It's nothing really. I just need to uhhh… Use the ladies room!" She smiled and crossed her legs. "Yes, that's it! I drank a lot of tea during lunch today." She hoped her little fib would be enough to convince her friend.

Rainbow seemed to think about it for a moment, before shrugging. "Alright." she replied, causing Rarity to mentally sigh in relief.

"Thank you, now I really must be off." The fashionista said, before quickly leaving her friend and walking towards the restroom. However, she didn't get too far before she heard footsteps coming next to her. She looked over and saw the same athletic girl she was just talking to.

"Actually, I had _a lot_ of water during gym. You don't mind if I join you right?" Rainbow asked.

Rarity's eye twitched and she was screaming inside her head in frustration, but she still forced herself to put on a convincing smile. "Oh, absolutely."

"Great! Let's go." Rainbow said, oblivious to her friend's irritation as she walked on ahead.

Rarity muttered a complaint under her breath as she followed the rainbow headed athlete down the hall. Soon, they both arrived at the girls restrooms and entered inside.

* * *

Upon going inside Rarity quickly zipped into one of the stalls, closed the door and locked it. Rainbow was slightly bewildered by this but shrugged it off and went to a stall of her own.

Rarity tried to control her breathing as she sat down. She heard the sound of a stall being locked next to her, followed by an unzipping sound. She struggled greatly to hold in a groan, though the disgusted look on her face said it all.

" _I can't_ believe _this…"_ she thought to herself in dismay before she heard a certain sound coming from Rainbow's stall, one that went on for a disturbingly long time, much to Rarity's disgust, uncomfortableness and irritation.

The fashionista grimaced as she heard her friend let out a loud sigh of relief. She tried humming to herself to create some sort of distraction for herself. While she did this, she slowly moved her hand under skirt and started to rub the front of her lace panties.

Rarity quickly moved her other hand to cover up her mouth and stifle a moan, while ever so slowly rubbing her panties. She eventually started to pick up speed and go further and further forward when she heard the toilet in Rainbow's stall flush and the door open.

"Ah man…" Rainbow moaned. "Glad that wasn't the _other_ one…"

Angered, Rarity removed her hand from her mouth and started speaking loudly, mainly because of how much she was rubbing herself. "Rainbow Dash! Honestly!" she exclaimed, disgusted.

"What? We're in the bathroom, we can talk about stuff in the bathroom. It's just _outside_ we can't talk about it. You know, whatever happens in the bathroom _stays_ in the bathroom." Rainbow reasoned.

"You have no idea…" Rarity mumbled as she started to feel herself getting wet.

She heard the sound of a sink being turned on, as Rainbow washed her hands.

"Hey, what's taking you so long in there?" Rainbow called out.

"None of your business!" Rarity hissed.

"Alright. Sheesh." Dash replied, before turning off the sink. "Do you want me to wait outside the restroom for you?"

"No, no, don't worry yourself, go on ahead, I'll catch up." Rarity said, quickly.

"Whatever." Rainbow said before she left.

Rarity listened closely as the door to the restroom opened and closed again, Dash's footsteps getting more and more quiet until she could hear them no more. She sighed in relief afterwards before she moaned loudly upon driving her finger deep into her special spot.

"Ah!" She moaned loudly, before thinking for a bit. _"Should I remove my panties so they don't get dirty?"_

The idea of going a day without panties intrigued her now dirty mind but she knew there wasn't enough time to experience such a thing and she felt herself getting closer and closer.

" _Ohhhh, if I keep going then this pair will definitely be soaked."_ She thought as her hand moved on its own, rubbing away at the front of her now wet panties. Her mind went back to the afternoon she mooned the store, getting her more excited. Without even trying, her hips began moving side to side while still sitting, her cheeks made the smooth surface she was sitting on squeak.

She even groped her own breast with her free hand and started moving it around in circles while the pressure inside her started to build up more and more.

She imagined what the glass felt like on her bare cheeks when she pressed them against the window, as well as the faces of all the patrons who saw it not to mention how good it felt when she spanked herself.

At that point, after a loud yell Rarity finally reached her climax and shook like an earthquake.

If her panties weren't completely wet before, they certainly were now after the fashionista reached her pinnacle. Feeling satisfied and done with any more shenanigans, Rarity sighed and stood up from the toilet before walking to the exit. As she stepped out, she checked to see if anyone was coming, saw that it was empty and proceeded down the hall.

What Rarity didn't notice, was a certain jockette who peeked from a storage closet, watching the fashionista leave the restroom. The rainbow haired athlete gave a silent fist pump, feeling satisfied at being proven right before sneaking away.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

The next day, following what happened in the bathroom, Rarity stood in front of the school, which looked quite empty due to the fact that she made very sure to get there early before anyone showed up. Inside she was practically jumping with excitement as today was the day she would go commando for a whole day.

The fashionista had made sure to check the weather earlier, to see if there was going to be a lot of wind. Thankfully, today seemed to be a day without any wind, which made it perfect for what she was going to do.

The hallways were completely silent and empty, which confirmed the fact that she arrived way before anyone else had.

"Alright then… here goes…" Rarity said, slowly as she reached under her skirt with both hands until her thumbs were hooked around the waistbands of her frilly underwear. She swallowed nervously, before sliding her panties all the way down her ankles until stepping out of them slowly. This new sensation of being in public without any undergarments on sent a strange, yet exciting shiver down the fashionista's spine.

" _Oh my, this feels….. Different."_ Rarity thought to herself. She took a couple steps and felt her skirt rub along her now bare butt and nether regions.

"This might take a little bit to get used to. Good thing I got here early." She muttered to herself while touching the back of her skirt, making it press against her butt slightly.

While she walked around the main entrance, trying to get used to being commando, she caught her reflection in the trophy display case. Glancing back and forth to make sure no one was around, she turned and lifted the back of her skirt. Looking behind her, the fashionista gasped a little, seeing her twin marshmallow moons in the reflection of the display window. She remembered just how large her rear is, and blushed a little before dropping the back of her skirt.

Rarity looked over at a nearby clock, seeing she was still pretty early. Since she had some time to spare, she took a little walk down a hall. Her skirt brushed along her bare butt, and she felt it jiggle with each step.

" _Maybe I should exercise later today."_ She told herself, taking note of how much her rump jiggled when she walked. As she casually headed down the empty halls commando, she began thinking about mooning once more. Then, she stopped in her tracks, a dicey idea entering her mind.

" _I'm still pretty early, and no one else is here right now. What if I were to just quickly… moon the hall?"_ Rarity blushed at the thought, looking behind her and finding an empty hallway.

She glanced down the hallways to her left and right and after feeling an icy cold breeze blow between her legs, making her shiver as it tickled her privates, she turned around and gripped the back of her skirt again. Looking back with a naughty little smirk, Rarity raised her skirt up as she bent over and exposed her bare behind to the invisible crowd in the hall. As she did so her bent knees turned to face each other.

The purple haired girl giggled while she wiggled her tush from side to side, letting the fat on her ass shake and jiggle while she did so. More cold air blew against her bare bottom, making her shiver while making the flesh of her glutes tingle a bit.

"You like my _booty_ boys and girls? It's so bouncy, isn't it?" she remarked to no one in particular. "Yes, look at my butt. Look at my butt!" She giggled while wiggling her immense derriere , mooning the empty hallway.

Feeling mischievous, Rarity turned to the lockers, zipped over to them and began to rub her tush against them from side to side. She did the same thing to the other lockers across from her, even going so far as to press her cheeks against the cold metal, making an imprint and moving it directly across, making a loud squeaking sound.

"Oh… I feel _so_ sorry for whoever those lockers belong to." Rarity muttered, holding back a laugh.

Next she went over to the middle of the floor, sat down and after getting a strong shiver from having her exposed titanic tushie touch it she extended her legs and began to push herself down the hall with only her hands. Her butt made a squeaky noise every time she did so.

Eventually she stood back up and rubbed her behind, which had started to hurt a little after kneading the flesh of her rump against the lockers and floor so much. She even felt like there were red marks on it as well but decided against checking.

Curious to know what time it was, she quickly checked the nearest clock and breathed a relieved sigh.

" _Still got a little more time before students start arriving."_ She thought to herself, and looked back to the lockers, seeing the massive imprint her tush left on it. The purple haired girl blushed and quickly went down another hall, evading the scene.

" _No one will ever think twice that I was the one who did that."_ Rarity thought with a sly grin.

She quickly whipped out her phone, pressed a few buttons and prepared the camera setting before activating the timer button and setting to ten seconds.

"Ok… next…" Rarity began before lifting up the back of her skirt again and positioning her camera behind her and directly pointed at her booty. "And in three… two… one…"

The camera made a clicking sound and after Rarity she squeaked with happiness at the booty shot that was taken. She did the same thing again only this time she made sure the phone was high up while she was on all floors with her rump in the air, like she had just tripped.

She giggled with glee and decided to take another one. This time she wanted to make it look like she was being mischievous, so she bent her legs and touched her knees together, making it look like she was mooning someone.

Afterwards she swiped through the many booty pictures she took with a red face and a big smile.

Rarity sighed. "No matter which angle it is my derriere is quite lovely…" she admitted.

She put her phone back, and continued down the hall, almost a skip in her step. Soon, she walked by the library and peeked through the glass windows on the doors. There still seemed to be no one inside, that was when she spotted something, a photocopier machine, set against a wall inside.

Rarity's cheeks flushed even more as a wicked idea entered her brain. Her lips curled into a naughty smirk before she pushed open the library doors and headed inside. After listening and looking for a minute, she confirmed that no one else was there but her, which made it perfect.

She quickly dashed over to the photocopier, pressed a few buttons and opened it up. Hiking her skirt up next, she climbed up, turned around and let her rear squish against the flat surface of the photocopier before reaching down and pressing a green button. Pretty soon light shined from the machine and went up and down while also spitting out copy after copy of pictures of Rarity's butt.

The fashionista continued to smirk as she heard the copier making dozens of copies of her backside, even humming to herself happily.

Her happiness and peaceful state of mind soon ended though when she heard the bell ringing, causing her to freeze up and her heart to stop momentarily.

Once the bell stopped ringing, all she heard was the pounding of her heart, along with the drone of the copier still scanning and making copies of her booty.

"Oh dear…" She muttered to herself out loud, before hopping off the machine and scrambling to let her skirt down. Then, after pressing the red button to stop the machine, she picked up the small stack of pictures she made and examined them, making her gasp sharply.

The whole view of the copy was taken up by two giant globes of white squished flat against a surface. Rarity was mortified upon seeing the pictures, she knew nobody could _ever_ see these. It would mean the end of her social life, so she quickly stuffed them in her backpack and zipped it right up.

She turned to the entrance to the library and began to hear footsteps coming down the hallway, they were distant but she could hear that they were getting closer and closer with each passing second.

Her legs trembled and sweat dripped from her as she quickly scanned her surroundings for either a quick exit, or at least a place to hide. Without thinking, she just grabbed a random book from a shelf and sat down in a chair, flipping open the book to a page and pretended she was reading.

Some people passed by the library and thankfully didn't notice her, the ones that did only took quick glances, saw that she was reading/studying and shrugged it off before moving on.

Rarity sighed and closed the book, placing it back on the shelf and heading over to the library entrance. The sounds of students going to class was getting louder as she walked over to the doors. This was going to be her biggest challenge yet.

" _Okay Rarity, you can do this. All you have to do is walk to class. Simple as that."_ The fashionista thought with a gulp, before steeling herself and stepping into the hallway.

The fashionista walked down the long hall and passed by many of her fellow students and tried to act completely more, or at least as much as a person without panties could as the constant breeze between her legs made her shiver like crazy and her fear of someone sneaking a peek was starting to grow.

" _Oh… it's so breezy down there…"_ she thought.

Next, Rarity began to walk up a flight of stairs, after making sure she was the last one going up that is and felt an arousing sensation as she proceeded up.

" _Ooh… it's rubbing a lot now_ …" Rarity thought in her mind. " _Without panties, the skirt's hanging on my rear end… and right now… if someone were to show up behind me… they'd see everything…"_

She pressed the back and the front of her skirt down just then as she thought about it.

" _To be honest, when I think about it… it makes me quite excited_ …"

However, Rarity snapped herself out of it, for right now her attention needed to be focused on making it up these stairs. Once she was at the top, she turned around to look down and saw no one coming up.

" _Phew, now onwards to class."_ She confidently headed down the hallway, making sure to avoid as many students as she could along the way. Occasionally, a slight chill underneath will cause her to stop and grip her skirt instinctively, before continuing what she was doing. She smiled as the feeling of being commando was becoming more normal to her, causing her to not feel nearly as stressed as she was before she tried it.

But, just when she felt more used to it, she suddenly heard a voice behind her.

"Hey, Rarity!"

This made Rarity jump and cause her skirt to rise up a bit. She quickly turned around and pressed her skirt down before anything could be revealed and saw Pinkie Pie standing behind her.

"Oh, hello Pinkie Pie. You gave me quite the startle." Rarity smiled, still clenching her skirt. "So, how has your morning been so far?"

"Pretty good! Yours?" Pinkie Pie asked, curiously.

"Oh, the usual…" Rarity lied with a nervous smile.

The party girl seemed to be focusing, thinking about something intently, before immediately shifting back to her trademark smile. "Okie Dokie Lokie! See you at lunch Rarity!" Pinkie smiled and hopped on to class, leaving a nervous Rarity behind.

Rarity sighed deeply. "That was a close one… if she asked why I was holding my skirt down…"

The fashionista realized she was still gripping her skirt, and quickly let go, not wanting to appear suspicious. She brushed her skirt, making it seem like she was getting something off of it, before continuing down the hall.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Eventually she reached her next classroom, despite her legs shaking like crazy. While the teacher wrote down on the board, Rarity and the other students began to take their seats, including Pinkie Pie and Applejack, who were both seated near her.

Rarity smoothened the back of her skirt as she sat down but the moment her buttocks touched the seat she let out a shark 'Eep!' before covering her mouth.

"Rare, you alright?" Applejack asked.

"What? Oh! Yes, yes, yes! I'm fine!" The fashionista assured her, smiling even more nervously. She quietly started to mutter under her breath. "Oh… this seat is dreadfully cold…"

She shuddered slightly, wiggling her seated rear uncomfortably. _Though, I suppose I'll have to deal with it."_ While sitting down, she smiled. After all, she was able to walk through the halls filled with students, while being commando. For that, Rarity felt a little bit proud of herself. However, this was only a small victory. She still needed to make it through the rest of the day.

"Rarity?" The teacher spoke up. Rarity raised her head. "Could you please come over here and finish this?"

"Um… ok, very well then." Rarity nodded as she stood up and began to walk to the board, But during her walk over, her boot touched a rather slippery part of the floor which caused her to trip and begin falling right over. She screamed as she fell while a dreadful realization popped into her mind.

" _Oh no! If I hit the ground with my rump in the air everyone will see my big butt_!"

Rarity quickly reached back and held her skirt down before she hit the floor and turned over onto her side. Everyone gasped.

"Oh my goodness, are you alright, Rarity!?" The teacher asked, alarmed.

Rarity took a quick peek, saw that she was still holding her skirt down and sighed with relief. "Oh yes… never better…"

Her friends quickly go over to her. "Hey…" Applejack spoke up. "How come you didn't use both your hands to breaks your fall, could've hurt less."

"Uh…" The secretly pantiless girl began.

"Of course! Isn't it obvious, Applejack?" Pinkie Pie asked.

"What?" AJ inquired.

"She didn't want people to see her undies! That's why she's holding her skirt down so much!" The party girl revealed.

"Uh… yes! That… that is _exactly_ it." Rarity nodded, deciding to just go with it.

"Huh, I suppose that does makes sense. Didn't really think about that." Applejack responded, offering the fallen fashionista a hand.

"Thank you." Rarity smiled, grabbing her friend's hand and stood back up. She quickly brushed the dust off her skirt. Secretly, she was more thankful for the fact that no one had seen her bare bottom from that little scuffle.

"Still, I don't really see the problem with people seeing _my_ undies." Pinkie Pie admitted before she pulled down her own skirt, revealing her own white panties. "See?"

Some students, and the teacher, cried out in alarm while others laughed and pointed.

"I see London, I see France!" One sang.

"Cool! You have good eyesight!" Pinkie remarked.

Applejack on the other hand, was less amused by Pinkie's actions. "Come on now Pinkie, put that thing away…"

"Pinkie Pie!" The teacher yelled. "Principal Celestia's office! Now!"

"Aw…" Pinkie whined as she pulled up her skirt and walked away dejected. "See you guys later…" She stopped right when she was about to leave the class. "Hey, at least I didn't _moon everyone."_ The party girl smiled. She gave Rarity a suggestive wink that made her blush before she skipped away.

Rarity awkwardly stood there for a moment, trying to process what Pinkie meant with that wink. _What does she mean by…. Oh forget it. After all, it's best not to question Pinkie Pie."_ The fashionista quickly shook the thought from her head.

"Ahem." The teacher stated, breaking the purple haired girl from her thought bubble.

"Oh right, sorry." She smiled and went over to the board to finish the problem while Applejack went back over to her seat.

* * *

After that, the next period came and at the moment Rarity was carrying a large box through the halls. Cheerilee needed to send someone to deliver it and she chose Rarity, much to the fashionista's dismay but she knew she couldn't refuse so she begrudgingly took the box and made her way to the office, where the box needed to be delivered.

"Oh… why did they ask me to do this? On today of all days?" she wondered in distress, worried that someone might see her 'secret'. Thankfully the box wasn't too terribly heavy, but it still required some effort to carry, which made Rarity wonder why Cheerilee picked _her_ of all people to carry out this task.

" _As long as there are no distractions, this should all go smoothly."_ She told herself, slowly walking down the empty hall, careful not to let her skirt ride up on her.

She eventually went around a corner and began to go down another hallway, but before she could get very far she saw that the next hallway in front of her had several open windows with wind blowing through them. To her, it was worse than stepping through a laser grid. If she wasn't careful, either one or both ends of her skirt could go up in front of someone and it would mean the demise of her entire social life.

"Oh… what should I do…?" Rarity whimpered.

As she racked her mind for a viable solution to this predicament, she felt a cool breeze brush ever so slightly against her legs, lightly blowing her skirt as well. Her eyes widened and she immediately darted over to the farthest wall and pressed her back up against it as much as she could.

"Ok… ok… you can do this… you can do this… just… one… step… at a time…" The pearl skinned girl told herself while panting before she began to scoot along the wall as she went down the passageway, her legs moving apart and coming together while she did so. As she scooted herself along the wall, she felt her cheeks drag across while pressing them up against the wall. It was a good thing she had her skirt in between her butt and the wall, so it didn't leave any marks behind.

" _So far so good. Just gotta make it past this breeze."_ Rarity thought, while still moving along.

Just then the breeze started to make the front of her skirt go up so she quickly lowered the box in her arms so that it was pressed against the front of it.

Eventually, she got past the windows, allowing her to remove herself from the wall and breath of a sigh of relief. She continued walking down the hall as normal, before hearing a voice from behind her.

"Hey Rares!"

The fashionista nearly dropped the box from the sudden voice. She awkwardly turned around, finding her rainbow haired friend standing there. "Oh, hello there, Rainbow Dash."

"Need a little help with that?" The athletic girl asked, noticing her friend seemed to be shaking quite a bit.

"No, no, no need, as you would say 'I've got this!'!" Rarity assured her as she resumed to scoot down the hall, only at a much slower pace this time.

"You sure about that?" Rainbow asked, doubtfully.

"Yes, I'm quite sure." The fashionista replied, still moving at a snail's pace.

Rainbow still wasn't convinced, she knew something was up with her friend. "Really Rarity, let me help you."

"I said I've got this!" Rarity responded stubbornly, still walking away from Dash.

The athletic girl facepalmed at her friend's stubbornness.

"Alright, fine. I'll let you carry on your duty." Rainbow replied, rolling her eyes and walking away. As she did so, she muttered to herself in annoyance.

"She's been acting all jittery like this for the past few days. Ever since I mooned that…." She stopped mid sentence.

"Wait, could that be it?" Rainbow wondered, glancing back to see her friend at the other end of the hall, awkwardly walking while carrying the box. "I'll have to try talking to her later."

Meanwhile, Rarity had gotten past that one particular breezy hall, allowing her to continue walking easier. It was pretty easy so far, that was until she found herself at a set of stairs.

" _Oh for goodness sake, why must it be stairs?"_ The fashionista grimaced. Stairs were a foe to be reckoned with for anyone wearing a skirt and going commando.

She put one foot onto the stairs and then the other before moving up the stairs slowly, one step at a time. She deeply hoped that her skirt wouldn't reveal too much, though the draft she was feeling between her legs was driving her crazy.

As she continued to make her way up the stairs, Sunset Shimmer came down from another hall and spotted her making her way up.

"Hey there, Rarity!" she greeted.

" _Oh, come on_!" Rarity screamed in her mind, wishing that she would stop running into everyone she knew for the day just so she could get by.  
Rarity then realized that she could potentially see up her skirt she screamed and threw the box into the air while she held down the back of it, fearfully.

Sunset saw the box going up and then coming down her way before reacting quickly. "I got it!" she cried as she rushed over, held out both arms and grabbed the box before it could hit the ground. "Whew! Close one!"

Still holding the back of her skirt down, Rarity headed down the stairs with quick speed.

"Oh, thank you so much Sunset! I don't know _what_ I would've done if I came this far for nothing." The purple haired girl was sweating nervously, while Sunset merely shrugged and smiled.

"Oh, it's nothing, that's what friends are for, right?" She handed her nervous friend the box back.

"Again, I can't thank you enough. However, I really need to get this box to the office. I've had quite enough distractions for one day." Rarity put on a wide smile, which made the fiery haired girl confused.

"Why do you seem so, jumpy?" She asked, making her friend gulp.

"Jumpy? I'm afraid you're mistaken, I'm quite alright." Rarity continued to smile, her legs beginning to tremble again.

"Are you _sure…?_ " The former queen bee inquired, raising a brow and looking suspicious.

Rarity gulped, fearing that she was starting to figure out what was going on and although it scared her, it also excited her beyond belief and she had been getting more and more excited, as well as aroused, since she started going commando.

"Oh yes. Positive!" The fashionista grinned widely.

Sunset seemed like she was about to say something, before shaking her head.

"Alright, I'll see you later then." Sunset waved to the fashionista goodbye, heading back to her class.

Once her friend was out of sight, and she heard no one else coming, Rarity started walking slowly up the stairs again. She tried her hardest to ignore the slight chill between her legs, and kept pressing on. One foot after the other, she climbed up the stairs, occasionally glancing back to check if anyone was there.

"Come on, now. I'm almost there." She muttered, giving herself confidence to push herself further. After what felt like hours, she finally reached the top of the stairs.

Rarity allowed herself a quick breath, setting her box down and breathing fast. She felt as though she had just reached the top of a mountain, and was experiencing a mix of arousal and anxiety.

"Ok… come on Rarity, you simply _must_ get this box to the office… ooh… but the urge to pleasure myself right now is so strong…" Rarity moaned before shaking her head rapidly. "No! It's just the third door on the left, you can make it there, then…"

Rarity took a deep breath, picked up the box and resumed walking to the office, walking at a fast pace the whole time.

Unknown to her, coming around the corner on the other side of the hall was Fluttershy who quickly spotted Rarity up ahead of her and started to raise her hand.

"Oh, hi Rare…" she began to say, course it was so soft that Rarity couldn't have heard her plus she didn't get to finish due to the side of Rarity's skirt flaring up a bit and exposing Rarity's hip which should have showed the waistband of her panties but instead it was bare.

Fluttershy gasped and covered her mouth in shock while Rarity went around the next corner, unaware that her friend got a peak.

After so many previous distractions, Rarity had finally reached her destination, and was completely relieved that she wouldn't have to carry around that box anymore. After dropping it off, she began heading back to class, feeling much more comfortable without having to haul that heavy box around.

"You did it Rarity, you successfully delivered the package without anyone discovering the little 'secret'. And with only…" She glanced at a nearby clock and almost gasped. "There's only less than a minute until lunch!"

Rarity knew she couldn't be caught in the halls when the inevitable lunch rush comes, all that wind generated by so many moving bodies would expose her for sure. Without hesitation, she grabbed both ends of her skirt and half-ran, half-walked down the hall, while holding both ends of her skirt down.

She counted down every second in her head as she speed walked down the halls, even passing by a student without even addressing them. At this point, she didn't really care if anyone thought she looked weird, she just didn't want to be humiliated out in the hallway for everyone to see.

" _Just a few more halls down, and then…"_ She thought while turning around a corner, passing several classes along the way. Soon, she spotted her classroom door, which was like a beacon of hope to her. As she approached the door, Rarity was right about to open the door, before someone else already opened it from the other side. She found herself staring at a wide eyed Applejack.

"There you are! What took you so long?" The farmer girl asked. "And why do you look so exhausted?"

Rarity was about to open her mouth, until the ringing of the lunch bell cut her off. She moved to the side as students packed their bags and started to head out.

"Whatever, it can wait. Let's meet up with the rest of our friends." Applejack suggested, picking up her own bag.

"R-Right! Lead the way." Rarity offered.

"Nah, you don't wanna stare at my back and hindquarters the whole time, you go first." Applejack requested.

"I insist!"

"I decline!"

Applejack looked a little surprised by her friend's sudden declaration.

"So, you _wanna_ stare at my hindquarters then?" Applejack said, smugly grinning. Rarity gasped and blushed.

"No I don't! I just…" She thought for a moment, still blushing.

Applejack chuckled lightheartedly. "I'm just messing with ya Rares. Now come on, we don't want to keep our friends waiting." She said, and started off. Rarity grumbled to herself and followed her friend.

As the two of them headed down the hall, a sudden thought entered Rarity's mind, which made her terrified.

 _The cafeteria is filled with people, just one little breeze and…"_ She shuddered, not wanting to finish the thought.

"Um, Applejack?"

The farmer girl stopped, and turned around. "What is it?"

"Can we perhaps gather our friends and eat somewhere _else_? Preferably _not_ filled with other people? "

"Uh… _why_?"

"Oh, you know, just… trying something new. Plus, you never know… fans might swarm us at any second."

"Like… fans of the Rainbooms?"

"Yes! That! Plus we are kind of responsible for saving the school three times and there are some people who haven't quite thanked us…" The fashionista pointed out.

"Well, shoot… Never really thought about that. I mean, I think everyone is probably used to us by now." Applejack pondered the idea, rubbing her chin in thought. "You know what? Sure, why not. If it'll make you feel more comfortable."

"Thank you." Rarity nodded, gratefully.

"Still, we should head over there and tell 'em." Applejack suggested.

Rarity swallowed nervously and nodded again. "Oh, sure…"

* * *

A few minutes later, Rarity and Applejack arrived at the school cafeteria, which was unsurprisingly bustling with different students chatting and eating lunch. Applejack scanned the room to find where their friends were sitting.

"Hm, I think I see them over there." Applejack pointed out, over to a table close to the doors. This made Rarity feel a little better, since they weren't too far away.

"So, let's go." Applejack stated, walking over to the rest of their friends. Rarity pushed aside her fears, and followed her inside. Thankfully, everyone seemed to be distracted by eating, or whatever conversations they were having amongst each other. Though, the fashionista still couldn't help but gently grip the sides of her skirt cautiously, as she followed her friend past several tables with people eating.

Some guys stared at her as she walked by, she knew this was a typical reaction for boys when a pretty girl like her walks by, though she feared that they were also staring because of what she was doing with her skirt.

Eventually one of their friends spotted them, stood up and waved to get their attention.

"Hey, AJ and Rares! About time you two got here." Rainbow said, once she saw the two of them approaching.

"Hey, do you all wanna go somewhere else to eat? You know, just to try something a little different." Applejack asked, while Rarity stood next to her.

The rest of them seemed confused by this sudden suggestion.

"Sure, I wouldn't mind." Sunset replied, shrugging her shoulders.

"But _why_ do you want to go somewhere else?" the jockette asked, seeming curious.

Rarity decided to quickly come up with an answer.

"It's just that it gets pretty noisy sometimes, don't you agree?" The purple haired girl responded, looking around at all the filled tables.

"Well, it _does_ get kind of loud sometimes." Fluttershy replied, meekly while giving Rarity a quick look that confused her.

"That's a bad thing?" Pinkie Pie asked, surprised.

"Okay, fine. Where do you want to go?" Rainbow asked, looking at Applejack and Rarity for an answer.

"Well… you know the old hallway… with the flickering light and…" Rarity began.

"Yeah, I know that place. Why there?" Sunset Shimmer questioned.

Rarity's eyes darted from left to right, observing the cafeteria for any other wandering eyes. "Well, I just thought it would be more quiet and more private than here." She said, smiling hopefully.

Sunset seemed to think about it for a moment, not entirely sure why she suddenly didn't want to be here. However, she still decided to go with it.

"Okay, that sounds good to me. How about the rest of you girls?" She looked over to the rest of her seated friends.

"Ok!" Pinkie chirped.

"Sure…" Fluttershy said slowly while eyeing Rarity up and down once again.

"I'm fine with it." Rainbow stated, shrugging.

"Excellent!" Rarity declared loudly, getting a few puzzled looks from nearby tables. The fashionista blushed upon realizing how loud she announced that. "Sorry…"

"Well, let's go then." Dash said impatiently, grabbing her lunch and leading the way. Soon, the rest of her friends followed suit.

* * *

After navigating their way through many of the school hallways, they arrived at the old hallway dead end. It was still apparent no one had come down here in a long time, because of the old lockers and advertisements for long past school events still taped to the wall.

" _This_ is where you wanted to eat?" Rainbow asked, seeming confused.

"Well, it _is_ private, and far away from everyone else." Rarity replied.

"I admit, it is pretty nice not being around all the noise and chatter of the cafeteria." Applejack said, taking a seat on the floor against the wall along with the others, Rarity once again had to hold a squeak when her bottom touched the floor..

While Rainbow began eating her lunch, she came up with an idea. Since they were in private together, this gave her the opportunity to test if her suspicions were correct. She quickly scooched closer to Rarity.

"Hey Rares, member that time I _mooned_ those Crystal Preppies not too long ago?" she inquired with a smirk.

"No." Rarity said very quickly.

"Really? Because that was hilarious, seeing all their faces when they saw my big blue butt. Heh," Rainbow chuckled.

"No, I do not remember that." Rarity responded, almost robotically.

"Heh, it reminded me of the time when I mooned those Timberwolves way back then." Dash smirked over at Rarity, who still wore a blank expression.

"Really?" Pinkie Pie asked, interested.

"Hehe, yeah, you remember that right Pinkie?" Rainbow asked, still grinning.

"Oh totally! It was hilarious!" Pinkie giggled.

"Heh, I can still remember the looks on their faces when I pulled down my skirt and pressed my butt right up against the window." Rainbow grinned mischievously, while Rarity suppressed the urge to bite her lip.

"Ooh, I remember that! The window felt super cold on my tushie, but it also felt sooo good." Pinkie giggled.

" _Really_ not appropriate lunch conversation girls…" Rarity cringed.

"Excuse me 'Miss Manners'." Rainbow huffed.

"Aw, what's the matter with talking about a little mooning?" Pinkie questioned.

"Yeah, besides we're in private, remember? It's not like anyone else is gonna hear us." Rainbow stated.

"Still, it's not really a topic to bring up during lunch." Applejack said.

"Thank you!" Rarity exclaimed, gratefully.

"Didn't you join in as well Applejack?" Rainbow inquired with a grin, causing the farm girl to blush a little.

"Hey! Those Timberwolves were practically asking for it." Applejack told her.

"And you enjoyed it." Pinkie Pie teased.

"No!" Applejack denied, though it was obvious she was lying.

"Hehe, keep telling yourself that AJ." Rainbow said, giggling a little.

"I was surprised my huge tushie was able to fit on the window!" Pinkie said, causing Rainbow to crack up, and Rarity to blush. Although Applejack wasn't fond of the conversation they were having, she too cracked a little grin.

Rarity clenched her butt cheeks involuntarily, feeling nervous around all this talking about mooning and tushie's, especially in the situation she was in right now.

"Haha! Yeah, we really showed them off. Good times." Dash said, still snickering.

Pinkie looked over to Sunset. "How about you? Have you mooned anyone before?"

The fiery haired girl blushed slightly before nodding. "When I was still a bully, I did it a few times."

"Wow!" Sci-Twi said, amazed. "I never would have thought…"

"Yeah, you'd think even the old you had standards other than just being unwilling to hurt animals." Applejack added.

Sunset blushed even more, but still smiled a little. "Well, let's just say I'm not the same person who I used to be."

"Which is good, quite good." Rarity nodded, nervously.

Rainbow smirked again and looked over to Rarity. "Have you ever thought about mooning someone Rares? Maybe someone you really, _really_ dislike?" She asked, grinning the whole time.

"Uh… nope!" Rarity denied while her skirt started to tickle her bare crotch.

"Really? You haven't even thought about it just _once_?" Dash pressed further.

"Nope! I've never in my entire life ever thought about... _mooning_ someone." Rarity shuddered, partly from the topic, but also because she knew she was lying to her friends.

"But you have thought of _other_ things… haven't you?" Fluttershy inquired softly and with a raised brow that she directed at Rarity.

"What are you saying?" The fashionista asked, suspiciously.

"Nothing…" The shy girl sighed.

Rarity looked over at Fluttershy once more, before she resumed eating her lunch.

"Aw, I bet if you tried it, you'd like it!" Pinkie said, suddenly hopping up, twirling around and bending over. To the others surprise, she immediately pulled down her skirt and undies, mooning the rest of her friends who all screamed in shock.

"Pinkie Pie!" Applejack scolded, while Fluttershy hid her face and Sci Twi blushed.

Rarity didn't say anything, too shocked to say any words, while Pinkie's big doughy pink butt was presented right in front of them.

However, the party girl didn't seem to care. She stuck her tongue out playfully, giving her rump just a little wiggle. The pink flesh on her butt cheeks rippled as she moved it from side to side.

"Wiggle, wiggle, wiggle!" Pinkie sang. "Look at my butt! Look at my butt!"

"Nice one Pinks. Haha!" Rainbow laughed, amused by her friend's action. Rarity on the other hand, felt as though this situation couldn't get any worse.

"Come on now, Pinkie! Pull it back up before someone sees you and gets us in a whole heap of trouble." Applejack told her as she stood up with her hands on her hips, looking like a parent upset with a child.

"Aww, but I'm having so much fun." Pinkie whined, still wiggling her big backside.

" _Now_ , Pinkie Pie." Applejack told her, sternly.

"Aw, alright. Party pooper..." Pinkie said dejectedly, reaching down and pulling up her skirt and undies.

Rarity felt her heart pounding out of her chest, the fresh image of Pinkie's big fat butt imprinted in her memory.

"That was a good one Pinkie." Rainbow said, giving the party girl a fist bump.

Sci-Twi quickly that Rarity seemed to be a stunned state and waved her hand in front of her to get a reaction, but nothing happened. "Rarity? You ok?"

The fashionista continued to stare off into nothing, not even replying.

"Was it something I said?" Pinkie asked innocently.

"I think it was something you _did_ …" Fluttershy confessed.

"Hey… anybody else know that Rare's been acting kinda odd today?" AJ inquired.

The rest of her friends nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, something's been up with her." Sunset added.

"I think I might know why." Rainbow admitted.

The rest of them looked at the jockette curiously.

"What is it?" Applejack questioned.

"I might know also…" Fluttershy spoke up, still softly.

"What? What!? Enough with the suspense!" Pinkie Pie cried, dramatically.

"Well… I think it might have to do with me mooning those Crystal Prep students not too long ago." Rainbow confessed, wearing a sheepish grin.

"What are you saying?" Sunset Shimmer questioned.

"I'm saying that her seeing me moon them is what's got her acting all strange." The athletic girl suggested.

"I think I might also know, girls…" Fluttershy tried speaking up.

Applejack glanced over at the shy girl. "You do?"

Fluttershy nodded, blushing. "I… saw…"

"Saw what?" Rainbow asked.

"Saw…" Fluttershy tried to speak but couldn't find the right words.

"Well, spit it out!" Rainbow said, growing impatient. Fluttershy gulped, not sure if she should tell them.

"She…. she didn't have…" Every time she tried to speak, she found the words getting caught in her mouth.

"She didn't have what?" Sunset wondered.

"P-P-P… Panties…" Fluttershy finally said.

The rest of her friends stared at her in bewilderment and remained deathly quiet for a good solid minute until one of them finally spoke.

"Are you sure? How do you even know?" Sci Twi inquired.

"I saw… she was…" Fluttershy began before Rarity suddenly snapped out of her trance and stood up, startling them.

"Gotta run!" she declared before she took off like a white and purple blur The rest of her friends were left with looks of confusion.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

After she regained her breath, Rarity reached into her backpack and pulled out one of the copies she made from earlier this morning. She winced again when she saw her big butt pressed against the screen.

"Oh… what am I going to do with these?" Rarity wondered.

She went through the dozens of copies she made of her rump, feeling naughty just seeing them.

"I guess it couldn't hurt to keep just a _few_." The fashionista told herself. "But what shall I do with the rest?" She wondered, knowing she can't let them fall into someone else's hands. "Ooh… where's a book of matches when you need one…"

Rarity pondered on how she would go about getting rid of the rest of the copies. "Hm, I could tear them into little pieces and throw them away, but someone may still look through it and find them and put them back together with enough time…" She thought. Rarity wiggled on her seat uncomfortably, before realizing she had a solution right under her bum.

"Maybe I can flush the tiny torn up pieces down the toilet. That way the evidence will be gone!" she realized.

Rarity picked a couple copies she would keep, then put them away in her backpack. She stood up and turned around, looking down into the toilet while holding the remaining copies.

"Well, it's worth a shot..." The purpled haired girl shrugged before tearing some of the pictures apart bit by bit into the toilet before flushing them down the drain. She sighed after it was done.

"See, that wasn't so hard." Rarity smiled, feeling a little bit of pressure lifted off her shoulders. She was about to leave the stall, until she heard the restroom door swing open, almost making her jump.

"Rarity! You in here?" A familiar athletic girl's voice called out.

"I-I'm here." The fashionista replied, her voice a little shaky.

"Whew, glad I found you. Hey, is it okay if I talk with you a little?" Rainbow asked, her voice sounding more sincere than before.

"Sure…" Rarity responded, uncertain how to feel. She stood up and opened her stall door, walking out and finding her friend standing there, looking guilty.

"Look, I'm sorry for making you feel uncomfortable back there." Rainbow admitted, rubbing the back of her head. "I shouldn't have brought that up, especially in front of the rest of them." The jockette wore a genuine expression of remorse.

"You are?" Rarity inquired, surprised that she was hearing Dash apologize to her.

"Yeah, I could see you were getting pretty nervous back there…"

Rarity took a moment to let her friend's words sink in, her body slowly calming down.

"It's alright, Rainbow." She replied, giving her friend a smile. A genuine smile, rather than the forced one she put on all those times before.

"So, do you still wanna talk?" Rainbow inquired.

"Absolutely, but maybe we can chat somewhere else?" Rarity suggested.

"Sure, how about the library? Hardly anyone goes there during lunch."

"Oh, that sounds wonderful." Rarity said, causing her friend to smile.

"Great! Let's go!" Dash declared, before the two of them left the restroom, and strolled down the halls towards the library, Rarity nonchalantly clenching her skirt as she did so.

* * *

Soon enough, the girls arrived in the library and while Rarity seemed calm and happy she was also still nervous, though she hoped a talk with Rainbow Dash would fix that.

"Well, here we are!" Rainbow announced upon entering the library. No one came to shush her, letting her know no one else was here at the moment. "I see some chairs by that wall over there, next to a bookshelf." The athlete girl pointed over to where she meant.

While the two of them walked over to the chairs, Rarity caught a passing glance of the photocopier against another wall, causing her butt cheeks to clench involuntarily, and her face to blush lightly. Once they got to the chairs, they both took a seat, making the fashionista shudder again when she felt her clenched cheeks make contact with the cold chair. Rainbow looked over at her curiously.

"These seats are dreadfully cold, but I suppose they'll do." Rarity smiled, wiggling on her chair. Dash only shrugged.

"I guess." The jockette replied.

Meanwhile, Rarity flicked her gaze all around the library, while her mind was still bombarded with images of Rainbow's bare backside, along with memories of herself mooning the store. Then suddenly, without even thinking, she asked her friend something she thought she'd _never_ ask.

"So… what _are_ the other times you mooned?" The fashionista asked, before her eyes widened at the realization of what her lips uttered. Her friend looked over at her, a mix of surprise and confusion on her face.

"I thought you didn't care about that sort of stuff?" Dash asked, raising a brow. Rarity's eyes darted around all over the place as mind scrambled for a quick reply.

"I'm just curious, that's all." The fashionista grinned, looking back to her puzzled friend.

"Odd thing to be curious about…" The rainbow haired girl pointed out.

"Well, I remember you bringing it up earlier, and now I can't help but be just a bit curious." Rarity smiled casually. Rainbow was still a little puzzled at her friend's sudden change of attitude, but she decided to play along.

"Alright, if you _really_ want to know…" Dash started, recalling the times in the past she had mooned, which were _a lot_ of times. "One time was during the battle of the bands without you guys knowing."

"Oh? To who?" Rarity inquired, surprised.

"Octavia."

"So _that's_ why she was still so crossed with all of us after that event…"

"Yeah… in hindsight… not the best time."

" _Really_?"

"Ok! Ok! That was a bad idea, sorry." Rainbow apologized.

"Any _more_ mistakes like that?" Rarity questioned, raising a brow.

"Well…" Rainbow began. "Not too long ago, I did it to Lyra and Bon-Bon."

"You did?"

"Yup, I saw them sitting on a bench while walking home from practice one day, and thought it'd be funny to moon them." Rainbow couldn't help but smile cheekily.

"What did they do?" Rarity inquired, growing more interested without realizing it.

"Lyra was furious and yelled something at me, and Bon-Bon looked ready to throw up."

"What did she say?"

"I couldn't hear her because I was laughing too hard." Rainbow giggled.

"Oh, _honestly_!" Rarity huffed.

"Aw, lighten up Rare, and I said I was sorry, what else do you want?" RD questioned.

"What I _want_ is for you to think those kinds of things through." Rarity stated.

" _How_?" Dash asked.

"Well, you could try doing it to people that _don't_ know you or know where you _live_." Rarity pointed out.

"Oh, ok, yeah… guess there is _that_ …" Rainbow admitted.

"As well as doing it far from town, doing to someone who deserves it and…" Rarity started.

"Ok! I get it!" Rainbow expressed. "Boy, you sure have thought this through."

"I'm just thinking about this rationally." Rarity replied, blushing a little.

"Also, are you telling me those Timberwolves and Crystal Preppies didn't deserve it?" Rainbow asked.

"Well… They _were_ pretty rude to us, I do admit." Rarity confessed.

"Exactly! It's only fair that I gave them a taste of their own medicine. Plus, it was worth it to see the reactions on their faces." Rainbow snickered at the memory.

As much as Rarity hated to admit it, it _was_ kind of funny seeing their rivals getting angry and disgusted.

"Alright, I admit it. I guess they _did_ kind of deserve it." Rarity said, the corner of her lip curling into a grin.

"Right?" Rainbow remarked, pleased that Rarity agreed with her. "I'm glad we can both _finally_ agree on something."

"Well, that was only because they _deserved_ it." Rarity asserted.

"Say, what made you so interested in mooning all of a sudden?" Rainbow inquired. The fashionista gulped when she heard her friend ask that.

"Uh… well… you brought it up first, didn't you?" Rarity reminded.

"True." Rainbow admitted. "Also, who says I _haven't_ mooned people I don't know." She added.

"You have?" Rarity asked.

"Oh totally." Rainbow looked around the library, before quickly leaning a little closer to Rarity.

"Did you know, one time me and AJ even made a game out of it?." Dash giggled.

"Wait, you did?" Rarity inquired, growing curious.

"Yeah, we would both stand at opposite sides of the road, and moon cars that came down our lane, taking points for each car we mooned. Bonus points if it was a bus full of people."

"Wow, I never knew about that."

"Don't tell her I told you that. No one else except you, me, and her know about that."

"Don't worry, my lips are sealed." Rarity promised.

"Thanks." Rainbow nodded. "We even measured how big our butts were too."

"You did!?" Rarity gasped.

RD nodded. "Uh-huh. Wanna guess what _mine_ is?"

"What?" The fashionista asked, her curiosity becoming more and more obvious.

Rainbow grinned at the fashionista's interested expression. "Do you _really_ wanna know? It might surprise you." The jockette teased.

"Yes, now what is it?" Rarity responded rather quickly.

"About thirty-three inches." Rainbow revealed.

Rarity gasped. "No!"

"Yeah." RD nodded.

"But… but all that exercise…!" Rarity stuttered in shock. Rainbow giggled at her friend's dramatic reaction.

"Hey, I told ya you'd be surprised." Dash chuckled again.

"Still, with all the exercise you do… I'm not even sure how that's possible!"

"I could prove it if you want." Rainbow smirked, standing up and bending over. Rarity grimaced as Dash's rear faced her.

"Oh no! I believe you!" The fashionista replied immediately, causing Rainbow to snicker and sit back down.

"Thought so." The athletic girl smirked smugly. "So what about you?"

"What about me?"

"What are your measurements?"

"I… don't know. And I don't intend to find out!"

"Come on, I told you _mine_!"

"That was _your_ idea." Rarity pointed out.

"Hey, if you have a big butt, there's nothing to be ashamed of. Heck, _I've_ got a pretty big butt myself."

Rarity gasped, seeming offended by the remark. "I do _not_ have a large derriere. Thank you very _much._ " Rarity replied, sarcastically.

"Sure, whatever you say."

The purple haired girl thought for a moment. "What was AJ's size? If you don't mind me asking."

"Ha! Like I'm telling." Rainbow huffed.

"If you do I might tell you _mine_." Rarity offered with raised brows and a smile.

"Ok!" Dash accepted, quickly. "It's thirty."

"Thirty? I could have sworn she'd have a bigger bottom than you." Rarity said, astounded.

Rainbow shrugged. "What can I say? Farm work and all that stuff, plus it's mostly just all muscle for her."

"Figures." Rarity nodded.

"Now, what's _yours_?" Rainbow inquired, curious to find out. Rarity blushed and flicked her eyes around the library another time.

"If I told you, you'd have to _promise_ not to tell anyone else, _anyone._ " Rarity asserted, seriously.

"I promise." Rainbow nodded.

"Pinkie Pie promise?" Rarity inquired, firmly.

Rainbow sighed and did the motions. "Cross my heart and hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye."

"Good. Now… here you go." Rarity said as she took out a sewing tape measurer from her bag and handed to her athletic friend.

"Uh… what am I supposed to do with _this_?" Rainbow Dash questioned, dumbfounded.

"You're going to measure my hips, like I said I… don't know my measurement…" Rarity confessed, sheepishly.

Rainbow simply shrugged. "Alright, if you say so."

Rarity nodded, blushing and stood up before turning around. Rainbow approached her, holding out the measuring tape straight, a little unsure how to go about it.

"So, you want me to just… go around you?" Rainbow inquired, confused.

Rarity nodded again. "Yes… wrap it around my rear, hold a part of it down with your fingertip and let go," she instructed.

Rainbow nodded and carefully followed her instructions, slowly wrapping the tape around her round derriere, while unintentionally feeling how soft it felt. Rarity shivered slightly at feeling someone else's touch on her rear.

"Please hurry, before someone comes in here." The fashionista's large butt jiggled impatiently.

"Alright, alright." Rainbow replied, wrapping the measuring tape around her more, taking note of how the tape sunk a little into her friend's tush, telling her how much fat she had.

Rarity just stood still, while her friend awkwardly tried taking her measurements, praying that no one happens to walk in.

"Ok. I think I got it…" Rainbow declared.

"Well? What is it!?" Rarity asked, anxiously.

"About… thirty-six inches." Rainbow revealed.

"What!?" Rarity exclaimed in shock.

"You heard me." Rainbow stated.

"T-that can't be true! Are you sure you measured it correctly!?" Rarity asked nervously, looking down and trying to see for herself.

"Yup, I did everything like you said." Rainbow responded, bringing more dread to her over-dramatic friend.

"I… I have a _large_ derriere." The purple haired girl stuttered in horror.

"If you mean 'big butt' then yeah." Rainbow smirked as she leaned closer.

"I… I…" Rarity continued to stutter.

"Hold that thought." Rainbow cut in before she plugged her ears. "Ok. Go."

Rarity just stood there, wide eyed in shock while letting the realization sink into her, like the tape did with her tush. She felt like shrieking to the top of her lungs, but was too shocked to say anything other than repeating. "I have a big butt."

After plugging her ears for a while, Rainbow looked over at her friend, cautiously un-plugging her ears.

"Rarity?" she spoke up. "Aren't you gonna…?"

The fashionista finally managed to let out a dramatic cry at the top of her lungs that caused Rainbow to wince and cover her ears again.

After she was done, the others all rushed in, as if right on cue.

"What in tarnation is going on in here?" Applejack demanded. "You could hear that all the way from the _moon_!"

Rarity winced at the last word of her sentence. "Don't say that!" She said, aggressively, making her friends all look at her with confusion.

"Oh, I hope everything's okay." Fluttershy said meekly.

"Are you hurt?" Sci-Twi asked, worriedly.

"Girls, relax. It's nothing like that." Rainbow stated, trying to calm all her friends.

"Then what's with all the screaming?" Sunset Shimmer asked.

"Is there a party going on!?" Pinkie added, excitedly.

"That's your answer for _everything_." Rainbow pointed out.

"So?" The party girl asked, not seeing the point.

"Rarity…?" Sci-Twi began before their friend quickly ran off out of the library before any of them could do anything, unknown to her, one of the pictures she decided to keep for herself had fallen out of her bag and floated to the floor.

"Hey! Wait! Rare, you forgot something!" Applejack called out. "Darn… too far away to hear…"

"But what is it?" Fluttershy questioned, curiously.

Applejack reached down and picked it up. "I have no ide… oh…" she began before her eyes widen upon seeing the picture and turned away from it, disgusted. "Ah! Oh. _No_!"

"What? What's wrong?" Sunset asked, alarmed while Applejack looked at it more closely and squinted her eyes.

"Is that Rarity's _hiney_!?" Applejack exclaimed in shock as she moved away from it again.

Rainbow leaned in to look herself. "Wow… I was right… that _is_ one big butt…"

"Let me see! Let me see!" Pinkie Pie said as she swiped the picture and took a look for herself. "Wowy-zowy! Look at all that tushie!"

Fluttershy peeked over Pinkie's shoulder to get a look, before quickly turning away blushing madly. "Oh my…. Why would she do that?"

Sci-Twi decided to take a look as well, but immediately regretted it. "Oh… that is so… _wrong_!"

"Why on earth would Rarity _do_ something so… 'uncouth' as she would put it?" Applejack asked.

"Yeah, that's something I would expect Pinkie or Rainbow to do." Sunset spoke up, before turning to the two of them. "No offense."

"None taken, heh, you're probably right." Rainbow smirked, looking over to Pinkie, but not finding her there. "Wait, where did she…"

Rainbow started, then quickly looked over to the photocopier, finding Pinkie giggling while opening the lid.

"Pinkie, come on, now's _really_ not the…" Applejack said, but was too late.

The party girl giggled while dropping her skirt and undies, hopping onto the machine, and letting her doughy cheeks squish against the surface. She pressed a button, before turning to look at the rest of her friends who stared at her blankly.

"What?" Pinkie asked innocently, while light from the machine shined under her tushie.

Applejack shook her head. "You know what? Whatever, we need to find Rarity and find out what's the meaning behind this."

"Heh, behind." Rainbow snickered immaturely, getting glares from the rest of them. "Oh, come on! Lighten up."

"I think I've had enough 'behinds' for one day." Fluttershy said.

"I think we've _all_ had." Applejack reasserted.

"Yeah, we should get to the _bottom_ of this." Pinkie quipped as she and Rainbow laughed.

"Come on, guys…" Sunset urged the two. "That's enough."

"She's right, we need to get off our _rumps_ and find Rarity." Rainbow said, creating more giggles from Pinkie and her. The others just rolled their eyes, clearly unamused.

"Seriously, let's go find her before she gets too far." Applejack stated, before she and the rest began to leave.

"Aww, _bummer_." Pinkie said, giggling again, and hopping off the machine. She pulled her skirt and undies back up, before turning the copier off and picking up the copies she made. "Wowie! My tushie is almost as big as Rarity's!"

"Duh! You know how much sweets you eat?" Rainbow pointed out.

Pinkie paused. "Huh… I honestly don't know," she admitted.

"A lot of sweets, Pinks." Rainbow stated.

"Hey, _you_ have a big butt too Dashie." Pinkie quipped, wiggling her tush at her friend.

"Heh, got that right!" Rainbow smirked as she wiggled her rump toward Pinkie.

"Teehee! We could be _butt_ buddies!" Pinkie chipped, giving Dash a hip bump.

"I think we already are!" Rainbow declared with a smile as she rump bumped Pinkie back. The two happily squashed their bottoms together. The flesh from both of their butts squished against one another.

"Hehe, let's catch up with the rest of them. Race you!" Rainbow stated, before quickly darting ahead.

"Hey! No fair!" Pinkie laughed and followed her. Rainbow looked behind her while in the hallway and saw Pinkie way behind her.

"Na-na! Catch me if you can, _Booty Pie_!" Rainbow teased, taking the opportunity to quickly, pull down her lower garments and moon her. Pinkie giggled even more when she saw Dash shaking her big blue butt at her.

"Good one Rainbow Dash!" Pinkie laughed. "Or should I say… Rain _butt_ Dash!"

"Hehe, we'll see who's laughing when I win. Then you'll be kissing my butt!" The jockette taunted, giving her big butt a good spank before hiking her undergarments back up, and taking off with Pinkie right behind her.

* * *

As the athletic girl raced down the hall, she glanced behind her and was shocked to find Pinkie gone. "What the?" She stopped in her tracks, looking behind her again.

"Yoohoo! Over here!" She heard from up ahead, making her turn around.

At the end of the hall, was Pinkie bending over, with her now big, bare pink butt facing towards Dash.

"Who's gonna kiss _who's_ butt again?" Pinkie teased, her massive butt cheeks jiggling as she wiggled them from side to side.

"You! You're gonna kiss _my_ behind! That is… if you can catch it!" Rainbow challenged before zooming off.

Pinkie looked behind her one more time, sticking her tongue out and pulling up her skirt, before zipping off.

Rainbow merely grinned while running. "It. Is. On!" She said, speeding down the halls at lightning speed. Eventually, after turning several corners, she caught up to Pinkie, who looked behind her.

"Wowzer!" The party girl exclaimed, before Dash zipped right past her.

Rainbow didn't even take a moment to look back, running as fast as she could down the halls. Soon, after covering several hallways, she saw the foyer straight up ahead, which meant she could slow down a little. Once she was a couple feet from the foyer, the jockette stopped. She looked behind her while catching her breath.

"How do you like _that_?" Rainbow smirked, now assured she was victorious. "I guess you'll be kissing _my_ butt!"

Rainbow quickly whisked her underwear, and pants down right before she sensed a presence in front of her and was met with Pinkie's big booty directly in her face.

"Surprise!" Pinkie sang.

"Gah!" Rainbow gasped, startled before falling backwards right on her butt, shivering as her bare cheeks touched the cold tile floor.

"Well, Dashie. Looks like _I_ win. Pucker up _butt_ ercup! Teehee!" The party girl giggled again, wiggling her tushie.

Rainbow just gawked up at her from the ground, staring in surprise at her friend's massive jiggling pink globes.

"But, but _how_?" The athlete asked, still in disbelief.

"Simple; I ran." Pinkie shrugged, as if it was no big deal. "Now on with the literal ass-kissing, Rainbow!"

"But… but… but that's impossible!" Rainbow exclaimed.

"No butts! Unless it involves worshiping it." Pinkie stated.

"Now get to the kissing! My tushie is chilly!"

"Oh, come on!" Dash complained. "Do I _literally_ have to kiss your butt?"

"Hey, _you_ suggested it first! Now, time for the smooching!" Pinkie beamed while she made exaggerated kissing noises with her lips.

Rainbow grumbled as she got onto her knees, her head on eye level with Pinkie's patootie. She puckered her lips and started to lean her head forward, getting closer to Pinkie's jiggling butt cheeks. She even began to feel the warmth emanating from her bum.

Eventually, Rainbow's lips made contact as she planted a nice wet one on Pinkie's butt. She made a loud kissing noise as she pressed her lips against it and unintentionally tasted it in the process and it was better than she imagined it would be. She didn't realize how long she had been kissing it for, until Pinkie's giggling snapped her out of it.

"Wow Dashie, you must _really_ like my booty!" she remarked.

Rainbow quickly removed her lips from her friend's butt cheek, spitting and making sounds of disgust. "Aw man! I can't believe you made me actually kiss your rump!" She spat again, while Pinkie cracked up.

"Hahaha! I didn't think you would actually do it! Hehe! You may continue if you want to, I won't stop you." Pinkie smirked as she rubbed the cheek she just kissed, which now had a visible kiss mark on it.

The rainbow headed jockette shuddered as she saw the mark she left behind and blushed. "No thanks!" she said, quickly.

"Aw, I was hoping you'd give the other cheek some love too. Oh well." Pinkie sang, wiggling her bare butt one last time, while pulling her skirt and undies back up.

"Looks like you win this time Pinks. But trust me, I won't be the one doing the ass kissing _next_ time." Rainbow declared,

"You sure about that?" Pinkie quipped, wearing a smug smirk of satisfaction. Rainbow grumbled a little.

"Whatever, we _really_ need to find our friends now." The jockette walked by her friend, but not before giving her butt a quick pinch.

"Ah! What was that for?" Pinkie whined, catching up and giving Dash a pinch back. "There! We're even now."

They both continued to walk together, looking for the rest of their group. While they walked side by side, Pinkie giggled again.

"I guess this means we can be _mooning_ buddies too!" Pinkie chipped, making her friend giggle a little.

"Yeah, I guess we are." Dash smirked, giving Pinkie another butt bump before they headed off.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

A little while later, Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie eventually caught up with the others, who were all standing at the edge of the school.

"Hey, you girls!" Pinkie called out, grabbing the rest of her friends attention.

"There you two are! Where the heck _were_ you two anyway?" Applejack questioned.

"Long story, don't ask." Rainbow answered, quickly. "Where's Rarity?"

"She's over here…" Applejack pointed to a corner of a dead end hall, which had a twitchy Rarity sitting down and rocking back and forth.

"Whoa, is she alright?" Rainbow asked, clearly concerned.

"She's been doing this ever since we found her." Sunset answered.

"Nothing we say seems to do anything." Sci-Twi added.

Rainbow walked over to the fashionista, sitting in the corner. "Rarity, you alright?" She asked, but the purple haired girl remained silent. Rainbow snapped her fingers in front of her face.

"Snap out of it Rares!" Dash asserted, trying to get _any_ sort of reaction from her friend.

"We told ya, nothing we do seems to work." Applejack reaffirmed, crossing her arms.

The rainbow haired jockette scratched her chin, contemplating on what to do. Her mind quickly came to a suggestion. Even though it seemed crass, she couldn't think of anything else at the moment.

"Look Rares, I'm sorry to have to do this, _but_ …." Rainbow started, turning around and sticking her butt right in front of the blank faced fashionista. The athlete looked behind her to see if her friend had reacted at all, but found she was still emotionless. The jockette sighed, sticking her thumbs under the waistband of her pants and undies. "Well… here goes."

Rainbow promptly pulled down her bottom clothes and mooned her friend directly in the face. Unlike before, this actually _did_ manage to snap Rarity out of her catatonic state and when she saw Dash's big blue badonkadonk in front of her face she let out a startled cry.

"Rainbow Dash!" she exclaimed as she stood up and pressed her back against the wall. "Put that thing _away_! _Now_!"

"Yay! You fixed her!" Pinkie cheered.

"Wow, I didn't think that'd actually work." Rainbow smiled, feeling proud.

"Who would've thought _mooning_ would actually help our friend?" Sunset questioned.

Meanwhile, Rarity was still cringing as Dash's large bare backside was still right in front of her face, and she couldn't help but keep her eyes stuck on it.

"This is all fine and all but really Rainbow, _please_ pull up your lower garments this instant!"

Rainbow only just now noticed she was _still_ mooning her friend. "Oops, sorry." The jockette grinned cheekily, pulling back up her pants and undies.

Applejack put a hand on Rarity's shoulder as RD backed up. "You ok, Rares?"

"Uh… more or less." Rarity shrugged, uncomfortably.

"Rarity… we know." Fluttershy revealed.

The fashionista gasped. "Know? Know what?

"About your…" Applejack started to say.

"I-I don't know what you're talking about…!" Rarity insisted, starting to get sweaty as she moved against the wall and around her friends slowly.

"Rarity, it's ok, you don't have to be scared…" Sunset Shimmer tried to assure her.

Eventually Rarity got all the way around them, causing them to turn around. "Well, I do thank you again for getting me out of my trance but now I really must be going…!" she said, quickly as she spun around and started to leave.

"Wait! We still haven't talked about…" Pinkie began as she reached out toward her friend as she continued to try and make a hasty exit. Pinkie's intended target was her hand or arm but she missed and end up grabbing the back of her skirt instead which she ended up pulling on as Rarity moved forward.

The forward momentum created by Rarity plus Pinkie pulling the fabric of her skirt backwards caused it to begin tearing up which shocked Rarity and froze her in a leaning position.

"Wha-what…?" she finally said before the part of the skirt Pinkie was grabbing onto finally tore off. Rarity screamed as her forward momentum caused her to fall right over and flat on her face, with her titanic sized rear sticking up in the air.

In that very moment, time seemed to freeze. Everyone was deathly silent, with only their jaws open in awe and shock as they stared at Rarity's bare derriere, which was still jiggling a bit from the trip. After a few moments, which felt like hours, Rarity looked behind her and saw that her friends were all getting a show and gasped in shock.

She wanted to run away, but she couldn't. She _knew_ she had already lost. Her shame was on full display for all her friends to see.

The fashionista felt tears begin to well up, causing her makeup to run. She scooched her back up against the wall to give her _some_ form of modesty, and just let it all out into her arms. She was honestly surprised none of them had started laughing yet, but that still didn't lessen the pain she felt.

Each of her friends all looked around at each other silently, none of them had spoken a word yet.

Pinkie looked at the piece of her skirt that she ripped off and quickly felt a massive amount of guilt. "Oops…" she finally said with a sheepish grin. The others all glared at her in response. "Sorry…"

Rarity looked toward them upset and shaken. "Well? Aren't you going to laugh? Go ahead. Mock me for having such a oversized rear end! For being a pervert…"

"Rarity… we would never laugh at you." Fluttershy comforted her.

"Yeah, what do you think we are? A buncha stuck up varmints who laugh at other people's misery?" Applejack remarked. She heard Rainbow stifling a laugh and elbowed her to make her stop.

"Besides, we… kind of… already saw…" Sci-Twi revealed, uncomfortably.

"You _what_!?" Rarity exclaimed, surprised.

Sunset held up the photo she dropped. "We found this. You dropped it when you ran off."

"And I noticed that you weren't wearing underwear when I saw you walking by." Fluttershy added.

"Plus… I… kinda sensed that you were masturbating in the restroom earlier…" RD said while rubbing the side of her body that Applejack hit.

"And… no one else did?" Rarity asked, scared.

"Nnope." Applejack replied in a Big Mac-like way.

"Just us." Sunset assured her.

"But why didn't you say anything?" Sci-Twi inquired, hurt.

"Because… it's… it's… it's too humiliating…" Rarity said, shamefully.

"It is, it truly is…" Rainbow nodded, snickering before Applejack elbowed her again. "Ow!"

Applejack gave Dash a narrow glare, making her wince a little.

"Alright, I'm sorry." Rainbow admitted, rubbing the area AJ hit.

Rarity wiped the tears from her eyes, still sniffing. "Well, I guess you all know now." The fashionista said dismally. Applejack approached her, sitting down next to her.

"Look Rares, we won't tell _anyone_ about this. It can be between us only." The farm girl smiled reassuringly, hoping her words will make the humiliated girl feel better. Rarity looked up, the lines from her tears staining her cheeks.

"Y-you don't think that I am perverted?" Rarity stuttered.

"Not at all." AJ responded, wrapping an arm around her comfortingly.

"Hey, you know me. I've done a _whole_ lot worse." Rainbow told her.

"We know." Everyone else said, bluntly which annoyed her. Still Rarity felt a little bit better having her friends come to her side.

"So, you girls aren't going to think of me any different?" The purple haired girl asked.

"Now why on earth would we think of you differently?" Applejack inquired.

"If it's okay with you, can you tell us at least _why_ you decided to do this?" Sunset asked.

Rarity sighed, deciding there was no point in avoiding this any longer.

"Well, since you all know, I might as well explain myself…." she admitted. "See… it started when Rainbow…"

"Rainbow started it?" Twilight asked.

"Now why am I not surprised?" Applejack remarked, deadpan.

"Hey!" RD protested.

"As I was saying….It all began after Rainbow mooned a bus from Crystal Prep." Rarity started, making the rainbow haired athlete grin cheekily until Applejack glared at her. "While I was at first disgusted by it… it also made me somewhat… curious."

"Ooh! This is getting good!" Pinkie remarked as she took a box of popcorn from out of nowhere and started eating.

The rest looked at the party girl curiously, before shaking their heads and turning back to Rarity. The fashionista still couldn't believe she was telling this to her friends, but decided to continue. "After she did that, I couldn't help but be curious, constantly thinking about what it was like to do something…. So _crude._ " Rarity blushed, still feeling a little embarrassed. Applejack raised a brow, becoming interested herself.

"So, you became interested in _mooning_?" The farm girl inquired.

"Well, to put it shortly….Yes." Rarity replied, blushing even harder. "And not just that, but also what it would feel like not wearing any undergarments at _all_."

"So, does that mean you made this picture yourself?" Sunset asked, handing her the cheek copy Rarity made way earlier. The purple haired girl's face turned beet red.

"Yes….I made that." If she wasn't fully red with embarrassment, she was now.

"Whoa, that's actually pretty awesome." Rainbow stated, making Rarity turn towards her, confused.

"Seriously, that takes some guts to pull that off without getting caught." The jockette told her, nudging her friend lightly.

"I'm not sure whether to feel flattered or disturbed…" Rarity confessed, slowly.

"Maybe both." Applejack shrugged.

"Definitely both." Sunset agreed.

"So, about that picture…." Rarity started. "Let's just say, when I chose to experiment going commando, I got a _tiny_ bit carried away." She smiled nervously.

"You think?" Rainbow Dash remarked. "Not judging by the way."

"And it's not just that…" The white skinned girl revealed.

"It's not?" The nature lover responded, surprised.

"Well… Remember when I said Rainbow mooned that bus? I kind of got so curious about it, and well…." The fashionista was trying to get the words out of her mouth, but found it difficult.

"Wait, are you saying?" Rainbow started, not sure if she was being serious or not.

"Ooh, did you _moon_ someone?" Pinkie inquired, still eating her popcorn.

"Well, not exactly some _one_." Rarity admitted, blushing again.

"Huh?" Twilight responded.

"More like… a bunch of people." Rarity revealed.

The rest of her friends stared at her with bewilderment and gasped, surprised to hear her admit to doing something she would call 'uncouth'.

"No way, are you being real here?" Rainbow asked, still not quite certain her friend could even do that, especially with how adamant she was about the topic before.

"Where and who did you do it too?" Pinkie wondered, growing more and more enthralled.

"Just… let's just say… they were people I am not fond of. They're choices in fashion are… less then to be desired." Rarity confessed.

"The Shadowbolts?" Sunset Shimmer guessed.

"I thought we made up with them." The other Twilight pointed out.

"Oh… it wasn't them…" Rarity shook her head. "It was… a fashion store… I disliked…"

"A fashion store?" Sci-Twi said, a little surprised.

"So, how did you do it?" Rainbow asked, grinning.

"I did it through the shop window. I pulled down my panties beforehand, tapped the glass to get their attention, and did it." Rarity confessed, a little bit relieved she got that off her chest.

"Ooh!" Pinkie beamed. "You pressed your tushie against the window? Nice!"

Rainbow snickered. "Classic!"

Although Rarity was still embarrassed, she actually felt a bit more comfortable talking about this with her friends. "Yes, Pinkie. I pressed my lovely _derriere_ up against that window." For the first time that day, Rarity giggled a little. It felt good to talk about it casually for a change.

"I bet whoever was inside that store got quite the _full moon_." Rainbow snickered again.

"During the day _and_ night." Pinkie giggled.

"Indeed." Rarity smiled.

"Can't believe we're talking about this…" Sunset sighed, shaking her head.

"I can't believe you had it in you Rares." Rainbow smiled proudly. "I'm impressed!"

Although AJ wasn't nearly as enthralled with the discussion as Rainbow and Pinkie were, she still felt happy seeing her friend smiling again.

"Hey, I know I get on Rainbow's case a lot whenever she pulls a stunt like that. However, I'll tell you even _I've_ pulled quite a few mooning's." Applejack remarked, bashfully.

"I'll vouch for that!" RD smirked, causing AJ to elbow her again, but this time more playfully.

Rarity smiled again, she felt relieved that all her friends felt the same towards her, and even did some questionable things themselves.

Sunset rubbed the back of her fiery hair, smiling a little as well. "Ah, I guess if we're talking about this now. Might as well reveal that I've done that quite a bit before. Not _just_ when I was a bully…"

"Really?" Pinkie inquired with wide eyes, producing a drink out of nothing to compliment her popcorn.

"Yeah, after that whole battle of the bands fiasco… after we defeated the Dazzlings, I sort of… mooned them." Now it was Sunset's turn to blush, smiling. Everyone gasped in shock once again.

"Really? I don't think I remember that at all." Rainbow stated, curiously.

"I think you girls were busy with everything else that was going on. I saw them walking away defeated, and… I don't know… I felt like rubbing it in a little… it was stupid but… it seemed like a good idea at the time…" The former bully admitted.

"Wow…" Sci-Twi remarked, stunned.

"Eh, probably would have done the same." RD admitted.

"Shocker." Applejack snarked.

"I _totally_ would have done that!" Pinkie chirped, grinning widely.

"How did they react?" Fluttershy inquired.

"Oh… about as well as you'd expect." Sunset grinned which made some of them giggle.

"I'm guessing they were pretty mad, hehe." Rainbow smirked.

"Definitely." Sunset Shimmer nodded.

"So… anybody else got something they want to confess?" Rainbow asked the others who all became instantly uncomfortable.

"Ah, shoot. Guess we're sharing mooning stories now. Well... I did it during the Friendship Games." Applejack admitted. Again, everyone gasped, completely surprised. "Ok, enough with the gasping…"

"And… can we… maybe take this somewhere else? _Away_ from the cold floor? My bottom is quite chilly…" Rarity shivered as she stood up and rubbed her two cold cheeks.

"But, what about… You know?" Rainbow pointed to the back of Rarity's torn skirt, which made her blush.

Applejack thought for a moment, before reaching into her backpack and pulling out two pins. "It might not be much, but it'll help keep the rest of your skirt held together temporarily."

"Think they can cover a butt that big?" Pinkie asked, innocently as she looked around Rarity which made her back away uncomfortably.

"Pinkie!" Sunset Shimmer scolded.

"Sorry…" The party girl apologized.

"You should be, Rarity's had a big day." Applejack stated.

Rainbow snorted and laughed. "Not as big as her _butt_ …"

Although the rest glared at Rainbow, Rarity didn't retort with anger. "You've _all_ seen my derriere, and it does quite speak for itself. However, I'd prefer if you avoid calling it big. Especially coming from you, Rainbow. After all, _you've_ got quite the sizable rump yourself."

"Yeah, I know…" Rainbow shrugged.

"Also… I want to put all this behind me… and while I have plenty of room for it back here…" Rarity admitted patting her bottom. "I'd appreciate it if we didn't talk about unless _I_ say we can."

"So, where did you have in mind?" Sunset inquired.

"Hmm." Rarity pondered for a minute, trying to figure out where would be the most secluded place they could talk. "I believe the library should still be empty."

"Wow, that place is becoming popular lately." Pinkie Pie remarked.

"Well, why are we standing around here? Let's go!" Rainbow encouraged.

"Make sure to cover Rarity too." Applejack added. "Can't see anybody seeing her keister and spreading the word."

"Got it!" Rainbow headed behind Rarity along with Sunset.

"Cool! We can be the booty patrol!" Pinkie giggled, standing behind her too. Pretty soon, they all started to make their way towards the library, with RD, Sunset and Pinkie keeping Rarity's hiney covered the whole time. Occasionally, Rarity would feel one of her friends unintentionally rub up against her skirt and butt, but she shrugged it off and kept walking.

* * *

Before they knew it, they were back at the library without a hitch. Rainbow scoped the inside first to see if anyone was there.

"Coast is clear." Rainbow told them, letting them know it's empty. They all headed back inside the spacious library.

"Let's go find a table." Sci-Twi said.

"I see one over there." Dash pointed out, over next to a wall and a bookshelf. The rest of them nodded in approval, and followed her over to the table.

When they reached the table, while some of the others sat down around it, the rest, including Rarity, stood nearby.

"Now… let's see what we can do about that skirt of yours." Applejack declared as she held up her two pins. "Pinkie, got the rest of it?"

"Yep!" The poofy haired girl replied as she gave it to AJ. The farm girl kneeled down behind Rarity, putting her on eye level with her massive white derriere. She tried her best to ignore it and began attaching the piece of her skirt back to it, despite both of them feeling uncomfortable during the whole ordeal.

"Ow!" Rarity exclaimed, feeling a tiny poke on her butt.

"Oops, sorry about that." AJ smiled sheepishly. Pinkie leaned down as well and innocently poked at one of the cheeks like a child.

"So squishy and soft…" she muttered.

"Hey!" Rarity exclaimed. She flushed as she felt her friend touching her rear end.

"Sorry." Pinkie beamed, standing back up. "I can't help it. It's just so squishy and jiggly."

"Do not remind me…" Rarity moaned.

"It's not _that_ big…" Sunset tried to tell her.

"You kidding? It's like… two hands!" Rainbow Dash pointed out.

"You know I'm right here, don't you?" Rarity reminded, flatly.

"Still, you shouldn't be embarrassed about your body." Sci-Twi reasoned.

"Exactly! Just look at my tushie! It's almost as big as yours!" Pinkie chirped, getting right next to Rarity, dropping her skirt and tights and squishing her doughy pink butt up against her friend's, knocking Applejack back a bit.

"Hey! Trying to work here!" she complained.

"Oh… I don't know if I can handle all this… it's just so naughty…!" Fluttershy expressed, covering her eyes.

"I'll admit it's more mature than we're used to, but it's a fic, rules don't apply!" Pinkie pointed out, happily.

"What fic?" Twilight asked, confused.

"Never mind!" The party girl said, quickly.

"Anyway Applejack, are you _sure_ you know what you are doing…?" Rarity inquired as she gently pushed Pinkie away.

"Hey, I might not be an expert on fashion like _you_ , but I've done this kinda thing before. Trust me." AJ assured her.

"If you say so…." Rarity said, uncertain. Her friend went back to work putting her skirt back together, sometimes accidentally brushing against the fashionista's bare white cheeks, which made her shiver.

"And….That should be it." AJ stated, standing back and looking back at her work. "Of course, this won't last, but it'll keep you covered till then."

"Thank you, Applejack." Rarity smiled, gratefully as she patted her covered rear.

"But… what about your underwear?" Fluttershy spoke up, curiously.

"Oh, that? I'm afraid I'll just have to make it through the rest of the day until I get home." Rarity told her, blushing.

"Really?" Fluttershy gasped, surprised.

"You know… you could always borrow _mine_. I mean… I'm still covered by my shorts so I don't have much to worry about, unlike _you_." RD pointed out while pulling the stretchy fabric of her bike shorts and letting them snap.

"Heavens no!" Rarity responded. "Your undergarments are _used_. I may be becoming a pervert but I still have _standards_."

"Suit yourself." Rainbow shrugged, not seeing the big deal.

"So… what _kind_ of standards?" The tanned farm girl inquired.

"Yeah like… what else have you done?" The other Twilight added.

"I'm pretty curious about that myself." Sunset admitted.

Rarity bit her lip a little bit. "You mean, what other things I did while commando?"

"That and… before." Sunset Shimmer answered.

"Oh no…! Her curiosity for things nasty and naughty is contagious!" Fluttershy gasped in horror.

"Don't be silly, silly! That's _Rarity's_ job!" Pinkie Pie reminded.

"Yeah, she's the drama queen." Rainbow added.

"Hard to argue…" Rarity sighed.

"I still don't see the big deal about going commando. I've done it before myself." Dash stated.

"You have? Why?" Sunset inquired.

"It makes mooning much easier." Rainbow said, smirking. Her friends merely facepalmed.

"Anyway, what sort of things have you done?" Applejack asked the fashionista.

"Well I… spanked myself…" Rarity finally confessed.

Fluttershy gasped sharply again before Rarity gave her a look that reminded her to stop. "Sorry…"

"Wow! That's _wild_!" Rainbow remarked, looking close to laughing hysterically.

Rarity blushed once again. "I don't really know _why_ I did it. I think I just felt like I needed to punish myself after doing something so indecent."

"Whoa, that's kind of intense." Sunset admitted.

"Did your tush turn all red?" Pinkie asked excitedly, getting stern looks from the rest of them.

"It did turn a bit red, yes." Rarity confessed.

"Ha-ha! Roasted marshmallows!" Pinkie laughed with a snort.

"Good one!" Rainbow Dash snickered as she and Pinkie laughed and high fived.

Even though the joke was at her expense, Rarity still grinned a little. "I also did a couple more things. While at school, I rubbed my derriere against some of the lockers."

"Ew…" Sunset and Twilight shuddered.

"Oh man… another good one!" Rainbow commented.

"Sure hope it wasn't one of ours…" Applejack stated.

"...Sure…" Rarity said, very slowly.

"So _that's_ where the butt print came from." Fluttershy realized.

Rarity blushed even more. "So sorry about that, Fluttershy."

"Huh, I was wondering why some of the lockers had _giant_ butt marks on them." Pinkie said.

"After that, as you know, I went into this library and made some 'cheek copies'." Rarity continued.

"Then…?" Rainbow asked, expectantly.

"That's it, you know all… know the rest." Rarity sighed, still feeling ashamed. "I'm just grateful that it was all of _you_ that saw my bare rump exposed and not the whole school."

"Yeah! That would have been _mortifying_!" Pinkie agreed.

"So… Do you all forgive me?" Rarity asked them, making them all look at her confused. "For keeping this a secret from you…"

"Forgive you? Of course we do! We're your friends no matter what." Applejack told her.

"Exactly. Course I hope I don't have to remind you that you should probably keep whatever… things you do in the safety of your home." Sunset Shimmer told her.

"Right! Whatever happens in the home _stays_ in the home." The party girl nodded.

"Agreed." Rarity nodded before smiling gratefully, almost tearing up at her friends' kindness. "Oh, you girls are the best friends one could ever ask for."

"We know." Rainbow smiled, proudly.

The fashionista sighed in relief, taking a seat by the table. "Feels so good to get all this off my chest…"

"I know the feeling." Pinkie told her, seemingly winking at nobody in particularly.

"So… what's next?" Applejack inquired, curiously.

"Honestly… I'm not sure…" Rarity confessed before the bell started ringing.

"Let's just wait till after school to figure that out, ok?" Sunset suggested.

"Agreed." Twilight nodded.

"Yeah, besides, you still need to tell me that time you mooned during the Friendship Games AJ." Rainbow said, nudging the farm girl. Applejack rolled her eyes, but still grinned.

"Alright, after school." She said.

"Speaking of which… come along then." Rarity said as she gestured everyone to follow her before going on ahead.

"Hold up!" Applejack called out as she ran over to her and stood directly behind her while the others started to follow.

"I'll guard the back too." Twilight said, heading next to AJ.

"Um… I'll help too." Fluttershy responded, joining them.

"Alright girls, let's not have _too_ many people back here. We don't want to seem suspicious." Rarity simply stated.

"I've got an idea!" Rainbow started. "Me and Pinks can scout the halls ahead, look for the path with the least amount of students and report back."

"Do it." Sunset Shimmer said.

"Alright." Rainbow grinned, looking over at Pinkie. "Wanna make it a rematch?" Dash asked.

"You know Dashie, if you wanted to kiss my butt again _that_ much, you can just say so." Pinkie replied, smirking.

"We'll see about that!" Rainbow Dash declared as she zipped on ahead with a rainbow trail going behind her.

Pinkie followed behind her, skipping along while humming a little tune. Rainbow darted down the hall, while avoiding any students that happened to be in her way. She looked behind her and saw Pinkie far back. The athlete quickly turned down another hall, scouting for the one with the least amount of students, or even better _no one_ at all.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

After a while of searching through different hallways, the two eventually came across the same one, finding the perfect path. No one was going down it, and it was also pretty far from the other more busy halls. They both looked over to each other, grins slowly forming on both their faces.

"I'll make it back before you!" Rainbow cried before she took off.

"Hey! No fair!" Pinkie called out as she chased after her.

Rainbow speeded down the halls, rushing up some stairs to get back to the library. She even took a brief moment to look behind her, finding her friend just reaching the stairs.

"Looks like you'll be the one doing the butt kissing this time!" The jockette declared, quickly mooning the party girl at the bottom of the stairs.

Pinkie quickly found herself entranced by Rainbow's booty. "Ooh!" she said as her eyes widened, like she was eyeing a piece of tasty candy. "Ok!"

Rainbow laughed, her knees pointing inward as she wiggled her large blue bottom from side to side. The flesh on the athlete's butt cheeks jiggled as she shook it.

Pinkie quickly zipped up the stairs until she was directly in front of Rainbow's behind, she kneeled before it like it was a precious object.

"Oh great and glorious Rainbow Dash, would you do me the honor of… kissing thy glutes?" Pinkie Pie asked while talking like she was in an old fashioned play.

Rainbow looked behind her, finding her friend already kneeling right by her big blue butt. She smirked, wiggling her tush in front of her face. "Pucker up, Pinks! Make sure to give it a nice big wet one!"

"With pleasure!" The party girl declared as she licked her lips, puckered them and pressed them against Rainbow's bottom as hard as she could, creating a loud, wet noise in the process.

Rainbow shuddered a little bit at first, but continued to grin while her friend gave her a literal ass kissing, reveling in the payback she was getting from last time.

"That's right. Kiss my big blue ass, Pinks!" Dash declared before she heard footsteps coming their way, making her gasp and her eyes widen, "Uh-oh! Someone's coming! We gotta go!"

Pinkie quickly removed her face from Rainbow's ass. "Aw! But it's so tasty!"

"We can resume that later, right now I don't wanna meet the same fate as Rarity might." Rainbow Dash reasoned.

"Aw, okay." Pinkie whined, she grinned when she saw the kiss mark on Dash's cheek. Rainbow quickly pulled up her lower garments.

"Let's head back." Rainbow stated before heading back to the library, with Pinkie following behind her. The party girl's eyes were firmly locked on Dash's butt as she walked and she licked her lips hungrily at it.

Soon, the two of them returned to the library, finding the rest of them chatting.

"No way!" Sunset said.

"Uh, huh. I sure did." Applejack responded, smirking proudly.

"Oh… Right in front of their whole team?" Fluttershy inquired.

"Whoa, whoa, what are we talking about here?" Rainbow asked curiously, joining them at the table.

"AJ was just telling us about the time she mooned the Shadowbolts." Sunset Shimmer revealed.

"Aw! We missed it?" Pinkie whined.

"It's not that long of a story, Pinkie." Applejack stated.

"Well, let's hear it!" Rainbow grinned excitedly, while Pinkie sat next to her.

"What about the halls?" Sci-Twi pointed out.

"And the time! We're going to be late for class!" Rarity realized.

"Clear for now." Rainbow reported.

"Then let's go!" Applejack declared.

"Aw, come on!" Rainbow complained, as everyone got up in a hurry.

Everyone darted off to whatever class they had at the moment, splitting up.

Rarity arrived with Sci-Twi at her class, luckily just a few seconds before the late bell rang.

"Phew, that was almost too close." Rarity said, a little exhausted from running right to class.

"You're telling me." Twilight replied, panting. They both sat down at their seats, being right next to each other. It wasn't long before the teacher began rambling on whatever the lesson was for the day.

Rarity was trying her hardest to stay awake, but due to her exhaustion she quickly found herself dozing off. It was only until the bell rang again which awoke her, and made her realize she practically slept through the whole lecture. There was nothing she could do about it now, so she simply grabbed her belongings and headed out after everyone else did.

Just as she left, she almost jumped when she found Twilight standing right outside the classroom, waiting.

"Oh, hi there. Sorry for surprising you." Twilight said, sheepishly.

"No worries darling, didn't look where I was going, that's all." Rarity assured her.

"Well… actually… I've been waiting for you." The techie girl admitted, adjusting her glasses.

"Waiting for me? But why, darling?" Rarity inquired.

"Uh… you see I… have a request." Twilight revealed.

"A request?" The fashionista echoed.

"Yes. I… want to… study your gluteus maximus." Sci-Twi finally said, blushing.

Rarity stood there for a moment, not quite sure why her friend had this sudden request.

"I'm sorry dear but… did you say you want to….study my….derriere?" Rarity spat out, baffled.

"Y-Yes…" Sci-Twi nodded, flushed.

"May I ask… why?" Rarity questioned, raising a brow.

"Well… it mainly has to do with both scientific curiosity and… personal curiosity." Twilight confessed.

"Come again?" Rarity asked, still confused.

"I want to know just what it is about the glutes of a human that Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie find so funny, and why people are attracted to them so much. Not to mention how someone like you can be so… aroused by activities involving it…" Twilight explained.

"Ah, I see…" Rarity said, sort of understanding where the nerdy girl was coming from.

"I know it sounds weird, believe me, but I just have this feeling that my curiosity won't be satisfied until I find out for sure." The glasses wearing girl stated.

Rarity thought about it deeply, this was a lot of information to take in at once. However, she decided in the end to let her friend follow her curiosity. "Sure, but we have to be quiet about it." Rarity told her, quickly looking around just in case someone might've heard them.

Sci-Twi nodded. "Right. Come to my lab after school, we'll do it there and no one will bother us. Promise."

"Deal." Rarity nodded back before they both shook hands.

"Good, see you then." Twilight told her, waving before leaving. Rarity gulped as she thought about what might happen before leaving herself.

* * *

It was a little past an hour since school had ended, Rarity had went home and picked a new skirt and finally was able to put on some panties again, after which she went straight to Twilight's house.

She stopped in front of the door to the shack where Twilight's lab was inside, it had a keyboard next to the door and lights flashed through the windows above. Rarity was a little unsure of what to do next before she pressed one of the buttons.

"Um… Twilight?" she spoke up. Much to her surprise, she heard Twilight's voice coming from it like an intercom.

"Rarity?"

"Yes. It's me, darling. You told me to meet you here after school." The purple haired girl replied.

"Right! Come on in!"

A red light shifted to green before a click was heard, followed by the door opening.

Rarity gasped at first, taken aback by the sudden door opening. She cautiously stepped inside, looking around as she did so, though all she could see at first was complete darkness.

"Hello? Twilight are you there?" she spoke up.

There appeared to be no response at first, until a small light illuminated on a wall and shined down on her.

The fashionista shielded her eyes from the sudden light shining on her. "Twilight?" She called out, approaching the light closer. Upon closer inspection, Rarity saw what looked like a little screen on the wall. It fuzzed for a second, before Twilight's face appeared on it.

"Oh, hi there Rarity. I'm in the observation room right now," she said. "Hang on, I'll be down in a second."

The screen quickly snapped to black before the sound of a door opening is heard and Rarity could barely see Twilight climbing down a ladder and walking over to her until she was just a few feet away, now wearing a lab coat and looking more like a mad scientist.

"Hi! Welcome!" The geeky girl smiled.

Rarity pointed to the ladder, a little bit surprised. "Were you…. Up there?"

"Yup! I was working on something for Spike before you arrived." Twilight explained. "Anyway, ready to begin the tests?"

"As I'll ever…" Rarity replied, slowly.

The nerdy girl's eyes beamed with excitement. "Excellent! Let's get started then." She quickly pulled out a pen and notepad to write down results.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

"So… how should we start?" Rarity asked, confused.

"First… contact with the flesh of the glutes." Twilight declared as she put on a rubber glove and let it snap.

"C-Contact?" Rarity echoed, surprised.

"Yes, in order to create a baseline. It shouldn't take long." Twilight assured her.

Rarity swallowed nervously as she heard the other rubber glove snap onto Twilight's hand. She was starting to have second thoughts about agreeing to this. However, it was too late now.

"This may sound a bit awkward, but you're going to have to remove your undergarments for this test." Twilight told her friend, grinning sheepishly.

"Oh, of course." Rarity replied, reaching under her skirt and pulling down her lacey white panties, all the way down to her ankles. Next, she undid her belt buckle and pulled it out, allowing her skirt to fall down to her ankles. Pretty soon, Rarity's pristine white derriere was in full view for Twilight.

"Oh…." The nerdy girl muttered, taken aback by the sight of her friend's rather large rear end. Little did she realize, she was enjoying this a little more than she thought she would.

"Ahem, are you ready Twilight?" The fashionista spoke up, breaking Twilight out of her mini trance.

"Oops, yeah." Twilight quickly responded, before approaching behind her friend, all while staring at her immense backside.

After snapping out of her trance, she quickly presses both her gloved hands against Rarity's hiney, letting them sink into the pure white flesh of her glutes.

The purple haired girl shivered when she felt the cold rubber from Twilight's gloves make contact with her bare butt cheeks. A strange sensation washed over Rarity while Sci-Twi experimented by grabbing and squeezing the flesh on both of her cheeks.

"Oooh." Rarity cooed, feeling weird yet slightly aroused by the feeling of her friend groping her big butt.

" _Snap out of it Rarity! You're just helping your friend out."_ She thought to herself, forcing the perverted thoughts out of her head. As she struggled with her thoughts, Twilight continued to grab a hold of the soft, squishy, fat from the fashionista's sizable posterior. She ran her fingers up and down her sides and even pinched them a little just to see how much extra fat she had on, making Rarity squeak.

Then she moved her bottom flesh around, noting how the flesh bounced and ebbed while shivers shot through Rarity's body over and over. In fact, the nerdy girl had almost gotten lost in another trance, before she pulled herself back to reality.

"Alright, I think I've gotten enough results for this particular test." Twilight stated, removing her hands from Rarity's butt, but not before giving it a gentle squeeze. She quickly jotted down the details she had got from her little test.

"You… have?" Rarity asked, slightly surprised.

"Yes, now… you said your hips were how wide?" Twilight inquired.

"Uh… t-thirty six inches…" Rarity finally spat out.

"I see…" Twilight muttered as she wrote it down. "Next, in order determine every aspect of your glutes every field must be explored."

"Field?" Rarity repeated.

"Yes. Touch, taste and smell." Twilight explained. "We've already done one via me feeling your rear all over, next… I will have to _taste_ it."

"Oh… this is _really_ necessary?" Rarity questioned, nervously and blushing red.

"Rarity, there's no such thing as useless information, even something as unorthodox and… disturbing, could be quite informative." Twilight told her.

"Oh, I guess you have a point there….Alright, as long as no one knows about this." Rarity told her, feeling a little worried.

"Thank you again, for agreeing to do this for me." Twilight said, smiling gratefully.

"So, I guess now we'll do the smell and taste test." The science girl rested on her knees, so that her head was level with the giant rear end of her friend. Seeing it up this close made the nerdy girl blush intensely, sweating while bringing her head closer.

Twilight caught a faint whiff of some sort of fancy shampoo, sniffing more to get a better feel of it.

"Wow… such a lovely smell… I was expecting something lewd but this…" Twilight remarked.

"Thank you, I do commonly use a flowery smelling body wash and that part does…" Rarity began. "Oh! Oh! Ooh!"

She was suddenly cut off when Twilight touched one of her cheeks with her tongue, dragging it up and down and licking it like it was giant scoop of ice cream, she even put part of it her in her mouth. She even suckled on her friend's plump rump cheek, savoring the flavor.

"Well, it seems someone is enjoying her research quite a bit." Rarity stated, causing Twilight to quickly remove her lips from her backside, blushing furiously.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to…." she began to say.

"Oh no, it's quite alright darling." The fashionista simply stated, smiling down at her nerdy friend. "You can even… kiss it… if you want to, that is."

"Really?" Sci-Twi asked, surprised. "Are-Are you sure?"

"Honestly… no… but Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie seem to enjoy it so…" Rarity started to say before she trailed off.

"Wow. This new interest is really opening your mind." Twilight remarked.

"That's… one way of putting it." Rarity admitted, slowly.

And with that, Twilight puckered her lips and kissed her friends rump. A light, wet sound was heard for a ten whole seconds before Twilight removed her lips and started planting multiple kisses Rarity's bottom. Some were pecks while others were long, loving kisses, like ones you give to a lover.

The fashionistas legs were beginning to buckle and shake from the attention her rear was receiving, like she was about to collapse, so Twilight quickly placed her hand on both ends of her posterior to keep Rarity still as she continued to smooch Rarity's butt and leave kiss marks all over it.

Soon enough, Twilight stopped, wiped her mouth and sighed. "Done… you ok, Rarity?"

Rarity tried to compose herself but remained in a blissful state. "Oh _yes_ … a little wet… but otherwise ok… I think I'm beginning to love science…"

"Well… just to warn you… the next test will be painful…" Twilight winced.

"Oh, I'm _counting_ on it!" Rarity smiled, full of sexual energy and ready for her next test or rather 'paddling'. "But first, I need to do something _else."_

Rarity quickly pulled up her skirt and undies, which confused the nerdy girl behind her.

"Wait, what are you doing?" Twilight inquired, curious as to what her friend meant.

"Before you punish me, I need to do something _naughty_." The fashionista spoke that last word with a mischievous glint in her eyes. Her eyes darted around Twilight's lab, before laying her gaze upon a wide window on one of the walls. A smirk grew on her lips as she approached it.

"Oh my, this window looks _really_ clean." Rarity said, grinning even more.

"Oh yes, that's one of my observatory rooms, I make sure to clean the window of it every day." Twilight told her.

"It would be absolutely dreadful if someone were to smudge it up." The purple haired girl said, flicking her gaze back to Twilight while still smirking.

"What are you thinking…." Twilight started, before blushing intensely. "Oh, I see what you're getting at."

Rarity chuckled mischievously. "Yes, exactly. I am going to 'wipe my ass' with your window."

"Lovely…" Twilight said, with an awkward grin.

"Oh, and _you_ are going to bare your rump as well." Rarity told her.

"Wait… _what_?" Twilight asked, shocked.

"Well, you can't exactly expect _me_ to show you my derriere when I haven't seen _yours_. I can't be the only one half nude here you know." Rarity pointed out.

"Y-Yes, I understand but…" Sci-Twi stuttered.

"Yes. Butt. Yours. Show it." Rarity stated, firmly.

"Well… I… .I'm not sure." Twilight stated, drawing it out and growing increasingly nervous.

"Look darling, it's only us two here. There's nothing to worry about. Also, your derriere can't _possibly_ be larger than mine." Rarity said, making her friend blush again.

"I….I…" The nerdy girl stuttered, uncertain.

"Come now, don't you want to be more bold and daring?" Rarity inquired. "It could make you more like _Princess_ Twilight if you did…"

Sci-Twi's widen hearing this. "Really?" she asked, intrigued. "Wait, I'll be more like Princess Twilight if I show you my butt?"

"No, I mean that if you do something as bold as _this_ … you're confidence is sure to improve." Rarity reasoned.

"Well… that _is_ possible…" Twilight admitted.

"Ooh, I know! Pretend I'm someone you really _really_ don't like." Rarity said, grinning.

"Someone I don't like?" Twi echoed.

"Yes, just picture me as him or her… then _moon_ them! Trust me, it is quite the thrill." Rarity encouraged.

Twilight racked her mind for someone she didn't like as of lately. "Hmm, I guess maybe I don't like Principal Cinch?"

"Yes! Perfect! Pretend I'm Principal Cinch and _moon_ me!" Rarity told her. "Bare your ass for all to see!"

Twilight blushed even harder, her mind was filled with conflicted emotions. Part of her felt extremely embarrassed to show her bare butt to her friend, but another part of her found the idea of mooning her previous Principal really exciting.

"Well… As long as no one else will know about it…" Twilight began.

Rarity shook her head. "Not a soul besides you and me."

The science girl adjusted her glasses, beginning to sweat nervously. "Alright, you're Cinch."

"Yes, exactly. Now let all your anger our, show me the moon!" Rarity declared.

"Okay, I guess it's worth a shot…" Twilight trailed off, before turning her back to her friend. She bent her upper body forward, effectively sticking her back end outwards. "Here goes…"

Twilight slowly unzipped her skirt, hooked her fingers under the waistband of her skirt and underwear and after taking a deep breath she sighed a long sigh as she pulled her bottom clothes down to her knees, exposing her naked butt to Rarity.

The nerdy girl's legs wobbled once she felt the cool air hit her bare ass. Her large purple posterior jiggled a little from the movement. Rarity gawked a little at first, surprised at just how large her friend's rear was but also quite aroused, having forgotten what it was like to be on the other end of a moon. She decided to encourage her more.

"That's right! Get jiggy! Shake your rear end! Raise the moon, Twilight! Raise it like you've never raised it before!" she exclaimed.

Twilight was quite stunned to hear Rarity say things that she would usually call 'balderdash' but since she had already exposed herself she couldn't let her friend down now.

The nervous science girl bent her knees a little more, while wiggling her tush from left to right. This made the fat on her ass cheeks move even more than before. As she shook it in front of her friend, a new excitement began to brew inside of her, making her heart flutter a bit.

"You see this Cinch?" Twilight said, really starting to get into it. "Well, guess what? You can kiss it! Because I'm _done_ listening to you!"

"Yes!" Rarity practically squealed, getting into it herself. "Keep it up, darling! Oh… I'm getting so hot!"

Twilight smiled and continued shaking her big purple butt side to side. "That's right Cinch! Here's where you can place your lips! That also goes to every other Preppy in your stuck up school!"

"Atta girl Twilight! Swing that tush!" Rarity cheered. "Ooh! I-Dee-Ah! Let's press your booties together. You want to?"

Normally, Twilight would find this idea down right absurd. But right now, she was too lost in the moment to care. "You know what? Sure!"

Rarity giggled giddily, turning around and dropping her skirt once again, mooning Twilight for a second time before backing up and pressing her rump against Twilight. The two of them shivered as they felt the sensation.

The two begin to rub, squish and grinded their rear ends together. The flesh on both goes up and down and then twists a bit as the owners made their butts rub around each other's in complete circles, with one going left and the other right. They giggled and cooed as this happened.

The two then leaned forward and begin to bump butts with each other over and over again. The flesh on both of their butt cheeks wobbled all over, filling the two girls with even more excitement.

"I'm enjoying this way too much… But I don't care!" Twilight declared, giving her butt another bump against Rarity's, so hard in fact that it pushed her forward.

"Ooh! That's quite a lot of muscle in those glutes of yours." Rarity remarked.

"As well as fat, don't forget that." Twilight reminded, cupping both her chubby cheeks.

"Well, at least it's not as big as _my_ derriere." Rarity confirmed it by grabbing ahold of one of her cheeks, her hand barely covering one of it.

"Ooh! Suddenly I cannot _wait_ to spank it!" Twilight grinned before composing herself and trying to look profession. "Ahem. In order to test it's tolerance for pain that is, see how long it takes for it to turn red."

"Oh, so you want to spank my naughty tush?" Rarity said, a wonderfully mischievous little idea forming. "Well, try and spank it when I do _this_!"

The fashionista quickly dashed to the observatory room's window, turning around and pressing her derriere right up on it. The cold chill from the clean glass made Rarity shudder with excitement.

Twilight suddenly got curious and ran through a door that led to the room. Soon, she appeared on the other side, witnessing Rarity's two massive white globes flattened up against the window.

"Oh… So that's how it looks." Twilight muttered, in awe. Her eyes follow the two cheeks as they moved left, right and up and down.

Rarity peeked behind her and found Twilight staring intently, making her naughty smirk grow. "I see _someone_ is enjoying the full moon." She muttered to herself as she backed up more, squishing her fat butt cheeks even more against the glass, wiggling it while she did so. Memories of mooning that one store suddenly flooded back into the fashionista's mind, making her laugh a haughty laugh.

Meanwhile, Twilight was getting the show of her life. Watching Rarity press her ass against the glass in front of her made her so hot she was tempted to pleasure herself right then and there.

"Mmm…" Twilight moaned a bit, biting her lip. "I need to cool off."

She grinned as another thought entered her brain. She quickly turned around and pressed her rear against the glass as well, directly on the spot where Rarity's was. The two asses overlap each other, with Rarity's still being a few inches larger and only the glass separating them.

Both of them rubbed their rears up in down in unison with each other, creating loud squeaky sounds that echoed throughout the lab. Both of them could nearly feel each other's tushes through the glass as well.

"Ooh… so cold… so good…" Twilight sighed, blissfully.

It wasn't until one of them removed their tush from the window to inspect the glass.

"Oh my…" Rarity stated, staring at the giant print her two cheeks made. Twilight noticed her friend had stopped and removed hers as well, checking the results.

"Wow… I didn't know it was _that_ big." Twilight said, another blush forming when she noticed her butt print was just a few inches smaller than Rarity's. She left the observatory room and approached Rarity.

"Did you enjoy that as much as I did?" Twilight inquired.

"Oh yes, darling. Very much so." Rarity replied, her butt cheeks still a little chilly, and even slightly sore after pressing them against the window for that long while her cheeks were beat red like Twilight's.

"I had no idea this kind of thing was so much fun." Twilight smiled.

"Neither did I. I suppose we both have to thank Rainbow Dash for this." Rarity remarked. "Somewhat disturbing but I can look past it."

Twilight giggled. "Yeah, now I can see why Rainbow gets so much enjoyment out of mooning people."

"Indeed, it's like… after I did it once… I wanted to do it again and more!" Rarity expressed before turning around and spanking herself in front of Twilight. " _Much more_."

"Ooh…" Twilight cooed, watching the flesh of Rarity's rump jiggle rapidly.

"Are you ready?" Rarity inquired, smiling.

Twilight nodded. "Absolutely!"

"Excellent!" Rarity said, pleased as she walked over to a desk and bent over, proudly baring her rump and shaking it, eager to be spanked.

"Oh, someone's being _naughty_." Twilight smirked before heading over to another desk and grabbing a ruler from it. She smacks it against her other hand as she slowly approached Rarity.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Rarity looked back and saw Twilight coming over with the ruler, she grinned. "I assume that will be the instrument you will be using for the 'testing'?"

"That's correct. It should provide ample damage to your buttocks. This particular item is well known for leaving quite a mark." Twilight revealed.

"I bet it does." Rarity said with a giggle.

"Do you know how long it takes to clean that window, and then you come along and press your buttocks against it?" Twilight asked, putting on the voice of a authority figure about to discipline her student. "Such a naughty student, mooning your teacher like that. What do you have to say for yourself?"

"Uh… sorry?" Rarity responded with a cheeky grin.

"You don't look sorry." Twilight stated, holding in a laugh.

"I thought it was pretty funny." Rarity stated, smirking again. "Also, that window felt absolutely wonderful against my big... fat… derriere."

She rubbed it in by wiggling her massive tush in Twilight's face, taunting her.

"If you are not sorry… then you shall be punished!" Twilight declared as she put one hand on Rarity's back and raised the other one holding the ruler above her head. "Count them for me. We'll stop when your tushie turns red. Only look towards the clock, not back at me."

Rarity still grinned mischievously. "Whatever you say dearie, I do feel bad for when you have to clean that window later. After all, my backside certainly left quite the impression so to speak." The fashionista teased her further.

But before she could tease any more she heard the swooshing sound the ruler made as it came down and gave her a sharp, wooden smack to the rear. She yelped while her twin orbs jiggled and shook.

"Count them." Twilight told her, firmly. "And if you lose count we'll start over again."

"Ooh… one." Rarity finally said.

Twilight lifted the ruler back above her head, and brought it back down onto the fashionista's rear. A loud resounding crack echoed once the ruler made contact with the flesh.

"Ah! Two." Rarity yelped a little, looking back to see a faint pink mark where the ruler hit her tush.

"Think about what you did." Twilight said sternly, raising the ruler and swinging it down unforgivingly onto her friend's bare buttocks, making the fashionista cry out and jump.

"AH! Three!" Rarity was starting to shake, which made her rear end wobble from side to side.

"Ask yourself, was it worth it?" Twilight told Rarity, giving her butt another swift smack with the ruler.

"GAH! F-four!" The purple haired girl stammered, both from the shock of the pain and the arousement she was getting out of this. Her rear end was now noticeably pink, but that still wasn't enough.

Smack!

"Eep! Five!"

Smack!

"Gah! Ow… Six!"

Smack!

"My Goodness! Seven!"

Smack!

"AH! Ow! Eight!"

Smack!

"Nine! Oh… please…!"

Rarity bit her lip, letting out a whimper as the surprisingly painful spanking continued. She felt tears in her eyes, a flush of embarrassment rising to her cheeks, wincing as another blow landed on her increasingly sore behind before she counted it out loud. Each hit sent a little spike of pain through her and it worsened with each and every blow.

As she spanked Rarity, Twilight felt an intense rush every time her ruler smacked Rarity's cheeks and slowly turned them red, the sound of it echoing through the lab. She liked watching how the flesh of her friend's butt cheeks jiggled all over each time she smacked them. Eventually her arm got tired, causing her to stop.

"Tell me…. Have you learned your lesson yet?" Twilight asked, lightly brushing the ruler along Rarity's bright red butt, making her friend wince from the sting.

"Y-Y-Yes…" Rarity finally said while Twilight took out her notebook and wrote down new information.

"Interesting… we reached twenty-six spanks and it only took… twelve minutes for your rear to become red and bruised," she remarked.

"Ooh, you hit pretty hard." Rarity told her friend while rubbing her sore tush as she stood up straight.

"Oh! Sorry!" Sci-Twi cringed, her meek self now returning.

"No, no, it's ok, I asked you too, and it was… oh… part of the tests, correct?" Rarity reminded.

"Oh yes! Part of the tests." Twilight repeated, smiling cheekily. The fashionista still rubbed her now reddened buttocks affectionately.

"Ow, this stings almost as much as that one time…" Rarity noticed.

Twilight's ears perked up curiously. "That one time?"

"Oh, don't you recall? I told everyone I spanked myself after I… ahem… mooned the store I didn't like…" Rarity reminded.

"Oh yeah… and how did you cool them off?" Sci-Twi inquired.

"Well… we… kind of already did it… on your window…" Rarity confessed, blushing.

"Oh… Well, you can do that again if it'll help you. Also, you could try sitting on the desks, they get pretty chilly." Twilight told her.

"Thank you, dearie." Rarity smiled, hopping onto one of the desks, shivering and confirming the coldness of the desks surface. "Oh, this feels sooo good right now."

The purple haired girl grinned, wiggling her seated tush on the surface of the desk.

"I didn't know you enjoyed pain so much…." Twilight said.

"It's pain done too much to my derriere that… .How do you say it?" Rarity trailed off.

"Arouses you?" Twilight suggested.

"Yes! That is it!" Rarity confirmed.

"I… think you're not just an exhibitionist… but a masochist as well." Twilight observed.

"Oh, well, I suppose I am… who knew?" Rarity shrugged.

"Do you know when you started getting aroused by it?" Twilight inquired, fascinated.

"Well… I only just recently really started getting into it. Although, I do remember a time I had a particularly painful encounter with a wasp. Left my lovely derriere sore for a couple days." Rarity revealed,

"Oh? I didn't know that." Twilight remarked.

"Yes… not something I enjoy telling… for obvious reasons." The white skinned girl admitted. "It's a shame though…"

"What is?" Twilight asked.

"Well, after this is done I have to return to acting prim and proper, which is still part of who I am mind you, but I just feel…" Rarity began.

"Like you want to express your naughtiness without being judged?" The nerdy girl guessed.

"Correct! And not just with you or Rainbow Dash, Applejack and Pinkie Pie but all of the girls, maybe even everyone but… that is quite unlikely…" Rarity sighed.

Twilight gave her friend a sympathetic smile, taking a seat on a desk next to her's.

"I understand. And….To be honest, I enjoyed doing a lot of those tests with you." Twilight admitted, blushing. "I got to see a part of myself that I… didn't know existed. And learn quite a bit about butts."

"Such as?"

"Well, both our 'derrieres' are quite large in size both due to the combination of fat and muscle, which is both a comfort and a hazard?"

"Oh?"

"Yes. See while they can cushion are falls if we trip they're also quite sensitive to pain and tend to involuntarily… jiggle a lot."

Rarity smiled and giggled. "It looks like we both learned quite a bit about our own posteriors as well."

Twilight giggled as well. "Yeah, you're right." She looked down and fiddled with her fingers a little. "If you don't mind me asking you. How did that wasp end up stinging your butt?" Twilight asked, blushing.

"Oh, that?" Rarity asked. "Easy, I saw a penny, bent over to pick it up, a wasp flew by, it thought my rump was a target and stun it! For no reason!"

"Ooh…" Twilight cringed.

"That's what I said!" Rarity stated.

"That sounds painful. I've had something sort of similar happen." Twilight confessed.

"Oh?" Rarity asked, interested.

"Yeah… I… kinda did an experiment designed to attract and control bees, like a mechanical queen… but it… backfired."

"Backfired? How?"

"They… chased me… for a while."

"Oh dear…"

"Yes… I hid in a bush but I got stuck in it with my rump sticking in air as well and… well you can imagine what the bees did when they saw it."

"Oh, I am so sorry." Rarity said, sympathetically.

"It's ok… though I couldn't leave the house for a week after that… or sit for that matter." Twilight confessed.

"Oh my, I can't possibly imagine getting stung like that repeatedly, by multiple bees nonetheless." The fashionista shuddered at just the thought of it.

"Bees aren't the only thing that's left my behind feeling sore. Ever heard of stinging nettle?" Twilight asked.

"Stinging nettle?" Rarity echoed, confused.

"It's a type of plant you do not want touching your skin. It can leave a stinging sensation behind if you touch it, which is why they called it that."

Rarity winced again at the description of it. "Ooh, how in the world did you get that to touch your bottom?"

Twilight blushed once again. "I was little… and careless… it's a long story."

"Duly noted." Rarity nodded, deciding to take her word for it.

"Although not as bad as something like poison ivy."

"My goodness! How much torment has your poor derriere taken?"

"More then I care to admit…"

"Hmm…" Rarity muttered, gaining an interesting thought.

"What?" Sci-Twi asked.

"Tell me dear… I know you have a small… 'attraction' to Timber Spruce… but… based on your actions and expressions… do you have an interest in girls as well?" Rarity questioned.

"Uh… well…" Twilight stuttered.

"Because to be honest… I might too…" Rarity confessed after a loud gulp.

Both of them were quiet for a moment, blushing awkwardly as they looked around.

"Maybe just a little bit…." Twilight admitted.

"Anyone I know?" Rarity inquired.

"No… actually… I'm not looking for anything… exclusive… mainly… I'd like to do more of what… we did… but with other girls." Twilight confessed, blushing like crazy.

"I see… well that would be quite ideal… one is less shy about one's body when around other females and we could play with and complement each other's behinds." Rarity realized.

"Right and I think we both agree that the butt… is the best part of a girl's body." Twilight stated.

"Oh yes, and even though I cursed myself quite a lot for these wide hips, I can't help but be appreciative of them as well."

"Well, like Rainbow would say, the bigger it is, the more you bring to the window."

"That goes without saying."

"And Applejack says guys like girls with 'big fat porches'."

"And girls." Rarity giggled.

Twilight blushed, yet couldn't help but giggle. "Yeah, girls too…."

Rarity suddenly giggled again, gaining the science girl's attention.

"What's so funny?" She inquired.

"Oh nothing. Just imagining you mooning Timber." The fashionista teased. If Twilight wasn't already red in the face, she was now.

"Oh you!" Twilight said, grinning and rolling her eyes. "Speaking of mooning, who are some others we would moon?"

"Good question…" Rarity muttered as she started to think.

"Well, I remember pretending you were Cinch earlier, and that made it easier to moon you." Twilight started. "So, I'm curious to see who else I would moon."

"Do you mean… for real?" Rarity asked, interested.

"Well….I'm not sure I'll ever actually moon someone." Twilight stated. "If it was someone I'll never see again, then just maybe…"

Rarity smirked over at her friend, who was blushing madly. "Ooh, looks like you have some naughty thoughts as well."

"Yeah… guess I do…" Twilight admitted.

"So….Have anyone in mind?" Rarity asked, grinning eagerly.

Twilight looked over at her friend, wide eyed and surprised. "Wait, you mean for real?"

"No, well….depends on if you would want to." Rarity told her.

"Hmm…." Twilight began. "There is this one group that I personally find pretty annoying."

"Oh? Do tell." The fashionista said, her eyes wide with curiosity.

"There's this planetarium a little bit outside of town, up on a mountain. Once a month they host a group event where other people interested in astronomy, like myself, can go and look through the giant telescope. We also talk about all sorts of space related things, such as new discoveries and planned missions, etc."

"Oh, that sounds like a nice group. They don't sound bothersome at all."

"I wasn't talking about that group, I meant another group."

"Ooh?" Rarity cooed, really getting interested.

"Well, you see, the planetarium is a little far away. So understandably, I, and some other people, catch a bus to take us up the mountainside. While on the drive up the mountain, there's always this one group of people, who do nothing but stand on the side of the road, protesting for the removal of the planetarium."

"Oh dear…." Rarity said, a little surprised. "Why do they want it gone?"

"Oh, this is what really ticks me off." The science girl said, getting visibly heated up at just the mere mention of them. "They want the planetarium gone, just because they believe space is some big conspiracy, and that it's a waste of money!"

"Oh my word. That's pretty shortsighted of them." Rarity remarked, stunned.

"You're telling me? They are absolutely insane!" Twilight yelled out, fuming with anger. "Look, I can respect others' opinions, even if they are ridiculous. But this group wants to ruin it for me, and everyone else actually interested in astronomy, just because they themselves don't think space is real."

"I can certainly see now why you'd be so upset about that." Rarity sympathized, noticing how frustrated this made her friend.

"I'm sorry that I sound so angry, it's just…. Ugh! Those kinds of people make me so mad." Twilight said, pushing her glasses back up.

"Mad enough to moon them?" Rarity asked with a raised brow.

"Maybe…" Twilight mused. A corner of her lip curled into a grin. "That does sound really tempting."

"So…? You interested in doing it for real?" Rarity questioned, grinning mischievously.

"Well… it would be a great scientific exploration…" Sci-Twi reasoned.

"Quite right." Rarity nodded. "So, when is your next group event taking place?"

"Oh, it's actually tomorrow. We'll be observing the full moon through the telescope." Twilight answered.

Rarity giggled. "There's a joke there I could say… but it's far too easy!"

"Ooh, I see what you mean." Twilight nudged Rarity's side, giggling along with her.

"So, how would you go about….mooning them?" Rarity inquired, grinning devilishly.

"Well, the bus passes by them each time we go up the mountain, so it'll probably be when the bus passes by them." Twilight told her.

"Just like Rainbow and the Crystal Prep students…" Rarity realized.

"Yes and… would it be too much to ask if you… came along with me?" Sci-Twi requested.

"Oh, absolutely dearie. If it'll make you feel more comfortable to be around a friend." Rarity smiled comfortingly.

"Thank you… .It means a lot to me that'd you would come along for this." Twilight smiled back, grateful to have such an understanding friend, as well as share some similar interests with her.

"Then it's settled then." Rarity declared as she held out a hand. "If it's a moon they want, then it is a moon they shall get!"

Twilight giggled and met with Rarity's hand, shaking it. "Looks like there will be two full moons out tomorrow."

"Looks like!" Rarity beamed.

And with that, their plan to moon another group of people was set in motion.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Today was the day. The sky was clear of any clouds, which made it perfect for tonight's meeting. Twilight sighed happily and walked down the sidewalk, heading over to her friend's house. She was wearing a t-shirt that had the solar system mapped out on it, as well as a violet mini skirt with star designs across it. Underneath that, she wore some dark indigo shorts. The nerdy girl also sported her usual ponytail.

Twilight was feeling extra confident today, since she knew what was planned for later. Pretty soon she arrived at Rarity's house, approaching it and knocking on the door. After a couple minutes, she was met with the fashionista, who appeared to be ready as well.

"Oh my, you look absolutely wonderful!" The purple haired girl beamed.

Twilight blushed at the compliment. "Thanks, I decided to try on something a little bit different than what I normally where." She told her, brushing her hands across her mini skirt.

"You look good yourself." The science girl returned the compliment.

"Oh, this? It's nothing." Rarity exaggerated, trying to hold back a light blush herself, which was more difficult due to her white skin. Her clothes were similar to her camping outfit when they went to Camp Everfree and the shorts she wore highlighted her rear even more than the last pair. "So, when will they be driving by?"

"Any minute now." Twilight answered as she checked her watch.

The nerdy girl bounced a tiny bit on her soles from the excitement. Looking across the street, as well as left and right, she turned back to her friend.

"Hey, do these shorts make my butt look big?" She asked, turning her back and lifting the back of her mini skirt up, revealing her dark purple shorts, which hugged the science girl's rear end nicely.

"Quite." Rarity nodded, smiling.

"Thanks!" Twilight beamed.

"No problem! Actually, I picked out this pair myself because they highlight my lovely derriere." Rarity placed a hand on one of her cheeks, feeling it through the shorts she wore. However, she quickly removed it, remembering she was still in public.

"Hm, it seems to be a little bit late today. Normally it arrives right around this…." Before Twilight could finish, the faint sound of a bus engine was heard approaching a corner. The two girls looked over to their left, and saw the bus turning around the corner, and heading down their street. "Huh, shouldn't have spoken so soon."

The bus got closer and driver instantly spotted her and made sure to stop right next to her.

"Well, I suppose that is our cue." Rarity observed.

"Looks like…" Sci-Twi added with a gulp.

Rarity noticed the sudden change in tune with her friend. "Don't worry darling, it's going to be alright. I'm right here with you." The fashionista placed a hand on her friend's shoulder reassuringly.

Twilight breathed in a deep breath, before exhaling. "Thanks…" She smiled back, before the two of them stepped onto the bus.

Inside, they found two rows of nothing but empty seats. Rarity was a little taken aback by the sight.

"Wow, I don't think I've ever seen a bus this empty before."

"Yeah… I'm normally alone, which means I usually get the whole bus to myself. Which I don't mind." Twilight grinned, heading down the aisle, while looking for the best seats for the two of them.

"So, where should we sit?" Rarity asked, not used to being provided with so many options on a bus.

"Well, I was thinking somewhere the driver can't really notice us, yet an area where we'll get a good advantage of carrying out the plan." The nerdy girl responded.

"I don't think that driver will notice us. I mean, he's already busy on the road." Rarity told her friend, peeking behind her and seeing the driver simply looking at himself in the side mirror.

"Yeah, you're probably right, which is good. I'm just trying to be extra precautious." Twilight said.

"Good idea." Her fashion loving friend agreed.

"So, I'm guessing somewhere around the back will be our best bet, as well as give us a good advantage." Twilight stated, looking back at her friend.

"That sounds like a good plan to me." Rarity agreed, before they both resumed down the lane. They each took a seat next to each other one seat up from the very back.

"Ooh, I just thought of something." Rarity said, trying to keep her voice at a moderate level.

"What? What is it?" Twilight asked. Rarity quickly started to whisper in Twilight's ear and her eyes widen when she hears it. "Ooh!"

The two of them broke into a fit of giggles, while the bus just started to move again.

"So, how exactly should we do it?" Rarity asked, nudging Twi's shoulder.

"You mean the mooning?" Twi asked, which her friend nodded to.

"Do we do it against the side windows, or the back windows? Or maybe even both?" The purple haired girl wondered.

"Hmm." Twilight thought about it, switching her gaze from the window, to the back. She suddenly snapped her fingers. "I got it. We can press our butts on the side windows, then once we are past them, we switch to the back to moon them even more."

The science girl tried to hold in her excitement, letting it out in short bursts of giggles.

"Ooh, Excellent!" Rarity grinned.

"I know this is wrong….but yet, it feels so good." Twilight said, rubbing her hands together like a mad scientist, while smirking mischievously.

"I know, right?" The fashionista grinned.

Twilight wiggled in her seat with excitement, biting her lip while looking out the bus window.

"How long is the drive normally?" Rarity inquired.

"A little over half an hour. I'll tell you when we're about to pass them." Twilight said, winking at her friend.

"Excellent." Rarity nodded, equally excited.

While the bus slowly trudged along, occasionally stopping at red lights, the only thing the two girls could think about was the naughty act they were gonna pull.

"Well, now we're gonna see what Rainbow felt when she mooned those Timberwolves." Twilight snickered, getting a little giggle from her friend.

"Oh definitely." Rarity stated, still smirking devilishly.

"I wonder what Rainbow would say while doing this." Twilight inquired.

"Probably something along the lines of, 'kiss my big blue butt!'." Rarity said, before the two of them busted out laughing.

"Yeah. she probably would!" Twilight admitted as they continued laughing. Luckily, the bus driver either didn't seem to hear them, or just simply didn't care. Soon, the bus was out of town and was now starting to drive uphill.

"Alright, we should see them up this hill soon." Twilight said, looking out the window.

"Gotcha." Rarity replied, looking out the window as well.

Just then, while Twilight looked out the window, she noticed something coming up ahead of them. "Hey! I see them!"

"Then I suppose it's time then." Rarity declared.

"Right!" The spectacle wearing girl nodded.

The two felt their hearts began to race, the reality of what they were about to do hitting them. However, both of them were not planning to back down now, not after they came this far.

"Let's do this!" Rarity declared, smirking as she reached down and started unbuttoning her shorts. Twilight nodded, giggling while she pulled down the zipper to her violet mini skirt, as well as unbuttoned her shorts she was wearing underneath.

Once the two of them finished unbuttoning/unzipping their shorts/skirts, they looked out the window and saw them getting closer to the protesters. Some of them carried picket signs saying slogans such as, "Space is for suckers!" and "The moon is a hoax!".

However, instead of being angry, the two girls only snickered, both knowing full well what was about to take place.

"Almost there." Rarity grinned, getting on her knees and turning around, so that her covered rear end faced the window.

Twilight felt her heart pounding excitedly as she did the unthinkable. Her legs wobbled while she climbed up on her seat and rested on her knees. Next, the science loving girl turned around so her skirted backside was facing towards the window, just like Rarity's.

The fashionista inserted her thumbs beneath the waistband of her shorts and panties, a familiar shiver running up her spine. Twilight did the same, sticking her thumbs under her mini skirt, as well as her shorts and underwear.

The two giddy girls looked over at each other for a moment, both wearing naughty smirks as the bus almost approached the protesters.

"Ready Twilight?"

"Ready as I'll ever be."

"Alright then… one…"

"Two…"

"Three!" The girls both said as they pulled their bottom clothes down, sat up a little bit and pressed their badonkadonks against the windows of the bus side by side. A familiar chill ran across both of their tushes, as the flesh from their butt cheeks flattened against the cold glass.

As the bus just started passing by them, a lot of the protesters stood silent, mouths agape at what they saw. Some of them even dropped their picket signs, while others gagged and averted their eyes. A few of their faces turned beet red in a mix of anger and humiliation, witnessing two big butts pressed right up on the windows, mooning them.

The two girls giggled while rubbing their bottoms across the windows, making squeaky sounds.

"Ooh, this feels so good." Twilight smirked.

"Right!?" Rarity beamed, looking giddy.

Twilight peeked behind her to get a look at some of the reactions. "Do you believe in the moon now?" The science girl declared victoriously, proceeding to taunt the protesters even further by rubbing her butt up and down the window.

"And now you know how I felt." Rarity remarked.

"Yeah, and you understood how Rainbow Dash felt when she did it, right?" The techie girl asked.

"Indeed." Rarity confirmed.

The fashionista snickered and looked behind her as well, relishing in the shocked and disgusted reactions she got. She wiggled her big ol booty on the glass, sending ripples across her massive butt cheeks. Her rear took up a good portion of the window, around 80% was covered by Rarity's large derriere. During the whole time the driver didn't look back, notice or even care at all.

While Twilight's rear didn't match the size of her friend's, her's still took up a bit of the window, and also gave the protesters outside a really good look at her big purple moon as they passed them by.

Once they were far enough away from the protestors, enough that they couldn't see them anymore and vice versa they removed their rears from the window, the flesh of their tushie's stuck to the glass briefly as well before the girls pulled up their lower garments and sat down again.

"Whoo! What a rush!" Twilight expressed.

Rarity squealed with joy. "Completely! And look at what we left behind!" she said as she gestured to the windows which Twilight saw had their butt prints on them, making them both giggle.

"So big…!"

"I know!"

"Hey… that gives me an idea…"

"What?"

"Maybe we could both sit in clay, then I'd put them in a kiln and we'd be able to see just how large they are!" Twilight suggested.

"Hmm, maybe… and we could also take your measurements too." Rarity pointed out.

"Right… it's… only fair I… guess. Plus I wonder if I could measure each individual cheek too…" The science girl mused, looking back out the window, only to break into another fit of giggles when seeing her massive butt print again. "Should we clean these off, or keep them up?"

"Oh, just leave them, it'll make a nice surprise for whoever sees them next." Rarity grinned.

Twilight snickered again, nudging her friend. "If you would have told me yesterday, that we'd both be mooning a group of strangers out of a bus, I would have thought you were insane."

"I completely understand." Rarity nodded. "I would also think I was going mad if someone told me this would be my future."

"And it's like… after I did something… inappropriate… I just wanted to do even more inappropriate things!" Twilight expressed, eagerly.

"I can also relate to that very much so." The purple haired girl said.

Twilight's mind eagerly began racing with so many other naughty thoughts and ideas, filling her with even more excitement. "What to do next…?" she muttered quietly to herself.

"It's a good thing it's only us two on this bus." Rarity told her friend.

Twilight quickly snapped out of her trance and turned to Rarity. "Y-Yeah, we'd get into serious trouble if we were caught."

"You're quite right and yet… the thought of being caught… is just as thrilling!" Rarity confessed, excitedly.

"Hence the lack of panties at school." Twilight realized.

"Exactly." Rarity nodded.

"Well, when you put it that way, it does seem pretty….exhilarating." Twilight told her, imagining herself going commando. The idea sent a shiver of anxiousness and excitement throughout her body.

"Still, did you see the looks on their faces back their? Oh, absolutely priceless!" Rarity giggled, scooching closer to her friend, rubbing her seated rear up against Twilight's.

"Oh, totally. That felt sooo good." The techie replied, squishing her seated butt against Rarity's too. Both of them snickered while squishing their hips together while still sitting.

"Hmm…" Rarity muttered as she started to think.

"What's the matter?" Twilight inquired.

"Oh nothing, I was just pondering how else we could go about mooning other people." Rarity told her.

"Hehe, soooo….got any ideas?" Twilight asked, nudging her friend playfully.

"Well, right now I was just thinking about how it would feel while wearing different outfits."

"Oh?"

The fashionista giggled. "I think you wore the perfect attire for this occasion. The cute little solar system shirt, along with the star mini skirt fitted absolutely perfectly for what we just did." Rarity grinned, wiggling in her seat. The science girl blushed, giggling along with her.

"Yeah, you're right. Especially since I just gave them a full moon back there." Twilight remembered.

"We gave them a full moon, dearie." Rarity said, giving her friend another hip bump.

"Hehe, yeah…." Twilight fiddled with her fingers, while staring down at her mini skirt.

"I'm curious, how did it feel when you went commando?" The techie asked, eyes sparkling with interest.

"Well, it was certainly uncomfortable at first, butt…." The fashionista trailed off, grinning. "I got used to it pretty quickly, even getting curious enough to do all those other naughty acts I told you about earlier."

"Maybe….maybe I should try it sometime." Twilight said, sparking the interest of the purple haired girl sitting next to her.

"Ooh, are you being serious?" Rarity asked, smiling excitedly.

"I….I'm not quite sure yet." The spectacle wearing nerd started. "I mean, maybe."

"Why not? I mean I have already done and felt it's wonders, why shouldn't you?" Rarity offered.

"Really?" Twilight asked, surprised.

"Yes. And I can keep you covered just in case." Rarity said.

Twilight felt like her face was on fire from the idea of it. It seemed so risky, yet so incredibly thrilling. "Alright, I'll try it out. Just this once."

"Really? Oh how delightful!" Rarity exclaimed. "I can keep an eye on the driver, while you take care of things."

The science girl blushed and nodded, reaching her shaky hands down under her mini skirt, and fiddling with the zipper on her shorts. Ever so swiftly, she zipped it down, before hooking her thumbs under the waistband of her shorts and undies. Gulping, she pulled them all the way down, until nothing but her mini skirt covered her tush.

"Whoa…." Twilight mused, shuddering a little bit from the sudden breeze she felt down there. "It feels so much colder than I thought."

"Don't worry, you'll get used to that quickly." Rarity assured her as she took the clothes Twilight just took off.

"Thank you." Twilight smiled, before instinctively grabbing a hold of her skirt out of nowhere. The fashionista looked at her puzzled.

"What's the matter?"

"Oh, I just thought I felt a breeze." The techie grinned sheepishly.

"That's normal, trust me, I know." Rarity told her, winking.

Twilight giggled, rubbing her hand along her skirted rear, feeling the touch of the fabric rubbing her now bare butt. It was a unique sensation that didn't feel all that bad and actually made her start to feel wet between the knees, a very rare sensation for her that was occurring more and more lately.

Meanwhile, Rarity's gaze floated around the bus, jumping from the driver over to the shelves, then to the floor. Suddenly, her eyes widened when she spotted something.

"Ooh, hello….What do we have here?" The fashionista cooed, picking up a pair of sunglasses from the floor of the bus.

"Someone must have left those here by accident." Twilight suggested. "Does it say who they belong to?"

"Hmm, let me check." Rarity stated, looking all over for a signature of some sort. "It says they belong to…."

"Well….who's are they?" Twilight asked, rather impatiently. She leaned over to see what her friend saw, before her eyes widened as well. In bold lettering was an "L.D." followed by a lightning design.

"These are Lightning Dust's?" Twilight said, a little surprised.

"Whenever she was last here, she must have left them here by accident." Rarity said.

In just that moment, a light bulb flicked on inside both of their heads. Looking over at each other, they both wore nasty little smirks.

"Oh my, whatever shall we do with these?" Rarity inquired, looking at her reflection in the sunglasses, seeing the devilish smirk she had.

"That's a good question." Twilight nodded, grinning as well. "I mean, it's not like she must've cared about them all too much, since she just left them here carelessly."

"You're absolutely right. Why, someone could have stepped on them." Rarity stated.

"Or stole them." Sci-Twi added.

"Or if she left them on her seat, someone could've even sat on them." Rarity brought up, causing the both of them to break into a fit of giggles.

"Seems like of mean though…" Twilight realized.

"Yeah… I suppose you are right…" Rarity admitted. "I guess all these revenge plans has affected me in a most negative way…"

Twilight nodded. "It would be mean to destroy someone's belongings, even if it's someone we don't like."

"So, what do we do with them then?" Rarity asked, more serious this time.

"We could play with them until we get there." Twilight suggested.

"Yes! Excellent!" Rarity agreed as she put on the sunglasses. "Well? How do I look?

"Like an egotistical jerk." The other Twilight giggled. "Just kidding, they look nicer on you."

"Why, thank you darling. I have a tendency to do that." The fashionista giggled. "Here, you try them on." She handed the pair over to Twilight.

The nerdy girl took off her normal glasses and put on the sunglasses. "So? How do I look?" She asked

Rarity smiled. "Oh, they look fabulous on you."

"Aw, thanks." Twilight blushed, before giggling again. "Wait, watch this." The nerdy girl said, before getting on her knees once more.

Rarity was confused as Twilight bent over, lifted up her mini skirt, and placed the pair of sunglasses on top of her butt.

"Can you guess what I am?" Twilight grinned, wiggling her tush in front of Rarity.

"A smartass?" The fashionista asked, trying to suppress a giggle.

"Correct!" Sci-Twi beamed as they both laughed.

"Ooh, let me try." Rarity cooed, taking the glasses off of her friend's rear. She smirked and pulled down her shorts, sitting up a bit and turning around so that her rear faced Twilight. Looking back, she placed the sunglasses onto her massive derriere.

"Well, how does it look?" Rarity giggled, wiggling her booty and making the fat on it jiggle all over. Twilight was trying her hardest to not crack up laughing.

"I'd say it's an improvement," she admitted.

"Yes, I would have to agree." Rarity smiled.

The two of them giggled at their immature sense of humor.

"Sorry to butt in, but I'd like to ass you a question." Rarity said, causing her and Twilight to snicker again. She continued wiggling her big butt, making her butt cheeks jiggle.

"Want me to kiss it?" After a few seconds, the nerd suddenly realized what she said, and covered her mouth, in an attempt to hide her intense blush.

"I'm sorry, could you repeat that?" Rarity inquired, quickly.

"Nothing! I said nothing." Twilight offered her friend a wide smile, clearly indicating she was nervous.

"I could have sworn you said something."

"Nope."

"Did it start with a 'k'..."

"No, you're mistaken."

"Really? I'm quite certain it started with a k."

"Nope! Not at all."

"Why, it almost sounded like you said _kiss_."

"Kiss? Who said kiss? I certainly didn't say kiss." Twilight was beginning to sweat.

"I think you did." Rarity stated.

"Well I _didn't_." Twilight insisted.

"Twilight…" Rarity began to say sternly.

"Can we have this conversation when we're _not_ on the bus?" Twilight requested, practically begging.

"You said it yourself, Twilight. There isn't anyone else here besides the driver, and it's not like he's paying any attention to us back here." Rarity pointed out.

Twilight was soon sweating bullets nervously, thinking of another way she could try getting her friend's attention on something else. Without a second to think, the bus suddenly came to a halt. The front doors opened up, signaling their arrival at the planetarium.

"Well, we're here now." Rarity told the nerdy girl, making sure her shorts were pulled back up all the way, before getting up from her seat. Twilight gulped and stood up as well, but quickly sat back down. The fashionista took notice of this.

"What's the matter, dear?" The purple haired girl asked.

"I felt a breeze…. _down there._ " Twilight told her friend, while gripping her mini skirt tightly.

"As yes, I know that feeling well." Rarity nodded, understandingly.

"Can you….help keep me covered?" Twilight asked, sheepishly. Rarity nodded and stayed behind Twilight as they both started to walk toward the bus's exit.

Although it was incredibly rude, Rarity kept her eyes firmly planted on her friend's backside as she headed forward. She noticed how her left and right cheeks moved up and down individually while she walked. In fact, she had been so distracted, that she didn't notice Twilight stopping right in front of her.

"Oof!"

Twilight quickly turned to her. "Ooh, sorry!"

"Twilight? What's wrong? Why did you stop?" The fashionista inquired, surprised.

"Oh, sorry. I felt another breeze and kinda freaked a little bit." Twilight offered her friend a nervous grin.

"Don't worry about that, darling. Remember, I'm here to make you sure you won't be humiliated." Rarity reassured.

Twilight smiled thoughtfully in response. "Thank you."


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

With that, both of them finally stepped off the bus, standing closely to each other. The bus didn't waste a second, and pulled away once the two girls hopped off. Twilight's eyes went wide, and her legs shook, feeling the sudden cool evening air brush gently against her bare legs, as well as her nether regions.

"Oh my gosh…." The science girl said out loud, blushing brightly while this brand new sensation washed over her. The fashionista next to her giggled at her reaction.

"So, how's it feel?" Rarity inquired curiously, looking over at her friend with a grin.

"It feels kinda weird. Like, it feels nice, but also incredibly terrifying." The techie replied, her hands resting right by her skirt, just in case a sudden strong breeze blew by.

"It's exhilarating! Isn't it?" Rarity expressed with glee.

"Maybe a little bit…." Twilight said, uncertain of what emotion she was feeling the most at the time being.

Rarity looked around them as they both stood right in front of the planetarium. No one else was around at the moment.

"Hmm, where is everyone at?"

"Oh, this is normal. Usually my bus arrives about five minutes earlier than everyone else, give or take." Twilight explained.

"Ah, that makes sense." The purple haired girl replied, looking around at their surroundings. "So, what do you normally do?"

The techie shrugged. "Just wait for everyone else."

The two of them stood quiet next to each other. Rarity looked down the road the bus just left on, listening closely. Another grin slowly grew on the fashionista's lips, and she nudged the sciencey girl by her side.

"I have an idea. Let's both moon the road quickly." Rarity suggested, grinning mischievously.

Twilight looked over at her friend, puzzled. "Wait, why?"

"Oh, I just think it'll be really fun and daring. You never know whether or not another bus will turn around the corner." Rarity giggled giddily, getting excited at the mere thought of almost getting caught.

Twilight blushed again. Even though it sounded extremely risky, it was also highly intriguing to the nerdy girl. Plus, with her undies and shorts now gone, it would make the act much more simpler. Slowly, the science girl began to grin as well. "Ooh, sounds risky, but also naughty. Let's do it!"

"Absolutely!" Rarity nodded as they both, turned, grabbed their lower clothes and prepared to lift/lower them and bare their rumps. "Ready?"

"Ready!" Twilight nodded.

"Alright then, on the count of three. One…." Rarity started, bending her knees and inserting her thumbs under the waistband of her shorts and panties.

"Two…." Twilight continued, leaning forward as well and sticking her skirt clad butt outwards towards the road.

"Three!" They both declared in unison, before doing the act. Rarity whisked her shorts and panties down to her knees, revealing her massive white derriere to the empty road. As she did so, her knees touched together, jutting her titanic tushie out even further.

Twilight bent forward a bit more, before lifting the back of her star covered mini skirt up, showing off her large purple moon.

The two naughty girls giggled excitedly as soon as they felt the chilly evening breeze brush along both of their big bare butts.

"Ooh! This is so cool…!" Twilight shivered.

"I know right?" Rarity beamed.

"Yeah!" The sciencey girl nodded, smiling.

"And as a bonus, you wanted us to spend more time together, did you not?" Rarity reminded.

Twilight giggled. "You're right. I guess this _does_ counts as spending time together."

The two started wiggling their rears from side to side, putting on a show to an invisible bus full of people.

"Hehe, we're _mooning_ in front of the planetarium." The sciency girl stated, smirking over at her friend, who shot a naughty grin back.

"Oh, indeed. We certainly bring a whole new meaning to the term _full moon_." The fashionista added. Both of them snickered, while still impishly shaking their butts.

"You won't need a telescope to see _this_ moon." Rarity said while smacking her butt.

"Nice touch." Twilight admitted.

"Thank you." The fashionista grinned, proudly. A faint pink hand print was left behind on her left butt cheek. Her twin moons jiggled even more than before now.

Twilight giggled and gave her own bare booty a spank, causing her butt cheeks to jiggle as well.

"As much fun as I'm having, I'd say it's about time we cover up." Rarity told her friend.

"I was about to say the same." Twilight confessed.

Rarity soon pulled up her undies and shorts while Twilight dropped her skirt to cover her bare rear up again.

"Thanks for doing this with me, Twilight." Rarity said. "It has been splendid to do this with another girl."

"I should be the one thanking _you_." Sci-Twi confessed. "I never thought I'd have more fun."

"It turns out we _both_ have a naughty streak." Rarity smirked and gave the nerdy girl next to her a hip bump.

"Yeah, guess we do." Twilight smiled as she returned the hip bump, which soon became a butt bump.

Both girls giggled giddily among each other, relishing in the enjoyment the two of them were having bumping butts. They each felt the flesh of their twin globes jiggle with each bump.

"Ooh! Idea!" Rarity sang.

"What?"

"This way!" Rarity said before she grabbed Twilight's arm and pulled her away.

Before long, the two naughty girls were standing in the middle of a wide clearing, the only signs of civilization were in the distance along with the road. Twilight looked around confused, wondering why they were standing in the middle of nowhere, The paranoid part of her brain thought Rarity was gonna do something bad to her, hence why they were in a clearing with no one around.

"So… why are we here?" Sci-Twi inquired.

"Because, I want to see you twerk darling and this is the perfect place to do it in." Rarity replied, smiling.

"Twerk?" Twilight echoed.

"I've heard it's a dance involving young girls gyrating their rear ends to people." Rarity explained.

"That's a dance?" Twilight remarked, baffled.

"Indeed it is." Rarity nodded.

"And… you want _me_ to do it?" Twilight added, blushing.

"Come now, based on what we've done so far this is _nothing_." Rarity stated.

"Well… that _is_ a good point." Sci-Twi admitted.

"Exactly! After we have big butts, shall we… _move them_?" Rarity grinned mischievously.

"Hmm… ok!" Twilight nodded.

"Excellent! Now… shake it!" Rarity declared.

Twilight took a deep breath and thought of a song, something fast paced and danceable. She closed her eyes and rocked her hips back and forth, slowly to begin with. After a few seconds, she threw her arms in the air and swung her hips with more force, cocking them on each side.  
She walked backwards to Rarity and bumped her with her hip. Not one to be out done, Rarity quickly returned the bump.

"Ooh, yes! That's it! Shake what you've got darling!" Rarity cooed, getting her friend into the spirit of it, as well as letting herself go.

The fashionista swung her hips back and forth in an exaggerated manner, dancing alongside her normally reserved friend, who was now losing herself to this new dance.

"I think I understand now why so many girls love doing this so much!" Twilight giggled, getting into a half squat position, before pulsating her hips back and forth rapidly. Doing this caused her mini skirt to occasionally fly up and expose the rippling purple ass cheeks of her jiggling booty.

The sight of the nerd's jiggling buttocks was making it increasingly difficult for Rarity to contain her excitement. So she immediately turned her back to her twerking friend, and quickly fiddled with the zipper on the front of her shorts, giggling all the while.

After she pulled the zipper all the way down, she let her shorts and underwear drop to her ankles before stepping out of them. Rarity smirked as she squatted just a little bit, placing her hands on her knees, before gyrated her hips back and forth, making the flesh of her massive twin moons jiggle like crazy.

"Ooh, this is so much _fun!_ " The fashionista squealed with delight, while she continued twerking along with her friend.

"I know!" Sci-Twi beamed. "We _so_ got to get the others involved in this!"

"Agreed, but first…" Rarity began before she stood up straight and started to take off her shirt as well. "Time to make it _more_ fun."


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

Sci-Twi stared in bewilderment, a blush apparent on her face as she witnessed her friend stripping naked right in front of her. "R-Rarity! You're getting naked!? Outdoors!?" The nervous nerdy girl exclaimed with worry, afraid her friend's vulnerable state will lead to them being caught.

"That's right." Rarity confirmed, chipper. "I feel a little… exhibitionism right now."

Twilight's face was certainly a bright shade of red, as she took in the sight of her friend's bare naked body. "H-how does it feel?"

Rarity looked at her naked self and started to do several poses. "Hmm, embarrassing… but I do feel a great sense of freedom!"

Twilight gulped a little as she continued to stare at Rarity's gorgeous bare body. "I think you have a beautiful body." She stated, before covering her mouth quickly.

"Thank you." Rarity said, proudly before looking at Twilight seductively. "So… which part do you like the _most_?"

"Huh?" The science girl inquired, caught off-guard.

Rarity slapped both of her butt cheeks first, making the flesh ripple. "My plump fanny?"

Next she let her boobs swing back and forth like a pendulum. "Or my sizable breasts?"

Twilight's eyes followed her friend's boobs as they swung back and forth, almost like a trance. The nerdy girl shook her head, blushing intensely.

"A-as beautiful as your whole body is, I think my favorite part might be that…. _Fanny_." Sci-Twi gulped a little, smiling nervously at the naked fashionista.

Rarity just giggled. "Yes, I have to agree, it is my best feature. As is yours."

Twilight looked down towards hers. "Really?"

"Oh, yes." Rarity nodded as she grinned wickedly. "In fact…"

Twilight grew nervous as Rarity started to approach her, snickering mischievously. "Wha… what are you doing?"

"Just providing a little motivation."

"Motivation?"

"Yes. If you do not strip yourself, I _will_."

Sci-Twi gulped again and started backing up slowly. "W-wait now, let's take it a little easy." She eventually stopped when her butt made contact with the bark of a tree.

"Don't worry, I won't bite… at least not much!" Rarity snickered as she continued to approach before grabbing Sci-Twi's shirt and started to pull up her shirt.

"Ohhh, Rarity wait." Twilight groaned, but still didn't put up a fight. Instead, she watched as the alluring fashionista in front of her removed her solar system shirt completely, revealing a lavender bra beneath, which Rarity removed also. A sudden chill washed over the nerd's body as her shirt and bra were taken off, causing her to shudder.

"Oh my goodness, it's so chilly." Sci-Twi stated, crossing her arms across her breasts, pushing her boobs up as she did so.

Rarity took in the lovely sight, smirking all the while. "Good. Now, could you do me a favor next?"

"Oh? What is it?" Twilight asked, her eyes darting all around, in fear of someone looking.

"Could you turn around, bend over a bit, and _slowly_ pull down that cute star speckled skirt?" The fashionista's naughty smirk grew. "I wanna see that glorious full moon of yours, _mooning me_."

Twilight quickly nodded, and after grabbing the waistband of her skirt, she very slowly pulled it down and bent over forward in the process, raising her derriere up into the air in front of Rarity, causing her eyes to light up.

"Oh! What a breathtaking moon...absolutely _gorgeous_!" Rarity squeaked, as she raised her hand, and soon enough... the clap came down like thunder.

WHAP!

The twin globes bounced and wobbled, dancing spryly from the firm impact of Rarity's slender digits across Twilight's poor naked tush.

"GAH!" Twilight gasped in surprise, the stinging from the sudden spank still ringing on her wobbling ass cheeks. Soon, a faint pink hand mark appeared across her two globes.

"Ooh, nice squeal there darling." Rarity complimented her, staring down at the still jiggling buttocks of her friend. "In fact… let's make you squeal more…"

"More…?" Twilight echoed, very nervously as her legs bent and trembled.

"Yes. Now… put your hands against that tree behind you and stick out your rump." Rarity ordered as she twisted a finger around. "Chop, chop, dear."

Twilight wanted to say no and put that new confidence she had to good use, but the submissive part of her was still there, not to mention the fact that she greatly enjoyed being spanked too much.

"O-ok…" Twilight stuttered, timidly before she turned to the tree and pressed her hands against it. "Like this?

Rarity giggled. "Stick your butt out a little more, please?"

Twilight then moved her butt a little closer to Rarity. "Like _this_?

Her friend licked her lips and smiled. "Oh, yes… just like that," she said, pleased before she suddenly smacks Sci-Twi's rear once again.

The geeky girl yelped, her poor behind wobbling under the firm blow from Rarity's fingertips. The twin cheeks bounced and jiggled against once and other. She slapped again and again, alternating her tiny fingers across Twi's two wide cheeks.

"OWW!" Twilight practically screamed from the blows her backside was taking. Although, she was secretly enjoying this quite a lot. Rarity on the other hand, was also deriving great pleasure in spanking the submissive girl, who currently had her red booty on full display in front of her.

Twilight cooed in delight, feeling the sting was over her buttocks. "Ooo, we've been so naughty today. Mooning a bunch of strangers while on the bus." The sciencey girl smirked. "Leaving a little present on the windows for the next person to notice."

"Indeed we have been." Rarity agreed as she started to smack Twilight's bottom cheeks like a pair of basketballs.

Twilight took the punishment, yelping with each unwavering smack to her poor, sore tush. "Ah! Maybe _you_ need to be punished as well."

Rarity smirked. "You're certainly welcome to _try_."

Twilight grinned in response. "Is that a _challenge?_ " The naughty nerd inquired.

"What if it _is_?"

"Ooh, you're asking for it!" Twilight said, turning back around to face the fashionista.

"Oh dear." Rarity responded before Sci-Twi tackled her down and started wrestling her on the ground, fully naked.

"Aha! Gotcha now!" Twilight declared atop the fashionista. Much to the nerd's surprise, Rarity easily flipped her over, quickly climbing on top of _her_.

"I've taken martial arts, dear." Rarity grinned smugly, while the sciencey girl struggled beneath her.

"Not fair." Twilight grumbled, adding to the amusement of her victorious friend.

Still grinning, Rarity turned around while still sitting on top of Twilight, so that her fanny faced the pinned nerd's face.

Twilight felt her cheeks flushing intensely, as Rarity's massive twin white globes jiggled inches away from her face. She knew the fashionista had a large posterior, but actually being _this_ close to it really highlighted its size.

The fashionista looked behind her with a naughty smirk, giggling upon seeing her friend's stunned expression.

"If you'd please pardon my French for just this moment, dear." Rarity started, her smirk growing. " _Kiss my ass, darling._ "

Twilight was stunned at first by her normally uptight friend's use of such 'uncouth' language. However, it still didn't distract her from the fact that Rarity's massive, jiggling ass cheeks were inches away from her face. With a gulp, the nerd puckered up her lips, and proceeded to lean her head forward.

Slowly, but surely, her lips got closer and closer to the fashionista's immense derriere. She was so close in fact, that she could smell some sort of lotion that was undoubtedly expensive. She also noticed tiny beads of sweat, which shifted whenever the fat of Rarity's butt cheeks rippled. Without hesitating, Twilight pressed her lips against the soft flesh of Rarity's bare, white posterior.

"Oooh." The fashionista cooed in delight, rather enjoying the feeling of someone giving her a quite literal ass kissing. Rarity bit her bottom lip in an effort to stifle a moan, meanwhile her devilish smirk still remained.

Twilight closed her eyes and even let out a moan while continuing to smooch the fashionista's jiggling ass cheeks while doing so made Rarity shiver. When Twilight was done, she had left a bright kiss mark on her friend's ass cheek, which rose up as Rarity stood up and offered Twilight her hand.

"Now then, shall we streak back home?" she offered.

The science girl shuddered in a mix of excitement and anxiety at the mere thought of the two of them heading all the way back home in nothing but their birthday suits.

"Ooh, that sounds incredibly risky… yet also very exciting!" Twilight nodded, excitedly.

"I know." Rarity beamed as Twilight took her hand before she helped her up, turned away and started running off. "Race you!"

Twilight giggled and immediately took off after her. "Hey! You got a head start!"

"So?" Rarity teased.

The nerd tried her best to keep up with the fashionista, who was surprisingly quite nimble and quick, for a girl with such a large posterior.

" _Wow, she's pretty fast."_ Twilight thought to herself as she raced behind her friend, who was getting farther ahead of her with each step.

* * *

Rarity felt her heart race with excitement, and her veins rushed with adrenaline as she ran steadily ahead of her friend. She felt a certain freedom openly streaking outside like this, a type of freedom she didn't know she wanted to experience.

The movement of the extra fat on her backside bouncing up and down, along with her sizable breasts doing the same, just added even more to the fashionista's enjoyment. Not to mention the slightly cool evening air rushing against her bare body felt absolutely incredible, like being hit with little jolts of electricity all over.

" _Oh, I can't deny this. This is so much fun! I love it! I love streaking!"_ Rarity smiled and laughed freely as she continued to run without missing a step.

Behind her, Twilight felt the exact same way but was mostly distracted by the sight of her friend's badonkadonk bouncing in front of her. She watched how the flesh on the fashionista's glutes jiggled up and down with each step she took. In fact, she was so distracted by the marvelous fanny that she didn't notice a stray branch in front of her, causing her to trip and start falling forwards.

"Whoa!" She called out, luckily stopping herself from landing face first in the dirt and her ass up in the air for the world to see.

Rarity on the other hand, just arrived right at an empty street. She decided to take a quick peek behind her before crossing it, and found Twilight dusting herself off. After she waited and saw that her friend was alright, the fashionista quickly zipped across the street, stopping on the other side.

She looked behind her once again, and found the nerdy girl still brushing some dirt off her legs. This lead to an idea popping in the fashionista's brain. Feeling the excitement rushing through her body, she chose to borrow a page from Rainbow.

A coy little grin formed on her lips, as she placed both her hands on her knees, and leaned her upper body forwards a bit. This caused her big, bare, derriere to jut outwards towards the street as she leaned more.

"Yoohoo!"

Twilight looked up from dusting off her legs, and blushed bright crimson.

"O-oh…" She stammered, finding none other than Rarity's enormous rear end wiggling from side to side, just on the other end of the road up ahead. The nerd's heart pounded in her chest, both from the amount of energy she had just exerted, along with the fact that her friend was currently mooning her.

"I'll… I'll be right there!" Twilight called out, panting. "Whew! Not used to so much running…"

"Need some motivation?" Rarity inquired before kissing her hand and smacking her bum with it, making the extra fat on her ass wobble.

Twilight smirked. "Classy."

"Well, I _am_ indeed a lady of class." The fashionista giggled in response, shaking her tush at the nerdy girl on the other side of the road, who was still catching her breath before sprinting ahead.

"Hey!" Twilight exclaimed before chasing after her.

They suddenly stopped however, when they started to hear a car coming their way and quickly looked around for something to hide in before seeing a bush and jumping into it. They held each other close with bright red faces as they waited for the car to pass.

Twilight's eyes suddenly shot wide open, in a mix or nervousness and embarrassment. "Rarity! Your butt is sticking out!" She warned, noticing her friend wasn't _completely_ obscured by the bush they were hiding in.

Rarity looked back and gasped in shock and embarrassment when she realized she was right.

"Oh dear…." The fashionista mustered in a squeaky voice. Her mind became filled with several thoughts at once, which were interrupted by the sound of a car approaching closer. "What do I do!? What do I do!?"

"Just… I don't know… press it down!" Twilight said, hushed.

Rarity quickly set her bottom down into the grass and the dirt and curled up into a tight ball while still holding to Twilight who did the same.

They waited and listened as the car drove by, at which point they both stood up, covering her breasts and butt and lifting a knee to cover their crotches.

One close call, and now the two naked girls were checking all of their surroundings frantically, nervous about any possible eyes spotting them.

"Wow, that was a _very_ close call." Twilight said, her voice a little shaky from the incident.

"Indeed…" Rarity nodded, also very shaken. "Oh… see anyone else?"

"No… but I doubt it'll be for long…" Sci-Twi admitted.

Rarity moaned. "Maybe this was a bad idea… if we get caught in our birthday suits in public not only will people see how fat our rear ends are but…"

"We could go to jail for public nudity?" Twilight guessed.

"Among other things!" Rarity confirmed.

"Well, there's no point in standing around talking about it, where's your house?" The sciency girl asked.

"Oh, it shouldn't be too far. At least... I think it isn't too far?" Rarity stated, with uncertainty in her tone.

Twilight quirked an eyebrow, similar to how Applejack usually does. "You don't know?"

"Well, I haven't even been in this area before!" Rarity yelled out, her body trembling with adrenaline and anxiety, and her eyes darting around all over.

Twilight slowly placed a hand on her friend's shoulder comfortingly. "Look, it's okay. Just relax. Breathe slowly." She said, demonstrating by inhaling deeply, and exhaling with her eyes closed.

Rarity nodded shakily, before closing her eyes, breathing in slowly, then breathing back out. She repeated this process a few more times, until her body had stopped shaking, before looking back at Twilight, smiling.

"Thanks for that. I was getting a _bit_ carried away right there."

"A bit?"

"Oh alright, _a lot._ "

The two naked girls giggled together, temporarily ignoring the situation they were in, and simply finding the humor in it all.

"I wonder if anyone will find our clothes?" The sciencey girl wondered.

"Maybe, maybe not." The fashionista shrugged, before giggling again. "Would you still like to continue that race? Perhaps to my place?"

Twilight grinned, her playful side arising again. "Oh, you're on!"

Without a second to waste, both streaking girls quickly started off once more, running with each other through the little wooded area on the side of the road, avoiding bushes and trees they come across.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

They both laughed openly as each one did their best to surpass the other while running. It wasn't long though, before Rarity took the lead again. This didn't bother Twilight one bit, as she enjoyed the sight it offered her. What the nerd didn't expect however, was for her friend to stop so suddenly in front of her, causing them both to collide.

"Oof!"

"Ouch!"

Both girls rubbed their heads while laying besides each other, as well as rid the rest of their bodies of any dirt, twigs, or leaves.

"Why did you stop so fast?" Twilight asked, still rubbing her head.

"Look." Rarity replied, pointing over a couple bushes at Canterlot High.

The sciencey girl stared at the school building, not quite catching on yet.

"Yeah? It's the school."

"Well, I know _that_. What I'm saying, is there's no one there at the this time of evening." Rarity stated, a hint of a smirk curling on her lips.

It didn't take long before the nerd caught on, making her eyes widen again. "Are you really suggesting what I think you're suggesting?"

"Yes, yes I am. Let's _streak_ through the school." The fashionista giggled giddily.

"Oh, I don't know…." Twilight responded with worry.

"Trust me on this. There's going to be no one here except us." The fashionista replied reassuringly.

"Well…." The sciencey girl muttered, tapping her fingers together while her mind debated whether or not she should go along with this.

"It'll be _fun_." Rarity said, smiling and placing a hand on her nervous friend's shoulder.

"Alright, if no one else is there, sure." Twilight smiled back, deciding to go along.

The fashionista clapped her hands eagerly, looking back at the school. "Ooh! This is going to be so much fun!" She practically squealed in delight.

Twilight instead, looked back down at her friend's hindquarters, noticing something. "Um, Rarity, you still have a leaf stuck to your butt."

Rarity peeked behind her, confirming that she did in fact still had a leaf stuck to one of her butt cheeks. "Oh my, you're right."

For a split second, the fashion girl's face filled with dread.

"What's wrong?" Sci-Twi asked.

"It's not poison ivy is it!?" Her friend exclaimed.

"N-no, I don't think so." Twilight responded.

"Well, can you check?" Rarity asked, smiling awkwardly at her spectacled friend.

"Sure thing." The nerd replied, getting down on her knees and lowering her head so that it was on eye level with Rarity's bountiful backside. She found herself staring in awe once again, forgetting how big it is up close, and just how much it tended to jiggle unintentionally.

"Well, is it?" The fashionista's voice broke Twilight out of her trance.

"Oh, no. It's not."

"Oh thank heavens." Rarity breathed out in relief, before peeling the leaf off of her bum. She grinned and rubbed it on her friend's cheek, before discarding it.

"Umm, what does that mean?" The nerdy girl asked in puzzlement, blushing a little.

"Oh, it's nothing dearie." Rarity giggled, causing her confused friend to blush more.

After a moment of awkward silence, both of them went back to looking at the school again, with each of their hearts beating heavily.

"On the count of three, we'll both run across the street, and duck into the bushes around the school." Rarity stated, to which Twilight nodded in agreement.

"Got it."

"You ready?"

"Ready!"

"One…"

"Two…"

"Three!" The two girls yelled as they sprinted across the street. In a few seconds, the two girls had crossed the empty street, and ducked right behind some bushes next to the school. They both huddled close to each other, each of their bodies warming themselves.

"Ow!" Rarity cried out.

"What's the matter?" Twilight questioned, slightly concerned.

"I felt a twig poke my bum." The fashionista groaned a little, rubbing her derriere.

"Phew, thought it was something worse." Twilight responded, looking up from their hiding spot.

"I see no other cars or people coming by at the moment."

"Good, let's check to see if the door is locked." Rarity said, quickly jumping out from the bush and zipping over to the school's doors. She grabbed the handle and pulled. Unsurprisingly, the door didn't budge. Wanting to avoid being out in the open for too long, Rarity hurried back to the bush her friend was hiding in, ducking behind it.

"It's locked."

"Figures."

"Well, what should we do now?"

"Hmm, let me think."

Twilight rubbed her chin in thought, peeking her head out of the bush again and looking around the school.

"Maybe there's a slim chance someone left a window open?" The sciencey girl suggested.

"It's worth a shot." Rarity replied.

"Although… given the size of our posteriors… we just might not be able to squeeze through unless it's a large one…" Twilight pointed out.

"True… but as I said before it is worth a try." Rarity declared, determined.

"I agree." Sci-Twi nodded, peeking once more out of the bush. "Let's stay hidden in these bushes and go around the school. Maybe we'll find a window."

"Yes, let's."

The two naked girls maneuvered their way through the bushes along the school's walls, keeping an eye out for any openings while doing so.

"See anything yet?" Rarity asked, looking around.

"Nope, not yet." Twilight replied, continuing through the bushes.

"Wait, do you hear that?" The fashionista spoke up, hearing the sound of a car's engine getting closer. "Stay still!"

Both girls hunkered down low to the ground, trying their best to not move an inch. Rarity lowered herself low against the grass in front of her friend, meaning her big white behind was directly in front of the spectacled girl's vision.

The nerd sweated nervously as the car's engine got louder, while she focused on the round, jiggling, twin globes of Rarity's enormous booty. Her whole face was as red as beet, having no choice but to endure staring at the fashionista's giant butt, just centimeters away from her face.

While remaining absolutely still, with her friend's ass right in front of her, she noticed how tense it looked, no doubt from the fashion girl being nervous. As the car passed by them, both of them shivered just a bit, and felt their butt cheeks instinctively clench.

Once the engine from the vehicle grew fainter and fainter, until it could no longer be heard, the two streakers breathed out heavy sighs of relief. Twilight lifted her head up, no longer having to be right by the fashionista's large ass, although she really didn't mind it.

"Phew, glad that's over. For a second there, I was afraid you might…" Twilight caught herself, stopping before saying anymore.

"Afraid I might what?" Rarity inquired, looking behind her with puzzlement.

"Oh, it's nothing, really." The spectacled girl offered her friend a worried smile.

"Oh _really?_ " Rarity bemused, not believing her.

"Yes, really." The nerd responded quickly, her face sweating like crazy.

"Hmm, sure…." The fashionista responded, looking back ahead of her. "Well, let's continue."

As soon as Rarity turned her head to face in front of her, Twilight's eyes widened to the size of saucer plates, her whole body running cold.

"Um, Rarity?"

"Oh, what is it _now?_ " Rarity questioned with annoyance, keeping her eyes locked ahead of her.

"Whatever you do, _don't move._ "

Now it was Rarity's turn to be worried. Chills ran all through her naked body as she did her best to stay in place.

"Twilight, I don't like the tone of your voice right now." She gulped, beads of sweat forming on her forehead.

"Don't worry, just let me handle this." Twilight said, picking up a stick and cautiously bringing close to the back of Rarity's head.

"Handle what? Twilight?" Rarity's body was shaking like a leaf, her heartbeat rapidly increasing while anxiety invaded her mind. Even though she fervently wanted to deny it, the fashionista was almost certain she knew what was going on.

"Twilight…. I want you to be honest with me. _Is there a bug on me?_ "

Twilight ignored her friend, instead focusing on getting the stick closer to the fashionista's hair.

"Just get on the stick little guy." The science girl muttered to herself, much to the discomfort of her nervous friend.

"Twilight, why aren't you…" Rarity paused upon feeling something move along her hair, something with many, many tiny legs. At that point, she couldn't keep her emotions inside for any longer.

"GAAAAAAAHHHHH!"

Twilight flung herself back in surprise from the sudden shrill cry, covering her ringing ears while her friend flipped out, frantically waving her arms everywhere and feeling all over her body.

"Rarity! You're making too much noise!" Twilight warned, her words not registering to the panicking fashionista.

"Is it still on me!? Is it!? _Is it!?_ "

As Rarity bent forward and started wildly brushing off her legs, that's when Twilight saw it. The little eight legged nuisance that was causing so much trouble, was spotted directly on the fashionista's right butt cheek, not moving a smidge.

Twilight narrowed her eyes at the bug, knowing full well she couldn't let it get away this time. Without fully thinking it through, the spectacled nerd raised her hand up high, her eyes locked dead set on her target. Then, with one fluid swift motion, she swung her hand down right onto it.

 _SMACK_

"OW!" Rarity jumped up in shock, quickly rubbing her stinging posterior, which now had a faint pink hand print on the right cheek. "What was the meaning for that!?"

"Look." Twilight simply stated, pointing at the ground behind her.

The startled fashionista looked where her friend was pointing at, soon figuring out what she meant. A spider was seen dead on the ground, it's legs twitching. The thought of that _thing_ was just on her derriere _mere seconds_ ago, made Rarity shudder and her face contort in disgust.

"Twilight, you could've _warned_ me before doing…. _That._ " Rarity said, still rubbing her slightly sore behind.

"Sorry… but hey, at least it's gone now." Twilight offered her friend a cheeky smile.

Rarity sighed in exasperation. "Well, I guess you're right. Thank you. But warn me next time!" She asserted, to which the science girl nodded.

"Duly noted."


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

After the series of events that just transpired, the two girls once more set off around the school, keeping their eyes peeled for any sort of opening. When all hope seemed to be gone, that was when one of them finally spotted an opportunity.

"Aha! Look!" Rarity pointed at an open window located up ahead, that appeared to be a little bit high up.

"Great. Now, how do we get up?" Twilight wondered, staring up at the opening.

"We'll hoist one of us up, then one of us will pull the other through. Simple." Rarity stated matter-of-factly.

"Alright, who's gonna push up who first?"

"I'll push _you_ up first. Then you'll pull _me_ up." Rarity stated, getting into a kneeling position and holding her arms outwards. "Here, climb on."

"Okay, if you're sure with this." Twilight blushed a bit, before slowly stepping onto her friend's arms, then onto her shoulders.

"Whoa!" The sciencey girl rocked back and forth unsteadily, before placing her hands on the wall for balance.

"It's alright, I've got you." The fashionista below her assured, her own legs wobbling just slightly. "Just focus on getting through that window."

"O-okay." Twilight adjusted her glasses, her heart pounding in her chest as she reached up and grasped the windowsill. Using all the strength she could muster up, she hoisted herself up and into the window landing on the inside.

"Twilight?" Rarity called up, looking up at the window. "Are you alright, dearie?"

After a few moments of silence, she saw her stick her upper body out, reaching her arm towards her. "Grab on!"

The fashionista followed her order and clasped onto her hand tightly.

Twilight grunted and started to pull her up, quickly switching to using both arms. "Wow Rarity… you're a lot heavier than you look."

"Are you calling me fat?"

"What!? No, I didn't mean it like…." Twilight paused upon hearing her friend giggling, obviously not being serious. "Ha, ha, real funny." She said in a sarcastic tone, before using the rest of her effort to pull the girl up and through the window. Unfortunately, a certain part of the fashion girl's body was unwilling to cooperate.

Both of them stood quiet for a second, with Rarity stuck half way through the open window. The fashionista was the first to speak.

" _This. Is. Not. Happening._ " She said dismally, her cheeks turning a rosy pink, while her _other_ pair of cheeks hung outside the window, proudly displayed for whoever comes by and sees.

Twilight gulped nervously, of all the things to happen, this was something she was not prepared for.

"Oh my gosh! What are we supposed to do!? If somebody comes by and you're still stuck, they're going to get the mooning of the century! And worse, what if they decide to take pictures!? And then…." The panicking girl stopped herself short, seeing the unamused look on her friend's face.

"Not exactly helping." Rarity told her in a deadpan tone.

"Oops, sorry." Twilight breathed slowly in an attempt to cool her head off. "So, let's take it easy and think of some ideas."

"Well, we don't really have the luxury of time here." The fashionista reminded her, feeling a slight breeze brush along her bare tush, making her shiver.

"Right, right." Twilight responded absentmindedly, tapping her chin anxiously. "Ohh, what could we do? Maybe butter the sides? Oh, but there's nothing here to lather the sides with!" The spectacled girl panted heavily, before she felt a bead of sweat slowly trail down her face. Just like that, she got an idea.

"I've got it! Maybe you could use your _sweat_ as a form of lubricant to free yourself."

Rarity quirked an eyebrow uncertain. However, she knew she didn't have any other options on the table at the moment.

"Alright, I'll try." The fashionista replied, and started struggling as hard as she could, trying her best to work up a sweat. After about a minute of constant struggling, she felt her hips slowly start to budge.

Twilight gasped, smiling widely. "Ooh, it's working! Keep it up!"

With newfound confidence, the fashionista grunted as she kept pushing herself more and more, feeling her backside slowly but surely make its way through the small window. After a few more minutes of struggling, she finally made it completely through, sending herself flying forwards.

"I've got you!" Twilight called out, catching her friend mere seconds before she landed face first on the floor.

"Phew, thank you Twilight." Rarity smiled gratefully, wiping some sweat from her forehead. She peeked behind her at her rear, which had a pink ring surrounding it.

"Oh dear, I hope that doesn't stay long." She said, wincing a little.

They both looked back at each other, then around the room they were in.

"Where are we?" The fashionista inquired, looking around and finding desks lined up against a wall.

"Looks like a classroom." Twilight responded back. "Should we turn the lights on?"

"After we shut all the windows in here." Rarity replied.

"Of course."

They both quickly went over to the windows and made sure each one was shut and the blinds pulled down. Once that was taken care of, Twilight went over and flipped on the lights. The whole room was slowly illuminated as the fluorescent lights kicked on.

Seeing each other standing naked in the middle of a school classroom made the two girls involuntarily cover up their private bits. They both knew they were alone, yet being in such a familiar place with nothing covering them made them feel strange. After a few seconds, they each slowly uncovered themselves again.

A few more minutes went by with no one uttering a word. However, they each knew what the other was thinking, as they both began to grin mischievously. The two girls let out little giggles of giddy excitement at the idea of being completely butt naked in their own school.

"I can't believe it. We're _actually naked_ inside our own _school._ " Twilight stated.

"And no one else is here but us." Rarity added.

The two of them felt their bodies tingle with enthusiasm, thinking of all the possible things they could do here. Just the ideas alone made both of them feel hot.

"Well then, shall we continue?" The fashionista insisted with a coy little grin, before opening the classroom door and stepping out into the empty hallway. With a quick flick of a switch, the hallway was illuminated just like the classroom.

Twilight followed her friend out into the now lit hall, feeling a shiver of excitement run down her spine. While the two of them stood out in the hallway, a barely noticeable chilly breeze brushed along both girls' lower halves, making their nether region's tingle with pleasure.

"So, what are we going to do first?" The nerd inquired with curiosity.

"Hmm…." The fashionista mused in thought, before a smirk curled on her lips. She went over to a row of lockers, and looked over each one, much to the puzzlement of her friend.

"Umm, what are you doing?" The spectacled girl asked in confusion, adding to the amusement of her fashion-centric friend.

After looking for a bit, Rarity found exactly what she was looking for. "So, this is _your_ locker right here, correct?" She asked, pointing to a specific locker.

"Uh, yes?" Twilight replied, still uncertain on where her friend was heading with this.

Rarity's sly smirk only grew upon hearing the affirmation. "Good to know."

"Wait, why?" The nerdy girl wondered, watching as her friend stood right in front of her locker.

Rarity turned around so that she was facing Twilight, a naughty smirk on her face as she bent forwards a bit, before pressing her bare ass right against the locker's surface. A familiar chill ran up the fashionista's spine as her butt cheeks made contact with the cold metal, making her coo in delight.

"Hey!" Twilight protested with a red face. "Wha… what are you doing!?"

"Just leaving a little something behind for you." Rarity grinned as she slowly removed her rear from the locker, the flesh of her tush actually stuck to it a bit before she finally pulled it away. This had left a large butt imprint on Twilight's locker that made the purple skinned girl blush even redder.

"Oh… that's so perverted…" she muttered.

"So is what _we're_ doing, darling." Rarity reminded.

"Yeah…" Twilight admitted.

"Tell you what, when we come across _my_ locker, you can do the same to mine." Rarity offered.

"O-Ok." The sciencey girl nodded, comforted.

"Come now, there's still much fun to do." Rarity declared as she took Twilight's hand and guided her down the hallway, their bare feet slapping against the hard floor as they walked.

Twilight shivered. "The floor is so cold…" she remarked.

"Indeed." Rarity agreed before another thought came to mind. "Tell me dear, what do you think would happen if someone were to see us right now in our birthday suits?"

"Well… if it was a teacher or Principal Celestia we'd probably get suspended…" Twilight reasoned.

"And if it's just another girl? Another… shall we say… riff raff, like us, prowling the halls?" The fashionista added.

"She would probably think we were perv's… unless it was Rainbow Dash of course." Twilight pointed out.

"It if _was_ Rainbow Dash she would no doubt _still_ laugh at us." Rarity stated. "After all, we don't quite have an excuse for doing this."

"Right… I mean… here we are… totally naked and… walking around the hall…" Twilight slowly realized with fear.

"I know, isn't the thought of being spotted exciting!?" Rarity inquired, giddy.

"Well…. Maybe a little bit." The nerdy girl felt another chill rush through her body, but this time it left her with a tingly feeling. She slowly began to grin widely, giggling at the tingling sensation.

"See what I mean?" The fashionista said with a sly smirk.

"Yeah, I think I do."

"Excellent! Let's continue."

They both continued making their way down the quiet, empty hallway. The only noise heard was the sound of the two naked girls' feet slapping and peeling off from the cool tile floors. It almost felt a little eerie how quiet it was, given how loud the school halls could get during the day. It only added to both of their excitement as they casually streaked through the halls.

Eventually, the two girls walked by the principal's office. Twilight came to a stop and felt her heart skip a beat, standing dead still right in front of Principal's Celestia's empty office. Even though no one was in there, the mere idea of standing naked right in full view of where Celestia _would've_ been sitting during a regular school day, made goosebumps appear all over the spectacled girl's bare skin.

"That's…. That's…." The nerd stammered.

"The _Principal's Office_." Rarity finished, her own body shivering a little, with her butt cheeks clenching instinctively. On any occasion, if the principal actually saw them both standing right in front of her office in their birthday suits, they would've been suspended _at the very least_.

However, she _wasn't_ there, and the office was empty, with two streaking girls standing by it. Rarity felt a coy grin cross her lips, an absolutely _nasty_ thought invading her mind.

"Ooh, Twilight I've got it!" The eager fashionista grabbed ahold of her friend, bringing her closer. "Let's go over, and _moon_ the principal's office." She giggled rather impishly while Twilight's face flushed a deep shade of red.

"Wait, you're not saying…."

"Yes, let's go and _press our derrieres_ up against the glass doors." Rarity smirked devilishly, as Twilight's eyes widened.

"What!? Are you crazy!? This is _Celestia's_ office! How do you think she'll react when she finds two…." The nerd paused and gulped worriedly.

"Do you _really_ think she's going to know who did this? If anything, her first suspicions will be that Rainbow and Pinkie did this. After all, she already knows those two are quite the pranksters." Rarity explained to a sweating Twilight.

"But…. But…."

"You said you agreed to have a little _fun_ right?" The fashion centric girl asked with a mischievous grin.

"Well, yeah, but…."

"Ah! No more buts! Speaking of, I'm going to be pressing _this one_ up against _that_ door." Rarity stated with a smirk, giving her bare ass a quick smack. The fat on her glutes wobbled wildly, distracting Twilight for a brief moment and making her stare. The fashionista giggled at her friend's face before she went ahead, strutting boldly over to the glass doors, her lovely hips swaying in exaggerated movements as she did so.

She turns to her friend again. "By the way, do you think you could give me a boost so my booty can reach the window of the door?"

"Uh… I don't know…" Twilight said, unsure and nervous.

"I'll give you a nice butt massage after!" Rarity offered.

"You know butt massages?" Twilight inquired, surprised.

"You're not the only one who does research." Rarity beamed in a cute manner.

The sciencey girl tapped her fingers together while in thought, running the idea through her mind a couple times before finally reaching to a conclusion. She let out an exasperated sigh, nodding over to her friend.

"Alright, I'll do it."

"Excellent!" The fashionista clapped her hands, giggling giddily as her nervous friend walked over to help her up.

Once she was by the door, Twilight rested on her knees and held out her arms, similar to how her friend hoisted her up through the window earlier.

Rarity carefully stepped up onto the spectacled girl's hands, bracing her own hands against the door for support. She peeked through the square window into the office, still as empty as before.

As she looked, Twilight's face was inches away from the fashionista's large, jiggly posterior. Every individual ripple and movement across her friend's bare butt cheeks went noticed by the nerdy girl, which only made her face turn a bright shade of red.

"Hmm, I wonder if this little window is even big enough for my _lovely_ derriere." Rarity spoke, giggling a little and giving her rear a quick wiggle, adding to Twilight's blush. "Well, I _suppose_ it's worth a shot."

She quickly turned, causing Twilight some slight pain as she stepped on her hands to do so, before pressing her bottom against the window of the door, covering it completely. What was really surprising was that the extra flesh on her tush went over the edges of the window, which would no doubt leave an imprint on the skin of her buttocks later on.

Rarity giggled. "Nope, I guess not!"

"Hurry! I think I hear someone coming!" Twilight said, hushed.

"It's just your imagination darling, there's nobody here but us." Rarity pointed out as she continued to wipe the door with her rear. Audible squeaking and creaking sounds were heard as the fashionista shifted her buttocks against the small window, trying her best to squish both her butt cheeks flat up against the glass. If someone _were_ to be sitting inside the office, they would see nothing but two large, soft marshmallows flattened on the glass, covering up the entire small window space.

Twilight gulped nervously as her eyes darted left and right down the empty halls. Meanwhile, Rarity snickered naughtily as she made sure to give the principal's office a full moon.

Eventually, the sounds Twilight were hearing started to get louder, though the nerdy girl couldn't tell if they were real or in her mind. Still it made her paranoid and very much so.

"Ok Rarity, that's enough, we have to hide!" Twilight told her, hushed.

"Hide? Whatever do you…" Rarity began before Twilight lowered back down, shoulder slammed the door to the office open and grabbed Rarity as she pulled her inside and closed the door behind them.

"Twilight! What has gotten into…!" Rarity started to exclaim before Twilight thought quickly and pressed her lips against Rarity's, in an effort to shut her up, stunning the fashionista and causing her eyes to widen as she let out a muffled cry.

Sci-Twi lowered them both down until they are sitting below the imprinted window, her back against the door as she and Rarity continued to make out, something Rarity gratefully returned.

Slowly but surely, as it continued Twilight moved her hand over to Rarity's bum, but before she could squeeze it, Rarity ended the kiss.

"Before we go any further, how about I give you that butt massage now?" The purpled haired girl offered. "In return, you have to pleasure me through my rump."

It didn't take nearly as long for the spectacled girl to come up with an answer, quickly nodding her head.

"Alright, deal." She spoke in a quieter tone, a sly smirk growing on her lips.

"Great! Lay down on your stomach first." The beautiful girl instructed.

After Rarity got up and stepped to the side, Twilight did as she was told and laid down flat on her belly right next to the Principal's desk. Rarity came over and kneeled down beside her, eyeing her plump rump like a piece of juicy meat.

"Um, Rarity?" Twilight asked, wiggling her rear to bring her friend back down to Earth.

"Oh, right! Sorry about that." A rosy tint invaded the fashionista's cheeks.

Rarity slowly places her hands at the top of Twilight's buttocks and fanned them up and down, following its natural roundness. As she continued to rub around the sides and back around, in a circular motion Rarity felt a great rush of pleasure as she kneaded and squeezed the flesh of Twilight's bum, it was if she was squeezing two exercise balls.

Twilight also felt greatly aroused by the pleasure she was feeling from having another person touch her bottom the way Rarity was. She let out a long moan as Rarity pulled up the sides of her tush and kneaded the fleshy areas on top.

Both of them moaned even louder as Rarity moved her hands down Twilight's lower back, cups both her butt cheeks and moves them around in a circle before pulling them up and letting them go, the two cheeks jiggled like jello.

Twilight let out a little coo of satisfaction, enjoying the sensation of her friend grabbing and letting go of her twin purple globes. A wide grin spread out across her face, nothing she had ever done before matched up to the sensual feelings she was experiencing now.

Rarity continued to gently press and knead the flesh of her friend's glutes, similar to how a professional baker kneaded fresh dough. She gave the twin cheeks just a tiny squeeze between her fingers, gaining a surprised gasp from her friend, followed by another moan.

As she dug her fingers into the flesh of the her sciencey friend's butt she also dug into it with her elbows, making Twilight moan and cry out even louder while she kicked her feet. Once she had settled down, Rarity moved her face closer to Twilight's tush and gave it a nice little peck.

The spectacled girl felt another blush coming on, upon feeling her friend give her rear end a quick little kiss. It was an odd feeling, that she strangely enjoyed.

Rarity smirked and planted her lips onto the soft flesh once again, keeping her mouth there for a while longer, tasting her friend's rump. After what felt like a long time, she removed her lips from the nerdy girl's tush, making an audible wet _smack_ as she did so.

Feeling daring, Rarity also gave Twilight's bum a little bite, causing to her react more than before.

"Ow!" The glasses wearing girl exclaimed in pain.

Rarity removed her mouth from the cheek, which now had a faint bite mark on it, with an embarrassed face. "Oops! Sorry, suppose I got carried away…" she apologized.

"Yeah… a little…" Twilight confirmed as she turned over and sat up a little before Rarity got on all fours and moved closer to her, making Twilight lean back, uncomfortably.

"We could still go further in a way that's more… _pleasurable_." Rarity offered, whispering into Twilight's ear seductively.

Twilight made an educated guess as to what she was implying and gulped. "You… swing that way…?" she inquired, slowly. Despite having initiated the kiss earlier, the whole subject on same gender love made her feel uneasy to a degree though she would never scold someone for it.

Rarity simply giggled at her friend's confusion. "Oh, I noticed how hot and bothered you got as soon as I told you and the rest that I mooned that one store." She smirked as she saw a familiar rosy tint appeared on the nerdy girl's cheeks. "Ever since I told you that information, you've been a lot more curious about other naughty acts I've pulled. Not to mention, you've been staring at my fanny a lot more as of recently."

"I… well… who _wouldn't_? Right?" Twilight remarked with a nervous grin.

"True… but still, a bi-curious lady such as myself can't help but do the same." Rarity admitted.

"I'm… aware but…" Twilight started to say before Rarity put a finger on her mouth and shushed her.

"Just flow with it, darling." The fashionista said, soothingly before taking her finger off Twilight's mouth and kissing her again.

Rather than protesting the sudden kiss, Twilight felt her eyes start to close, returning the kiss back in full force. She even felt her hands start to move over behind her friend's back and grab her hindquarters like she originally intended, before quickly stopping them. After all, it's rude to just reach behind and grab your friend's bottom, wasn't it?

After about a minute, Rarity pulled her lips back, her eyelids fluttered suggestively. Twilight was blushing intensely at what she almost did, not sure whether or not she should tell her.

"So, how was _that?_ " Rarity asked, with a sly smirk still on her lips.

"N-Not bad…" Twilight stuttered.

"I should imagine so, since you were the one who kissed me _first_." Rarity reminded.

Sci-Twi blushed. "R-Right…"

"And now… for my own 'first'..." The purple haired girl declared, slowly.

Rarity quickly grabbed onto Twilight's breast and squeezed it like an exercise ball, making her friend squeak while she rubs it all over. Twilight squealed louder and louder as Rarity caressed her boobs up and down and side to side as if it was uncooked dough.

This made Twilight pant as her nipples became erect, which Rarity felt, grabbed, twisted left and right and pulled on it before lowering her head and sucking it, all of which made Twilight cry out over and over again before she eventually turn and fall right over. Her back flesh landed on the cold floor, which sent a shiver up and down her spine while Rarity landed right on top of her breasts, which she rubbed her face against over and over.

The fashionista let out a muffled moan while her face was buried in her friend's boobs, sending a shudder of excitement rushing through the spectacled girl's entire body, and making her let out a little yelp.

Rarity smirked as she kept one hand on top of Twilight's other breast and squeezed it tight then slowly lowered the other hand all the way down her chest and stomach. She caressed her crotch before she reached her vagina. Rarity then stuck two fingers into her slick folds. She shivered as she felt the wetness of Sci-Twi's pussy and reveled in the squishiness she felt as she went further inside, but stopped when Twilight gasped and cried out.

"Oh! So sorry! Did that hurt?" The white skinned girl asked, concerned.

Twilight panted feverishly before raising her head and smiling at Rarity. "No… it's ok… keep doing that…"

"Very well." The sapphire eyed beauty said before she moved her fingers in and out of Twilight. She gained more and more depth as she continued, making it start to leak juices. "How's this?"

Twilight could only respond with a pleasure filled moan. As Rarity began to push her fingers against Twilight's folds with more force, the nerdy girl started to squirm and moan underneath her touch, her legs writhed under the attention. The stimulation in her body grew even more as she felt Rarity play with her pussy for a bit before going straight in again.

Twilight cried out from the satisfaction shooting up through her body, like a rush of adrenaline and lust. She quickly covered her own mouth afterwards, afraid someone could've actually heard her from the hallway.

This didn't distract Rarity from sliding her now slick fingers in and out of the sciencey girl's wet folds, each time she made a movement with her fingers, she felt her friend tremble and gasp in pleasure.

Eventually her hand, as if it was moving on its own, reached out and hovered in front of her friend's winking clitoris. She seemed hesitant to do anything until Rarity spoke up.

"It's alright dear, go right ahead." Rarity encouraged before letting out an excited gasp as Twilight touched her pussy and cried out to the heavens as Twilight pushed her fingers deeper inside her. She shivered a bit more before lowering her head into Twilight's breasts again, concerning her.

"Are you ok? You're so tight and hot down there…" Twilight remarked.

Rarity removed her face from the nerd's breasts, a wide grin evident on her face, as well as a bright red blush. "I'm fine. I-it's _incredible._ Please, do continue."

"Please… don't strain yourself…"

"It's ok…"

"But…"

Rarity smiled at her sweetly. ""It's ok, it's just a little pain… I can take it…" she assured her. "Now come on… make me feel good…"

Twilight was a little surprised but smiled. "Alright," she nodded, before Rarity moved her head forward a bit and they kissed again. Their tongue's started swirling around each other again, mixing their saliva while their docked breasts push against each other and their fingers begin moving in sync as they both thrust their fingers into each other over and over again, making them breath heavily.

The purple skinned girl felt her free hand start to move again, but this time she didn't stop. She reached behind her friend and grabbed a fistful of her friend's supple ass, squeezing it tightly in her grasp. Rarity gasped with pleasure feeling this and responded by doing the same to her friend's bosom, as they both squeezed on each other's naughty bits and made love at a fast pace, they soon reached their climax at the same time.

They screamed at the top of their lungs as their juices either squirted or poured out, depending on who it was. Both shook like crazy as pleasure generated by their individual orgasms washed over their sweaty bodies. When it finally ended they stared into each other's eyes and then started making out once again. Not long after, everything went dark as the two girls panted and basked in the afterglow of their little session.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

A few hours later…

Twilight was the first to finally wake up, she slowly lifted her eyes with a pained expression. "Oh… man… my head…" she groaned.  
Her vision soon focused and she was a bit surprised by what she was. She, along with were lying on the floor of Principal Celestia's office, naked, and she was currently spooning Rarity. It all quickly came back to her as she sat up.

"Oh yeah… now I remember!" she realized.

Rarity groaned as she woke up. "Twilight… have you not heard of _beauty sleep_?" she complained as she sat up also.

"Sorry…" Sci-Twi apologized.

The fashionista rubbed her tired eyes and looked around the room to observe her surroundings. "Oh, so that _wasn't_ just a pleasant dream." She said, still a little bit sleepy.

Twilight blushed. "Yeah…"

"I wonder how long we were asleep for…?" Rarity remarked, rubbing her eyes.

Twilight adjusted her glasses. "Uh… I think an hour… give or take…"

"Oh, I see…" Rarity said.

"You know…" The nerdy girl began.

"What?"

"That was… my very first time…"

"Oh… mine too…"

"Wow… almost hard to believe considering…"

Rarity giggled at this, slightly embarrassed. "Oh you…"

"Boy… all of that fooling around sure took a lot out of us…" Twilight remarked.

"Yeah… but it certainly was something wasn't it?" Rarity smirked.

"Yeah… it was nice…" Twilight admitted, bashfully.

Rarity sighed as she stood up. "Well now, I suppose we should go on home, don't you?"

"Yeah, I suppose so." Twilight stretched her arms and legs out, getting the blood pumping through them again. "I can't believe we actually _did it_ together, in the _Principal's office_ of all places."

Rarity giggled airily. "Well, when you put it that way… it does sound rather naughty…"

Twilight giggled also. "Yeah…" she agreed before remembering. "Oh! I almost forgot, before we go there's one last thing I wanna do."

"What's that, dear?" The fashionista inquired.

Before they knew it, both Twilight and Rarity were in the school library and the bespectacled girl herself was sitting on top of the photocopier machine and having it scan her bare tush just like Rarity had done some time ago.

"I've secretly wanted to try this before, but never really had the chance." Twilight giggled, while light shined from around the sides of where her rear was planted on the copier.

"Tingles, doesn't it?" Rarity remarked.

"Yeah, it kind of does. I feel sooo bad for Cheerilee when she has to come in and see this tomorrow." The nerdy girl grinned coyly, making her friend snicker.

"Indeed." Rarity agreed before a picture of Twilight's bum slid out of the machine, she quickly took it and giggled as her friend hopped off it, looking curious. "Look at that bum! Heh, heh, heh! So beautiful…!"

Twilight's eyes widened a little bit in surprise when she saw the result. "Oh my gosh. It looks even bigger than I imagined it would look." Her cheeks flushed as she examined her first cheek copy, noticing how much her glutes flattened against the scanner.

"Just imagine how _I_ felt when I first saw _mine_." Rarity giggled, nudging the blushing sciencey girl beside her. "Actually, since we're here anyway, might as well do mine too."

The fashionista smirked and went over to the machine, turning around and hopping up onto it, letting her bare ass squish against the slightly warm scanner, since it had just been used by her friend. She quickly pressed the button and let it scan her tush while Twilight held onto her own and stared at it with a red face.

"Wow, I feel so naughty after doing this." The spectacled girl muttered.

"Even after everything we've already done?" Rarity inquired, grinning while sitting atop the flashing copier.

"It's hard to believe I know, but yeah…" Twilight admitted.

Once Rarity's picture came out, the big butted girl herself got off the copier. "Yet, shockingly… you get surprising used to it. After all, after I mooned someone for the first time I was hooked, line and sinker."

The two of them placed both their copies side by side together to compare. Despite both of them having large rears, Rarity's was just slightly bigger, and took up more of the picture.

"So this is what those protesters saw when we mooned them on the bus…." Twilight stated, staring at the two pressed hams next to each other.

"Indeed." Rarity added. "I almost feel sorry for them, and almost ashamed that my derriere is so embarrassingly large… almost."

"Well… it might be bigger then mine but still… um… it's cute…" Twilight confessed, blushing.

Rarity smiled. "Thank you, dearie. Yours isn't half bad as well." She said, before giving Twilight a friendly hip bump, which made both of their rears jiggle.

The nerdy girl giggled before returning the hip bump and looked back at her and Rarity's cheek copies. "Y'know, when I was on that bus with you, and we both got ready to moon those people. As I turned around and sat up a bit along with you, it gave me a sense of excitement and adrenaline I had never experienced before. Then, when I whisked down my skirt and shorts, and well…. _Mooned_ them. It gave me such an overwhelming feeling of freedom that's hard to explain." Twilight smiled awkwardly, rubbing the back of her head.

Rarity nodded, understandingly. "Go on."

"Maybe it was the cold glass from the window against my butt, or just the idea of showing my bare rear to a bunch of strangers I don't even know, but something about mooning for the first time really got me excited, perhaps even made me _want_ to do it again." The nerdy scientist blushed sheepishly.

"I know _exactly_ what you mean." Rarity assured her. "And should you ever feel the need to again… you can always moon _me_."

"Really?" Twilight asked, surprised.

"Indeed, and should you feel… _frisky_ …" Rarity said, seductively before giving one of Twilight's butt cheeks a pinch, making her squeak and cover up. "I'll be there as well."

Twilight rubbed where her friend had pinched her rump, but still smiled. "Thanks. Also, if we were to ever hang out again, without the rest of our friends, would you maybe want to try mooning with me again?"

Rarity promptly locked arms with Twilight. "It would be my honor, dear."

Twilight beamed and leaned her head on Rarity's shoulder as they walked out of the library together side by side, completely nude and carrying their butt pics.

* * *

Later, after a grand stroke luck, the two girls managed to streak all the way to Rarity's house, since it was the closest, hiding behind every bush and car around to avoid being spotted and getting wetter as they continued.

Eventually they arrived at Rarity's front door and pant completely out of breath after running non stop.

"Wow…. that was close, but at least we're at your house now." Twilight said in between breaths.

"Likewise, and we should be the only ones here right now." Rarity replied back.

"Good… I think I'd die of embarrassment if anyone saw us nude." Twilight admitted. "Even if it was our friends…"

"As would I. After all I was already embarrassed when I ripped my skirt and showed my bare bum to you all… if they saw _everywhere_ …" Rarity muttered with a shiver. She quickly composed herself. "Anyway, let's go in, shall we?"

Rarity slowly reached for the knob when Twilight turned and saw something that made her gained a surprised expression. "Oh no! Car coming!" she exclaimed.

The fashionista turned and gasped when she saw the upcoming car as well, it couldn't see them yet but it would if they stood there any longer.

"Quick! Bushes!" she cried.

Both she and Twilight jumped off the front step and into the bush closest to them. They pulled each other close as they waited for it to pass. Rarity was the closest to the other side of it and she knew it thus, due to her feeling surprisingly daring, she slowly stuck out only her bum out of the bush and gave it a good wiggle.

Twilight gasped when she saw her friend with her tush sticking outside. "Rarity! Your butt! It's hanging out right now!"

"Oh, I'm well aware of that fact." The fashionista responded, a sly smirk barely noticeable on her lips.

"What are you…?" Twilight began before they heard a loud honking noise outside the bush, followed by the sound of tires swerving a little.

Twilight winced a little bit from the sounds of the car swerving, but breathed out a relieved sigh when she heard it drive past them. After it was gone, the two started to move and ended up bumping breasts with each other in process, making them giggle, both from the boob bump and the incident with the car.

"Alright, that was pretty funny." The spectacled girl giggled again. "What made you suddenly decide to moon that car?"

"Still had one more left in me." Rarity shrugged, casually. She slowly stood up out of the bush. "Anyway, let us get inside and shower, all this sweat and being in nature is _ruining_ my complexion."

Twilight giggled as she stood up also. "Now perverted but still the same old Rarity," she said, fondly.

"Who says a lady can't let loose and have a bit of fun every now and then?" The fashionista quipped, flipping her hair in an exaggerated manner.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

The two stepped out of the bush and walked back over to the door where once again Rarity started to reach for the knob.

"Rarity, are you _sure_ nobody is home?" Twilight asked, somewhat nervously.

"I'm _positive_ darling." Rarity assured her as she turned the knob and opened the door, allowing them to step inside. "Trust me, there's nothing to be…"

Just then, the girls noticed something strange as they walked in, some of the living room lights were off and the blinds were closed.

She then noticed, much to her surprise, that some of the lights in her living room were dark.  
"Odd… I thought I turned the lights off…" Rarity remarked, and began to proceed towards the living room to investigate.

"Rarity…" Twilight muttered tensely before Rainbow, Pinkie, Applejack, Sunset and even Fluttershy came over from another room.

"Hey, Twilight! Hey Rari… whoa!" Pinkie Pie said as her eyes widened.

Twilight and Rarity stood completely still side by side, both of them completely butt naked, as well as holding their butt copies they made back at the school. Both of them froze up a bit and did their best to cover each other up while their friends all blushed and tried to avert their eyes while Fluttershy covered her whole face and squeaked as she turned away.

"Holy moly ravioli…" Applejack muttered, shocked.

"Twilight? Rarity…? Wow…" Sunset said, completely speechless.

"Umm, this… isn't what it looks like?" Rarity said with a nervous and embarrassed grin.

"Wow Rarity! It's not your birthday and your _birthday suit_!" Pinkie remarked, stunned. "That's _bold_ …"

"And so is Twilight…" Rainbow pointed out. She slowly smirked at them. "Looking good guys."

Sunset quickly gave Rainbow an elbow bump to quiet her down.

"How did you all get in here?" Rarity questioned, blushing.

"I have my ways." Pinkie Pie said, proudly.

"That's creepy…" RD remarked, flatly.

"R-Rare… Rarity…? Why… why are you _naked_ …?" Fluttershy stuttered, uncovering her eyes a little before covering them up again.

"More importantly, why is _Twilight_ naked along _with_ you?" Applejack inquired, which made both of them swallow nervously.

"It's… a long story." Rarity admitted, shamefully.

"Well, we got time! Spill it!" Rainbow told them.

Rarity sighed in exhaustion, even uncovering herself in front of her friends. At this point, she was struggling to find reasons to keep covered, since they already saw her in the nude. Twilight quickly followed suit and uncovered herself also, her bouncing breasts nearly made Fluttershy's nose bleed.

"Well, I might as well come clean with you all. After all, there's no getting out of _this_ ," she sighed.

"Ooh! Story time!" Pinkie squeaked in excitement, zipping off and coming back before sitting down on her friend's sofa with a drink and popcorn in hand.

"Uh… but first… shouldn't you two be putting some clothes on?" Applejack asked, getting uncomfortable.

"No." Rarity shook her head.

"We're fine like this." Twilight added. "After all, we all have the same parts."

"True but uh…" Applejack began, partially shielding her eyes.

"Just tell us how this all started. We know Twilight did tests on you and stuff but what else?" Rainbow Dash demanded.

Twilight and Rarity both exchanged glances with each other, before giggling at the sheer absurdity of the situation going on.

"Where should we even start?" Twilight asked, looking over at her streaking partner.

"I honestly don't know. Perhaps when I joined you on the bus to moon that group of protesters with you?" Rarity inquired.

Pinkie spat out her drink in shock, earning a disappointed glare from Rarity. "Whoops. Sorry." The party girl muttered meekly, smiling widely.

The fashionista rolled her eyes and continued. "Yes. Me and Twilight mooned a group of people from inside the bus." She stated matter-of-factly, making the rest of her friends stare with their jaws hanging open.

"Alright! Right on, Rares!" Rainbow broke the silence, laughing.

"You…. you…. A whole _group_?" Fluttershy mumbled, trying to hide her intense blush springing up.

"That's right. I especially enjoyed it since I don't like them that much." Twilight admitted.

"You must have if you gave them a _moon_ to look at." Rainbow Dash quipped as she and Pinkie laughed.

"Who _did_ you moon anyway?" Applejack asked, quirking a brow curiously.

"Well, you see, Twilight likes to attend this one astronomy club after school, and she takes a bus up to the observatory, so-" Rarity was halted by Twilight placing a finger to her lips, and giggling.

"To make a long story short, they were people who protested the observatory being kept up, since they didn't believe in space." Twilight finished, remembering the fond moment.

"So you _actually_ mooned them?" Applejack asked again, still not entirely believing Twilight pulling a mooning.

"Oh and how." Rarity said, proudly while giving Twilight a quick little smack on the bum.

"It was actually more fun then I thought it would be." Twilight confessed, blushing.

"And eventually we also mooned the street, I taught Twilight how to twerk and gave her a good _spanking_." Rarity revealed, making Twilight blush even more.

"Wow. I'm impressed you got her to do that." Sunset Shimmer admitted.

"Yeah, I just never saw you as the type to be so… naughty." Applejack stated, making both nude girls giggle once more.

"Still doesn't explain why you're butt naked." Rainbow pointed out.

"Oh, that was my idea, I thought streaking would be most enjoyable." Rarity revealed.

"Ooh! Me too!" Pinkie beamed. "Hey! I just got a great idea!"

"What is it, Pinkie?" Fluttershy asked.

"Let's all be nude together!" Pinkie cheered.

"Why did I ask…?" Fluttershy mumbled.

Rainbow shrugged nonchalantly, seeing no big deal about it. "Eh, we're all girls here, no biggie."

"Of course, _you_ would say that." Applejack said, getting an irritated glare from the jockette.

"I think it's fair. After all, if it makes our friends feel more comfortable, why not?" Sunset added.

"I don't know about…" Fluttershy began before Rainbow began to take her shoes and socks off. She quickly hide herself as she continued.

"Relax, Fluttershy! There's no need to be embarrassed." Rainbow told her. "Like Twilight said; we all have the same parts."

Rainbow promptly let her pants drop while also sliding her underwear down her legs, revealing her own bare butt. The girls blushed at this, Fluttershy squeaked louder once again, especially when she turned it towards them.

"Yeah… but some of us have slightly… _bigger_ parts then others…" Applejack remarked, unsure of whether or not to look away.

"Ooh! Nice butt Rainbow! Looking as toned as always!" Pinkie complimented her. "And look! It still has my kiss mark on it!"

Rainbow, along with everyone else's eyes, move down to one of Rainbow's butt cheeks, which indeed still has a kiss mark planted on it. Rainbow blushed and chuckled nervously at this.

"Why…?" Sunset started to say.

"Never mind that! Now… who's ready to strip?" Rainbow Dash asked as she quickly pulled off her hoodie and shirt and started to unhook her bra. The others watched Dash as she dropped her bra to the floor, which left her completely nude.

"Yay! We're all gonna be nudists!" Pinkie cheered and hopped onto the coffee table, gaining another scowl from Rarity. She then bent forward in front of the rest of her friends and stuck her fingers under the waistband of her skirt and undies.

"Oh, um, Pinkie? Could you maybe…." Fluttershy tried speaking up, but was too late as the pink party girl dropped her lower garments right in front of her. Her bare, bubble butt was put on full display to the other girls behind her, much to their dismay.

"Not… moon us." Fluttershy finished, blushing bright crimson while Pinkie Pie wiggled her tush in the air.

"Really Pinkie?" Applejack remarked, deadpan.

Rainbow hopped over to Applejack. "Come on AJ, take 'em off!" she encouraged as she hip bumped her.

"Alright, alright. Relax. You wanna dance? Let's dance!" Applejack replied in irritation, using her much stronger hips to push Dash away, even almost knocking her over from the force.

"Hey, watch it AJ!" The athletic girl barked back, rubbing her own hip, which now actually felt a tiny bit sore.

"Heh, what's the matter? Thought you wanted to dance." The farm girl responded smugly while taking off her hat and having it land on RD's head, adding to the rainbow haired jockette annoyance.

"Whatever." Rainbow muttered.

Applejack began to unbuckle her belt which hugged around her denim skirt, pulling it out. She then proceeded to unbutton the front of her skirt, as well as pull down her zipper. As soon as she inserted her thumbs beneath the waist of her skirt and underwear, she flashed a smirk, and quickly turned her back to Rainbow. The athlete was taken by surprise and AJ immediately bent forward and whisked her denim skirt down to her knees, effectively mooning her.

"Aw man! AJ!" she exclaimed, shielding her eyes.

"Oh! What a _glorious_ moon, Applejack!" Rarity commended her, clapping her hands.

"Hehe, well what do you know? Looks like the mooner got mooned." Applejack stated with a proud smirk, wiggling her firm buttocks right in front of the jockette behind her.

"Ok! Ok! I get it! Just get that freckled caboose of a bum out of my face." Rainbow grumbled.

"Somebody's a sore loser." Applejack smirked as she straightened up.

"Speaking of sore…" Rarity grinned, mischievously before reaching behind Applejack and gave her behind a spank.

"Ow!" The fashionista recoiled her hand back, feeling it throb after smacking the farm girl's rear end.

Applejack chuckled. "Guess that backfired, huh?"

"Whatever is that thing made of!?" Rarity questioned.

"Years of working in the field." Applejack smirked as she patted her behind proudly. "Yeah, Granny always said that guys, and _girls_ , love a gal with a big, fat porch. Especially a firm one. Like mine!"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." Dash grumbled, still a little bit annoyed at being the butt of a joke for once. "Mine's bigger anyway."

"I thought Rarity's was." Pinkie Pie spoke up while Rarity covered her rear a little sheepishly.

"Well… maybe but… _mine_ is still getting bigger while _she's_ as big as she'll _ever_ be." Rainbow boasted before Sunset came over, turned and dropped her skirt and underwear before them, surprising everyone with the plumpness and roundness of her own glutes.

"The shape is just as important, Rainbow." Sunset stated, resisting the urge to crack a smirk.

"No, it's better to be bigger!" Rainbow argued, while blushing a little at Sunset's shapely backside, along with being mooned twice now.

"Whatever you say." The fiery haired girl responded, bending forward a bit and reaching both hands back to pat her plump butt cheeks. Doing this caused Dash's blush to spread.

"I prefer a handful personally…" Twilight admitted, a little embarrassed.

"What about Fluttershy's?" Pinkie questioned as everyone turned to Fluttershy, who was hiding behind a chair in the living room while Sunset continued to undress.

"I'm pretty sure hers is tiny." Rainbow stated.

"Rainbow Dash!" Rarity scolded.

"Really?" Pinkie asked, shocked before looking at Fluttershy pitifully. "Poor Fluttershy…"

"Um… please don't pity me…" The shy girl requested, meekly.

"I'm sorry…" Pinkie lowered her head in sympathy while Fluttershy lowered her's in embarrassment.

"Please stop…" she begged.

"The only way to know for sure is if she strips like the rest of us." Rainbow Dash stated.

"Come on, Fluttershy! Everyone else is naked, why should you feel ashamed?" Pinkie tried coercing the meek animal lover from out of hiding.

"Oh, I don't know." Fluttershy fiddled with a pink strand of her hair from behind the chair.

"Don't worry Fluttershy, it's fine! I mean… if a fussy girl like _Rarity_ can walk around buck naked, so can you." Applejack encouraged.

"But… but… can't I go to a closet to strip? I'm shy when naked." Fluttershy requested, nervously.

"More so?" Rainbow asked.

Fluttershy nodded in confirmation. "More so."

"Wow… and I didn't think that was possible." Rainbow remarked, surprised.

"Believe it." The shy girl nodded again.

"Why don't you strip one piece of clothing at a time?" Sunset offered as she took off her jacket. "We promise not to laugh or stare for too long."

Fluttershy felt like her entire face was as red as a tomato, and she began to sweat nervously. "Well…. Will you all _promise_ not to laugh?" She asked, biting her lip worriedly.

"Now why on Earth would we all laugh at you, sugarcube?" Applejack responded, walking over to her trembling friend and placing a hand on her shoulder to help ease her emotions.

"Yeah! We're _all_ in on this. Just look at us!" Rainbow assured her, spreading out her arms and legs just to emphasize the point.

"There's no reason to be shy around your friends!" Pinkie beamed, standing completely naked on one of Rarity's throw pillows, which got yet another glare of disapproval from the fashionista.

"Well I also encourage you, although I completely understand if you do not want to." Rarity stated.

"Me too. Though it'd be a shame if you didn't join us." Twilight admitted.

"Uh…" Fluttershy muttered, growing more and more unsure.

"Yes?" Pinkie asked with uncertainty, giving her shy friend a big smile.

"Let her make her own decision, Pinkie." Sunset stated, firmly.

"Fine…" Pinkie sighed, a bit disappointed.

Hating to see her friend and feeling somewhat left out, Fluttershy started to make up her own mind. "Ok. I'll do it," she declared, instantly brightening Pinkie up.

"Really!?" she said, excited.

Fluttershy nodded with newfound certainty. "Yes, I'll do it."


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

"Way to go, Flutters!" Rainbow patted the shy girl on the back, making her blush. "You're actually gonna give us a strip tease! I'm proud of you!"

"I still would prefer if everyone didn't crowd me." Fluttershy offered a nervous grin.

"Give her some space, girls." Sunset said, as everyone backed up.

Fluttershy bent down to remove one shoe and then it's twin. Next she pulled her socks off, one by one, and handed them, as well as her boots, to her friends. Next, Fluttershy lifted her dress higher and higher. She took another deep breath before pulled it over her head. The shy girl quickly used her hands to cover her bra covered chest and panties while her cheeks turned far more vivid pink.

"Easy shy, _easy_ …" Rainbow urged her, trying to calm her down.

"That's it…" Sci-Twi added.

"You can do it!" Rarity told her.

"Come on…" Sunset gulped.

"Ooh! Cute panties!" Pinkie marveled before being elbowed by Applejack.

"We're trying to make her feel more comfortable Pinkie, not weird her out!" she scolded.

"Sorry…" The pink haired girl apologized.

"Oh, it's alright Pinkie." Fluttershy said, surprising the rest of her friends.

"Wait, really?" The party girl questioned, to which her bashful friend nodded.

"I actually chose these ones because I thought they looked cute." She said, blushing a tiny bit.

Rainbow scanned her up and down. "Well… I can't disagree with you _there_ …"

Fluttershy giggled a bit, bashfully. "Please… don't make me blush…"

"Looks like you don't need any help there, sugarcube." Applejack added with a chuckle, which made the shy girl's blush deepen.

"You know you can take off your underwear if you want…" Sunset reminded her.

"But make sure you take your bra off first!" Pinkie spoke up.

"Guys! She doesn't have to if she doesn't want to. Remember?" Applejack asked them.

"It's okay, girls. I'll do it." Fluttershy stated boldly, causing her friends to all stare at her wide eyed. The bashful girl looked down at her bra, swallowed her fear, and began to take it off.

Some of the other girls gasped in surprise as they witnessed their friend actually start to remove her bra. She slowly reached behind her back and unhooked her bra. Then she grasped her left strap, and lowered it before she gently yanked at the other, and pulled her arm out before she handed it to Applejack.

The rest of her friends stared in marvel in awe, mostly from the fact that they'd never in their lives thought they'd ever see Fluttershy slowly strip naked before them.

"You're doing great so far, sugarcube." Applejack said, smiling warmly over at her friend.

"Don't feel pressured by us." Rarity stated, hoping that Fluttershy's not feeling forced to strip naked for her and Twilight.

"No, no… I can do this…" Fluttershy told them, though she still looked unsure. "I hope…"

"Well, you only got one piece of clothing left." Rainbow declared.

"Yeah! Show all of us that cute little butt of yours!" Pinkie said, excited.

"Pinkie Pie!" Sunset scolded, gaining another nervous giggle from the party girl.

"Whoops, my bad." Pinkie replied with a cheeky smile.

Fluttershy breathed in deeply, then exhaled. Now came the last, and to her at least, most difficult part. She looked downwards at her cute panties, blushing intensely at what she was about to do next. Gulping, she moved her hands to her hips, and slowly stuck her thumbs beneath the waistband of her underwear. Next, to test the waters, she just barely slid her panties downwards a little bit, just enough to reveal a tiny bit of her crack.

Fluttershy felt like her whole face was as red as a beet. While her whole body trembled slightly, she still kept her thumbs hooked into her undies, but didn't pull them down any further. She wasn't sure whether she wanted to be facing towards her friends or away from them. When facing them, she would be revealing her most private parts, but if she were facing away, she would be showing them all her bare butt.

"Come on Fluttershy!" Rainbow told her. "Just pull him right down. It's just like ripping off a Band-Aid."

"Let her go at her own pace, Rainbow." Applejack gave a narrow glare over at the athlete.

Fluttershy swallowed a lump in her throat, knowing if she wanted to get this done, she needed to do it quickly. She hesitantly removed her other arm from her breasts, exposing them once more, and moved it down to her panties to help pull them down.

The bashful girl hunched forward a bit, so that her nether regions would be slightly less visible, before slowly but surely sliding her panties down, revealing more and more of her butt. Soon, she was sliding the soft fabric down her legs, all the way till she reached her ankles. Before she knew it, she was standing completely in the nude, leaning forwards awkwardly with her rear end jutting outwards.

She quickly stepped out of her underwear and kicked them across the floor. She was aware that her ass was exposed but there wasn't anything she could do about it.

Pinkie couldn't help but give her a wolf whistle. "Wow Fluttershy! I didn't know you were that attractive naked!" she remarked.

"Oh… uh… thanks…?" Fluttershy said, slowly.

"Sure you don't wanna show us your butt?" Rainbow inquired.

"You don't have to." Sunset added.

"But you are more then welcome to." Rarity cut in.

"And we promise that we won't laugh at you." Twilight assured her.

Fluttershy kept her hands where they were, covering up the parts of her body as she was still shy about revealing. However, the more she stood there in the nude, she felt more relaxed and calm. Seeing the rest of her friends all naked so she wasn't the odd one out helped as well. The beginning of a smile slowly formed on Fluttershy's lips, especially when she realized that being naked with the rest of her friends wasn't as bad as she made it out to be.

In fact, much to the surprise of the rest of the girls, Fluttershy slowly turned around, and leaned her upper body forward, purposefully putting her rump on full display to them. It was smaller than most of theirs but still pretty plump.

As she mooned them, instead of feeling disgusting or caught off-guard, the rest of the girls were amazed as well as impressed by what Fluttershy was doing.

"Wow!" They all said.

"Oh? Am I doing it right?" Fluttershy inquired, looking back towards them.

"Totally!" Pinkie commended her.

"How do you feel?" Applejack asked.

"Well it does feel a little funny… being nude in front of you all…" Fluttershy admitted, shyly before smiling. "But it's also kind of… exciting!"

"Exactly!" Rarity nodded in agreement.

"Well I know that I _love_ being nude! The thrill, the excitement, the feeling of being free! I might never put on clothes again!" Pinkie Pie exclaimed.

"Me neither!" Sci-Twi giggled.

"Wait… ya'll aren't saying we should be _nudists_ … are ya?" Applejack questioned.

"I wouldn't say _that_ …" Rarity confessed.

"Then what _would_ you call it?"

"Well, most nudists do it because it feels natural to them thus there is no arousement involved in it at all."

"And?"

" _And_ the way _we_ would do it would be completely different."

"That's right! See, it's obvious that everyone here feels a great deal of excitement from being nude." Twilight pointed out. "And the activities we can do while we're like this are equally arousing."

Twilight made her point again by gesturing to Pinkie, who was have a 'twerk-off' with Rainbow Dash.

"Well, guess you have a point _there_ …." Applejack stated, watching Dash and Pinkie twerking competition with bafflement, but also slight curiosity.

"Exactly!" Twilight responded with vindication.

"So, what activities do you have in mind?" Sunset inquired, resting a hand on her hip.

"Ooh! I have an idea!" Pinkie exclaimed as she burst out, halting her twerk-off with Rainbow. "Let's all hang out naked in Rarity's backyard!"

Fluttershy gasped at the mere suggestion and quickly covered up instinctively, before slowly uncovering herself again. "Y-you mean, _outside?_ "

"Yuppers!" Pinkie nodded rapidly.

"Well, I _do_ have a relatively secluded backyard, with a nice high fence so no peeping toms will see me…." She paused as a rosy tint invaded her cheeks.

"See you?" Twilight questioned.

"Alright, sometimes when no one else is home but me, I like to relax on a lawn chair in the shade while only in my panties and bra." The fashionista stated, to which Rainbow simply shrugged.

"If it's as secluded as it is, why not try it?" Twilight said, getting a giddy squeal from Pinkie.

"Ah, what the heck. Let's do it." Applejack concurred, getting a silent fist pump from the party girl.

"Alright!" Rainbow said, pumped.

"Um… uh… isn't this going a little… _fast_?" Fluttershy asked, nervously.

"It'll be _fine_ , Fluttershy, no one will see us." Sunset Shimmer assured her. " _Plus_ , you did say being naked is exciting, right?"

"Yes…"

"Don't you want to feel _more_ excitement?"

"I… guess so."

"Then let us show you, who knows? You might enjoy it as much as Twilight and Rarity."

"Yeah! So let's move those cabooses!" Pinkie Pie declared as she gave Fluttershy a quick little spank to the bum to get her moving, after she jumped in alarm that is. The others quickly start to follow.

"Would you girls like me to bring some drinks out as well?" Rarity suggested.

"That'd be nice." Applejack smiled.

"I'm absolutely parched." Twilight added.

"Alright, how about I just bring a cooler out?" The fashionista said, everyone else nodded in agreement.

"I'll help you with it, if you need any." Applejack insisted.

"Oh that would be marvelous." Rarity beamed.

"Alright, we'll be out back." Rainbow said, sliding open the glass door that lead to the patio, before stepping outside.

Twilight, Sunset, Pinkie, and Fluttershy soon followed her, each of them felt a sudden breeze from the cool evening air washing across their bare skin, especially their tushie's. All the girls shivered just a little bit, except Rainbow, who had her arms and legs spread wide open.

"Ahh, feel that crisp, cold air against your skin…" The athletic girl said with a sigh, basking in the outdoor air. "Ain't it grand?"

"It's cold…" Fluttershy muttered, shivering.

Pinkie looked behind her. "I'll say! Look how much your tushie is jiggling!"

Fluttershy gasped and tried looking behind her back, her whole face flushing as she sees the flesh on her bottom quiver and shake. "Oh, is it really? I hope it isn't doing it too much." She said in a quiet tone.

Rainbow stepped out onto the lawn, feeling the fresh grass beneath her bare feet. She smiled and clenched her toes, grasping some of the grass with her feet. "This feels incredible! You have an awesome backyard Rares."

"I don't think she can hear us." Sunset Shimmer noted.

"Wonder what's taking them so long?" Twilight asked.

"I think I might know…" Pinkie said, smiling suggestively.

"What is it Pinkie?" Fluttershy asked, innocently.

"I don't know what it is, but I hope they hurry up. I'm thirsty out here." Rainbow said, while laying down on her back, on the grass.

Twilight leaned over her. "Aren't you worried about getting grass on your back and bum?"

The jockette gave her friend a quizzical expression. "I'll just wipe it off."

The former queen bee popped up over Rainbow also. "That might be hard to do, especially if it's on your back." Sunset stated.

"Yeah, but getting it off my bum will be easy _and_ fun." Rainbow Dash told them with a mischievous grin. "If you catch my drift."

Sci-Twi raised a brow over at her. "I'm not quite sure that I do, actually."

"Shall I demonstrate?" RD offered.

"If you want." Sunset shrugged. "I'm kinda curious to know also."

"Ooh! I want to see too!" Pinkie chirped, while laying on her belly.

"Ok then!" Rainbow Dash said as she moved her hands behind her head, lifted her legs up and propped herself onto her feet before standing up, now with grass stains going down all the way from her back to her bum and the back of her legs.

The blue skinned girl lazily wiped some blades of grass off of her back and legs. However, she left her bum untouched.

Sunset watched curiously, confused as to what she was trying to do. Pinkie watched excitedly while kicking her legs up and down from where she was laying.

"Um, Rainbow? What exactly are you gonna do?" Twilight questioned, just as confused as Sunset currently was.

"Watch." Rainbow instructed them as she reached around her back and started to rapidly pat her butt cheeks like they were bongo drums, letting them bounce up and down repeatedly and causing them to become a little pink and sweaty.

Pinkie cooed as the athletic girl's buttocks jiggled from the patting they were getting. Meanwhile, Fluttershy and Twilight were both blushing in unison.

"Surprisingly effective." Sunset mused.

"Come on Pinks, you're the drummer here. Give us a beat!" Rainbow told her.

Pinkie immediately zipped over to Dash, and gave her butt cheeks a palm smack which quickly became a quick series of pats, just like dribbling a ball. "Whoa, pretty jiggly. Although, not as jiggly as mine." Pinkie smiled widely. "Ooh! And here's a better way to wash your bum!"

RD and Pinkie quickly wrapped their arms around each other as they stood back to back and started to rub butts like Rarity and Twilight did previously, kneading their butt flesh and letting the sweat from both of them wash their glutes.

"Oh my goodness." Fluttershy said while her face burned bright red.

Sunset cracked a grin, amused by the teamwork the two of them were getting involved in.

"Wow, you two." Twilight said, but still couldn't resist smiling.

Although amused, Sunset looked behind her at the patio door. "I wonder what's taking those two so long."

"Maybe one of us should go check up on them?" Twilight suggested.

"I'm not sure…" Sunset said, suspiciously as she eyed the door.

"Hmm? Why not?" The nerdy girl questioned. Sunset didn't answer and continued to eye the door.

* * *

A few minutes earlier…

Both Applejack and Rarity were on the way to get the cooler, trying hard not to eye each other's forms along the way.

Applejack rubbed the back of her head as she walked. "So uh, where's this cooler at anyway?"

"Oh! It's right over here, in the garage." Rarity stated, leading the way through the kitchen and dining room, before opening up a door that lead to a closed garage. They both shuddered from the chill of the concrete floor of the garage when their bare feet touched it.

"Now, it should be in this little supply closet over here." The fashionista added.

"I'll get it." Applejack said as she walked over to the closet and opened it right up. She looked left to right and then down before finding the cooler. "Found it."

The farm girl leaned forwards a bit and opened it up, finding nothing but cobwebs and a small spider.

"Looks like you haven't used this thing in a long time." AJ said, brushing some of the cobwebs away.

Unknown to her, as she was bending over, she was unintentionally exposing something vital to Rarity, something she had just forgotten was exposed as the rest of her.

The fashionista's eyes were locked directly onto AJ's firm, freckled, behind. She felt like reaching a hand out and touching it, but she didn't know how her friend would react to such a sudden move.

"Um, Rarity? Can you hear me?" Applejack voiced again.

"Oh! Uh, yes!" Rarity jumped.

"Can you come over and help me with this, I know I'm the strongest but I shouldn't always be the one to carry the heavy stuff, right?" AJ pointed out.

"Oh of course, darling! Besides, I just couldn't bare the thought of doing nothing while you're working so hard." Rarity stated as she stepped closer and started to reach out for the cooler. However she missed but a little and ended grabbing something else instead.  
"Yipes!" Applejack exclaimed as she felt Rarity hand. She turned around in shock and awe confirming what she felt: Rarity's hand grabbed one of her butt cheeks, they both blushed in response. "Rarity! What the heck you doing grabbing my caboose like this!?"  
"I… I…" The fashionista muttered. Rarity's face was on fire as she realized what she had done. A million thought raced through her head as she couldn't find herself releasing her grip and instead her body acted on its own and squeezed the clenched butt cheek.

"Gah!" Applejack responded to the sensation.

Rarity quickly pulled her hand away, ashamed. "I'm sorry so Applejack. I… I went down to grab the cooler, and I…." The fashionista paused while she felt her whole body tremble. She was afraid of how her friend would think of her after doing such a thing.

However, Applejack wasn't angry at all, just confused as she rubbed the cheek Rarity grabbed. "Ah, it's ok Rare, accidents happen. Though _this_ … this wasn't too bad…"

"Oh, really?" Rarity responded with surprise.

"Yeah, really." AJ said, shrugging nonchalantly.

The fashionista breathed out a sigh of relief. "Oh thank goodness, I thought you would've been mad at me."

"Mad at you? What made you think that? We're all friends here, I don't mind." The country girl said, much to the relief of Rarity.

The purple haired girl looked behind her for a second, just to check if one of her friends were coming inside, before looking back at AJ. "Also, I wanted to say that what you did earlier, when you mooned Rainbow, I thought that was absolutely hilarious." The fashionista giggled softly.

Applejack quirked a brow curiously. "Really? You did?"

"Oh, yes. Seeing you give her a taste of her own medicine for a change was delightful." Rarity added, making her friend chuckle.

"Hehe, well, shucks. Thanks, I just couldn't let an opportunity like that slide by, especially with all that talk she did beforehand." Applejack grinned proudly.

"Oh, it makes me wonder who _else_ you've mooned with that…. What did you call it again?" Rarity asked.

"Big fat porch? Buns of steel? Quite a few folks I've given the good ol' full moon to." The country girl replied with a low chuckle.

"Oh my, could you lend me a few examples?" Rarity inquired, smiling widely. "I bet they're quite the tales."

Applejack looked back at the fashionista, before smirking. "I mean, if you _really_ wanna know."

"Oh you don't even _know it_." Rarity giggled airily while blushing faintly.

"One time, I did it to the Flim Flam brothers." AJ stated while still smirking.

"Ooh, deats?"

"Heh, alright." Applejack straightened herself up and pretending that she was casually walking. "I was walking down the sidewalk one time, heading to the grocery store, and I happened to be passing by that one side store the brothers own. Those two con artists were putting up a sign on a big window, a sign that read 'Going Out of Business Sale'. I was still pretty fumed about that incident with my bass, so I came up with a little idea for some payback." AJ stopped walking and hunched over a bit, while pretending to be fiddling with an invisible zipper on her invisible denim skirt.

This whole story and display was no doubt making Rarity feel hot and flushed. She fanned her face with a hand and trembled excitedly. "Go on."

"To put it simply; I did what you did to that fashion store and gave them some 'pressed ham'." Applejack finished as she bent over to present her rump, while pretending to pull down her invisible skirt and undies.

Rarity gasped and giggled giddily, her body shivering with delight. "Ooh, that must've been quite the sight to see." She blushed and smiled sheepishly. "How did they react? You've _got_ to tell me."

"Well, after they stopped screaming I think they fainted." Applejack replied. "Naturally, of course."

"Naturally." Rarity echoed, her eyes focused on the freckled butt cheeks of her friend, being displayed in front of her. "Did you leave an impression behind?"

"You bet I did." Applejack smirked, proudly.

A naughty idea then popped into Rarity's mind, making her blush. "Applejack?"

"Yeah?"

"Before we deliver the cooler outside, I… have a request."

"Alright, shoot."

"Could you… possibly… allow me to… bury my face against your… posterior?"

Applejack looked behind her, seeing her friend blushing while smiling hopefully. "Okay, sure."

"What? really?" Rarity asked in surprise, taken aback by how direct the farm girl's response was.

"Eeyup, but let's try and make it quick. The others are probably wondering what's taking so long." Applejack told her, while looking back at the door to see if anyone was coming.

"Oh, right." Rarity felt her heart skip a beat, as she approached her friend's behind, and lowered herself onto her knees while Applejack bent over and stuck her butt out. She shuddered as her bare legs made contact with the chilly concrete floor of the garage, and blushed wildly at the sight of AJ's toned rear just mere inches away from her face.

Without wasting anymore time, the fashionista swallowed and pressed her face right onto the country girl's firm buttocks, feeling her face squishing up against the muscles of it.

" _Ahh… it's pressing against me… so firm…!_ " Rarity thought as she took a deep breath through her nose and exhales a moan of pleasure into the farm girl's rump.

Applejack's eyes widened at first from the strange sensation, but soon felt herself quickly relaxing. She grinned and slowly moved her caboose from side to side, feeling her friend's face move along with it. The look on her face clearly showed that she kind of liked the empowering feeling of moving someone's face with her rear end, despite how strange it sounded.

Pulling out of Applejack's butt, Rarity impulsively kissed her left cheek and then the right before kissing the middle as well and inhaled through her nose, taking in the smell.

Applejack chuckled softly at the fashionista's enthusiasm, which made her suddenly blush even more so than before.

"Sorry, was I getting _too_ into it?" Rarity asked worriedly.

"Nah, you're fine." AJ responded, before adding. "In fact, I think I liked it."

"You did?"

"Yeah. I mean, I've joked about it before, telling someone they should kiss my behind, but I never thought about what it would feel like when someone _actually_ kisses my rump." Applejack told her, giving her rear a rub with her palm, right on the area where Rarity kissed it.

"I'm afraid I couldn't help myself." Rarity reasoned. "It's just so big and juicy, just like a _real_ apple!"

"Wow… you really have gotten naughty, haven't you?" Applejack remarked.

Rarity stood up and did a sexy pose. "Maybe. Why do you plan to do about it?"

Applejack smirked and put a hand under her chin as she started to think. "Well… I _could_ try tanning your big behind."

"Oh no!" Rarity said, playfully and dramatically.

" _But_ …" Applejack continued, intentionally emphasizing the word 'but'. "Instead of in a _garage_ … I say we do it where _everyone_ can see it, and _hear it_ too."

"Oh, you wouldn't!" Rarity gasped, still playing the role of 'scared victim'.

Applejack promptly went over to the closet, picked up the cooler and placed it under her arm before going over to Rarity and taking her wrist with her other hand. "Oh, I _would_ ," she said before she began to 'drag' her away.

" _Oh no! Whatever are you doing!?"_ Rarity asked dramatically, as the farm girl continued to pull her through the garage, and then into the kitchen.

"You've been a very naughty little lady today, haven't you?" AJ smirked knowingly, before stopping briefly and putting the cooler on the counter.

Rarity looked up and saw the farm girl standing boldly above her, a commanding demeanor in her overall posture. She kept up with the act, blushing sheepishly and avoiding eye contact with her.

"Look at my face, missy." AJ demanded in a bossy tone, causing the fashionista to gulp nervously and stare up at her.

"Y-yes, I've been a naughty lady today." Rarity answered meekly.

Applejack smirked and leaned forward, getting her face right next to her friend's ear. "Tell me what you did to that poor store owner." The farm girl whispered slowly into her ear, sending a shudder down the fashionista's spine. "Tell me exactly what you did."

"I… I… I…"

"I what? Speak up girl, I can't hear you!"

"I… I mooned it!"

"Is that so?"

"Yes…"

"Well then, I guess that seals your fate, huh?" Applejack said, matter-of-factly before she resumed 'pulling' Rarity away.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

Soon enough they were outside and their five nude friends all turned to them right away. Everyone else watched in puzzlement as Applejack pulled Rarity all the way out into the backyard.

"Oh my gosh!" Fluttershy gasped in exasperation.

"Ooo!" Pinkie cooed in curiously.

"Applejack? Rarity? What's going on?" Sunset asked in bewilderment.

"Yeah, what's up with you two?" Rainbow repeated.

"Rarity here squeezed my hiney and now she's gonna have to pay the piper." Applejack stated as she set the cooler down.

"No!" Rarity exclaimed in a dramatic but non-serious tone. She gave the girls an assuring wink to let them know that it was ok.

"Uh…" Twilight muttered as Applejack sat down on top of the cooler beside Rarity.

"And bad girls…" She started to say, "...need a nice, long, public _spanking_."

Rarity's heart leapt at those words with excitement while Applejack patted her lap.

"Come here Rare, bend over my lap and stick out your big old butt," she ordered as she continued to tap her thighs.

Rarity swallowed in mock fear, bowing her head in shame as she approached the seated country girl. She obeyed and bent over her friend's legs, presenting her big ol' derriere to all of the rest of her blushing friends behind her.

Applejack grinned and gently rested her palm onto one of Rarity's round white globes, feeling the muscles beneath it clench instinctively, which made the extra fat on it ripple just a little. She could barely hear the fashionista let out a quiet whelp when she touched and groped her bum.

"So many naughty acts you pulled with this big fanny of yours." AJ stated, giving the twin marshmallow cheeks a small pat, which only excited her waiting friend.

Fluttershy yelped. "Ah~ I can't watch this!" she said as she tried to cover her eyes with her hands again, but like last time she can't help but peek.

"Oh _please_ don't…" Twilight begged in dismay.

"She-she's bluffing! I know she is!" Rainbow said, afraid and hoping she was right.

"I don't think so…" Sunset shook her head, equally afraid.

"Ooh! This is gonna be good!" Pinkie beamed as she grabbed a box of popcorn from out of nowhere and started eating handfuls of it.

"Raise your butt up." Applejack told the purple haired girl as she rubbed her friend's tush.

Rarity compiled by raising her lower body via standing on her tippy toes and lowering her upper half, making her d-cup breasts jiggle a little. Pinkie quickly got behind Rarity and looked over the two white orbs that could be mistaken for hills.

"Wow Rarity! I know I've said this before but _wow_ that's a big butt!" she remarked. "I mean… you're butt could eclipse the _sun_!"

Rainbow snickered at this while Rarity's cheeks became red once more, though more out of embarrassment then arousal.

"Pinkie!" Sunset scolded.

"Hey Applejack, try not to make her raise it any higher or we'll be back in the _dark ages_!" Rainbow quipped as she and Pinkie burst into hysterics. Twilight and Sunset silenced them by giving them both a quick spank.

"That's enough you two." Twilight told them.

"Yeah, you're taking all the fun out of this." Sunset added.

"Say one more remark and it'll be _your_ big behinds turning red." Applejack warned them.

"We know, we're sorry." Rainbow and Pinkie both said, lowering their heads and rubbing their tushes.

"Ahem, excuse me? Could we hurry this along? If I stay like this for too long I fear a _bee_ could come by and see it as a _target_ …" Rarity spoke up, somewhat scared.

"That'd be quite a show." Rainbow whispered before a glare from the usually demure Fluttershy made her stop.

"You got it _Rearity_." Applejack teased as she raised one hand while the other held one of Rarity's arms behind her back. Everyone held their breath as they watched, especially Rarity. "And here… we… go!"

Applejack brought her hand down quickly.

 _Smack!_

That was the sound that was heard upon Applejack smacking Rarity's surprisingly plump posterior, causing the twin cheeks to jiggle and quiver like jelly and the owner to yelp in surprise.

"Ooh!" she suddenly squealed in delight before giggling.

"Like that?" Applejack asked, smirking.

"Oh, most definitely! Come on! Spank me! Spank me harder!" Rarity encouraged, eagerly while looking back towards Applejack.

"I think will," Applejack declared as she swung back again and smacked her rump a second time, only harder than before, making her jolt forward an inch or two.

"Oh my!" Rarity gasped.

And so the surprisingly pleasurable spanking continued. With each smack it sent something of a shockwave across her rump causing the flesh on Rarity's cheeks to ripple and quake while she continued to moan and squeal in delight. Applejack soon got into a rhythm as she paddled Rarity's right cheek and then her left and then her sitting spots, causing her rear to gain a nice shade of red.

As Applejack continued to raise her hand and bring it down on Rarity's rump, their friends watch on with sympathy, arousement as well as amusement and fear while Rarity cried out happily each time she was spanked. Twilight and Sunset both had their jaws hanging open, their eyes wide in disbelief at what they were witnessing. Rainbow and Pinkie were grinning and even finding the show entertaining. Meanwhile, Fluttershy was still hiding her face while taking occasional peeks, her whole body trembled in nervousness and secondhand embarrassment.

"Aw yeah! You go AJ!" Rainbow cheered on, encouraging the two of them to continue putting on a show for the rest of them.

"Wow! That is one _red_ tushie!" Pinkie exclaimed in surprise, seeing how bright red Rarity's big, plump, rump cheeks were turning.

"I, I can't believe this is really happening." Fluttershy said in a shaky voice, but no one heard her.

Sunset looked over at Sci-Twi, who still has her jaw hanging open. "I'm a little bit worried Rarity's screams will be heard by someone else." The fiery haired girl whispered.

"Oh right, I didn't think about that. Well, Rarity _did_ say she had a relatively secluded backyard." Twilight replied, looking over at the former bully.

"GAH! H-how many has it been?" Rarity asked shakily, her entire bum had changed into a bright shade of red from the repeated trauma brought on by AJ's strong arm.

"Heh, haven't been keeping count." Applejack told her, before swinging her palm fast down onto her friend's plump fanny, creating another loud smack.

Rarity's stinging rump rippled and jiggled, while she panted from exhaustion as well as arousal.

"Ok, I think that's it for now." The farm girl declared.

"Oh thank goodness. I'm not sure how much more my poor little bum can take."

" _Little?_ " Rainbow echoed with a sly smirk, while heading over to the cooler and opening it. "Huh? Where are the drinks?"

"Oops, sorry. I might've forgot about them. Sorry… One sec!" Applejack responded sheepishly, before hurriedly picking it up and darting inside.

A few moments later, she returned back with a cooler full of ice and cool sodas.

Without explanation, Rarity speedily walked over and began taking out all the sodas in the cooler which the others took one by one.

"Um, Rares?" AJ questioned, but the fashionista took out all of the drinks.

Once all the drinks were out, Rarity turned around and sat her red tush right into the cooler, sitting on top of all the ice.

"Ahhh." A wide smile broke out across the fashionista's face as she sighed. "Much better."

Pinkie giggled while cracking open a soda. "That must feel super good right now, especially after that long spanking you got."

"You have no idea…" Rarity muttered in pure bliss, she felt as though steam was rising out of the cooler after having her hot buns touch the ice.

"Well, I'm definitely not putting my drink back in there now." Rainbow stated.

Rarity simply sighed in satisfaction, shifting and moving her hips and butt over all the ice, feeling it tumble and slide around beneath her sore bottom. In her state, she swore she could even hear it sizzling.

"I bet all that ice will be melted soon!" Pinkie quipped with a giggle, while opening another soda.

"Really though, how will I cool my drink off with your gigantic butt in the cooler?" Rainbow asked, to which the fashionista merely giggled airily.

"Rainbow, darling, excuse me for the bluntness. _Ahem_ , you can kiss my big, bare, _derriere_." Rarity stated, a smirk evident on her lips.

The jockette stared at her for a bit in surprise, blushing just a tiny bit. Never had she thought she would hear _Rarity_ of all people, saying those words to her. The rest of her friends all shared a chuckle upon hearing that, even Fluttershy giggled along with them.

"Hehe, what's the matter Dash? You say that all the time, don't ya?" AJ smirked, nudging the athletic girl.

"Yeah… but…" Rainbow started to say.

"Not used to your own medicine, Dashie?" Rarity challenged as she stood up, her butt now wet and still stinging a bit, not that she cared. She placed her hands on her hips as she continued to speak. "Or are you jealous of the fact that your derriere doesn't have the _bounciness_ that _mine_ does?"

As she said this, Rarity turned, put her hands behind her head and presented her behind to everyone, intentionally swaying it from side to the side and letting the extra flesh on it bounce.

If Rainbow wasn't blushing before, she most certainly was now. Her eyes followed the fashionista's wobbling butt cheeks like a hypnotic watch, entranced at how much the extra fat jiggled and rippled like jello.

Rarity peeked behind her and took notice, smirking even more as she reached a hand back to give her left cheek a smack. "Well, _darling?_ Are you going to purse those lips up, and plant them right here or what?"

Rainbow snorted and stepped forward. "I got a better idea! Let's jiggle it out!"

"Beg pardon?" Sunset Shimmer remarked.

"She means we should all shake our booties until we can shake 'em no more!" Pinkie explained as she started to mimic Rarity.

"Last one standing gets decide what else we should do." Rarity added.

"Alright, let's get this started!" Rainbow declared with a bold grin, getting into position with her rear end jutting outwards at the rest of them. She flashed her grin back at the rest of them as she shook her bare ass at them.

"Yay! Shake those booties!" Pinkie cheered, shaking her hips from side to side in short quick motions, which made her plump, pink posterior ripple and bounce like crazy.

Sunset and Twilight soon joined in with the other girls, sticking their own rumps out at each other, and playfully shaking them side to side and up and down. They even began getting into the rhythm with a butt bump, gyrating their rears back and letting them smack into each other.

Fluttershy was as red as a tomato and shaking like a leaf. She kind of wanted to have fun with the rest of her friends, but it also seemed to be so embarrassing, for her at least.

Eventually, the urge to shake her rear end got to her and she ended up joining the others.

"That's it Fluttershy! Let it jiggle!" Pinkie cheered.

Pretty soon, all seven of the girls were lined up together with their hands on their knees and their butts moving from left to right over and over. They even reached down to touch their toes and raise their bums even higher.

Each of their rear ends were raised up towards the sky, bouncing and jiggling in what seemed like unison. All of them were giggling, laughing and having a good time despite being in their birthday suits.

Rarity smiled and looked over at all of her friends standing beside her, who were all smiling and enjoying themselves too. She even reached her arms out and wrapped them around her two friends standing to her left and right, who then all followed along and did the same.

Pinkie looked down for a moment while still shaking it, finding that her soda was empty. "Aw man, that was my favorite kind."

"Oh, you mean the soda? I have plenty more in the fridge." Rarity informed her, smiling and giving her a hip bump, which she eagerly returned back.

"Yay! I'll go and grab one quickly." Pinkie chirped as she left

This led to Rainbow grinning playfully. "Oh, yeah? Not if I beat you to it!" She announced and dashed off across the backyard, sliding open the door and closing just mere seconds before Pinkie could get there.

"Aww, Rainbow! You better not drink all of my favorite kind!" Pinkie said, but still smiled, planting her face and arms against the glass door.

Rainbow snickered from the inside, and decided to taunt her friend stuck outside.

" _Of course, what other better way to taunt your friend, than with a pressed ham?_ " The jockette thought as she smirked and bent forward, slowly swaying her rump at Pinkie before pressing it against the glass door.

Pinkie's view was filled completely up by a big wall of blue. She peeled her face from the glass door and saw none other than Dash's big blue butt pressed directly on the glass door.

"Dashie, you better stop that and let me in!" Pinkie declared, while giggling at the sight of Rainbow mooning her with a pressed ham.

Rainbow however, couldn't hear her, or at least pretended not too. She snickered again and smirked behind her at Pinkie.

While their friends continued their fun, the others continued to sway their booties together before Fluttershy started to pant and slowly dropped to the ground, her head on the grass and her ass in the air.

"I'm pooped…" she sighed.

"Guess Fluttershy's out." Sunset observed.

"And since Pinkie and Rainbow left… they're technically out too." Twilight pointed out. The aforementioned naked girls heard this and both moaned in dismay.

"Well, guess it's just us four now." Rarity stated, looking over at AJ, Twilight, and Sunset.

* * *

Meanwhile, Rainbow was taking great enjoyment in taunting her friend from the inside. She smirked smugly and shifted the pressure of her butt cheeks on the glass door, from left to right while Pinkie watched with wide eyes and red cheeks.

"Oh… I should be angered by this but seeing Dashie's blue butt makes me wanna grab it and kiss it forever!" Pinkie exclaimed. In fact, she did just that, puckering up her lips and planting them right onto the glass door, right where Dash's pressed buttocks were.

The sight, no surprise, amused the athletic girl greatly, making her smirk and snicker more.

"I could get used to this." Rainbow admitted as she turned back toward the fridge and let her rump wiggled against the window more. Without bothering to look back, she smirked and began rubbing her blue butt cheeks up and down the glass door, as well as side to side and even in circles. Each time the pressed skin of her ass dragged along the glass, it created a long drawn out squeaky noise.

When she finally _did_ look back, she was stunned when she saw that Pinkie was gone.

"Wha the? Huh, guess she got tired…" she started to say before she heard the fridge door opening and closing. She turned around and her eyes bugged out upon seeing Pinkie Pie inside the kitchen drinking a soda.

"Wait, what!?" Rainbow exclaimed, making Pinkie giggle innocently.

"What's the matter Dashie?" The party girl asked oblivious, taking another sip from her soda. "You look like you've seen a ghost."

"You were _just_ outside a few seconds ago!" Rainbow said, looking back outside. "How did you…. Huh?" She grew even more confused when she looked back in the kitchen and found no one there. The jockette rubbed her temples in utter bafflement, before deciding to check outside once more. However, as she went to the backdoor, she was met with quite a surprising sight.

"What!?" Dash exclaimed, her cheeks turning just slightly pink, upon what she saw in front of her; Pinkie pressing her own tush against the glass door and moving it from side to side tauntingly and making it squeak.

The party girl peeked over her shoulder, smiling cheekily at a stunned Rainbow, giving her a playful wink as she continued to rub and press her doughy pink globes against the glass door. Rainbow's cheeks quickly shifted from pink to red with embarrassment and anger as she growls in frustration.

At the same time, their friends watched what was happening while still swaying their badonkadonks back and forth and keeping their arms around each other.

"Well, that's unexpected." Sunset Shimmer remarked.

"It _is_ Pinkie Pie after all." Twilight reasoned.

"So true." Sunset nodded.

"Are uh… any of you tired yet…?" Fluttershy inquired from close by as she watched the perverted display her friends were giving.

"Oh, umm…." Twilight fumbled with her words, before awkwardly shrugging while still keeping her arms wrapped around her friends.

"We can stop anytime you like, girls." Rarity told the rest of them.

"I can keep going for a bit longer." Applejack stated.

* * *

Meanwhile, Rainbow was blushing bright red as she stared at Pinkie's large, jiggling butt cheeks pressed flat on the glass. Even though she was a little bit peeved at being mooned by the party girl, a part of Dash kept wanting to stare at the almost hypnotic wobbling pink buns.

Pinkie herself was humming a happy little tune, smiling widely while sneaking the occasional glance back at the awestruck athlete inside. She knew that she was putting on quite a show for the jockette.

"Two can play at that game!" RD declared as she quickly went over and put her own buns on the glass door and began to mimic Pinkie's movements.

The only thing keeping the two girls' bums separated was the glass door between them. As the two of them pressed and rubbed their tushes against the glass, they could each see who's rear flattened more against the surface. Although Rainbow has a really big butt, which was well known by her friends, given how much she loved pressing it up against windows, Pinkie's posterior proved to be larger.

The party girl's pink, doughy buns wobbled and rippled like jello with even just the slightest movement against the glass. Since she often partakes in a diet consisting of lots of sweets, it's no surprise she has one of the largest tushes out of all of her friends, and right now it certainly showed, as it was squashed flat right up on the glass.

"Heh, not bad Pinkie." Rainbow admitted.

"Yeah, Dashie! Move that tushie!" Pinkie cheered on.

* * *

Around the same time, Sunset Shimmer dropped to her knees and panted, out of breath.

"Whoo… I'm out…" she said just as Twilight dropped down as well.

"Me too…" The sciencey girl added.

"Guess it's just you and me." Applejack stated as she eyed Rarity. "Ready sugar _buns_?"

"Oh, I was _born_ ready, miss buns of steel." Rarity shot back confidently as they split apart.

The fashionista placed her hands on her knees as she bent forward a little bit more, putting her sizable derriere on full display to the rest of her friends, making them all blush in the process.

"Oh yeah? Allow me to counter." Applejack declared as she swayed her butt back and forth, the firm flesh on her buttocks moved much slower than Rarity's but it was enough to entrance her friends.

Pinkie quickly noticed this and her eyes lit up. "Ooh! A twerk off!" she exclaimed, excited before zooming over to it.

Rainbow also saw what she did and smiled. "Alright! Hey, wait for me!" she called out as she quickly followed.

Not wanting to be outdone by Applejack's latest move, Rarity responded back by moving her ass up and down. The others all watched her ass jiggle and bounce as she bopped it up and down, their heads moving up and down with it.

Applejack however put more into moving her hips from side to side, grabbing and spreading them before letting them clap together.

The next thing Rarity did was place her palms on her knees, and swivel her hips back and forth. Applejack countered again by putting her hands on her knees and moving her rear around in circles. Rarity quickly spun around and began to pop her hips up and down, making her assets bounce.

The rest of the girls sweated hotly while watching the two of them trying to one up each other with different dance moves. Their eyes were locked onto the jiggling posteriors of each competitor, following it in a trancelike state.

"I can't take my eyes off of…." Twilight paused and blushed.

"Their rears? Don't worry, I think we all can't." Sunset stated, while still watching.

Rarity buckled her knees and reached both hands back to pat her plump fanny, sneaking a sly smirk at the country girl behind her as she did so.

"Oh yeah?" Applejack challenged. "Well let's see how you like this."

Applejack moonwalked over to Rarity, popping her hips out upon getting close enough to her. Rarity quickly lost her balance, and fell to the ground. Applejack promptly sat down and grinded her booty against Rarity's while keeping her pinned.

"Oh, you're so going to _get it!_ " Rarity grumbled while AJ chuckled atop of her, smugly grinning as she rubbed her firm backside against the fashionista's bum.

"Heh, I guess that means I, whoa!" Applejack's eyes widened as she felt herself being pushed off of her pinned friend. Next thing she knew, _she_ was laying on the grass, and Rarity was smirking down at _her_.

"Martial arts, _dearie._ " The fashionista stated, before turning around and promptly sitting on the farm girl's back.

"Oof! Dang Rares, you're _heavy_." Applejack said, feeling the immense weight of Rarity's big butt resting on her, keeping _her_ pinned in place this time.

" _I_ will take remark as a _compliment_." Rarity stated. "Now… do you want me to get off?"

"Yes!" The farm girl expressed with some pain in her voice, she felt as though the immense weight of Rarity's tush was crushing her.

"Then say it." Rarity said in a sing-song voice.

"Fine… I give…" Applejack sighed, defeated.

"Indeed you do." Rarity declared as she got off of her and helped her up.

"Well Rarity, looks like you win." Rainbow stated. "Fitting since you're the one who started all this."

The others all voiced their agreements at the same time.

"Indeed. Indeed I am." Rarity nodded, proudly.


End file.
